


Ethereal Being

by KatTheRandomWriter



Category: The Search For Henry Jekyll (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimentation, Gen, Ghost! HydeAU, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Hyde is nice in this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lord Jekyll, Science Experiments, Sort Of, Will add more tags as the story goes along mmkay?, by yours truly:, follows the original comic so SPOILER ALERT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheRandomWriter/pseuds/KatTheRandomWriter
Summary: "Who is there?!""....Hello."This is an alternate AU of the Webcomics: The Search For Henry Jekyll in which Edward Hyde is a ghost that's been with Henry since young and is nowhere near evil or malicious.Story is loosely based off Canon, but it does follow the story, so spoiler warning!Just read it, it's better than the summary okay?





	1. Henry Jekyll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young life of Henry Jekyll. Normal. Up until it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay, so this is like, my first work in this fandom. I've been obsessing over Jekyll and Hyde for a while and it really doesn't look like it's stopping any time soon, which is a good thing! I need some good ol' entertainment and something to look forward to and this is the perfect thing!
> 
> Anyway, I realized that there are literally NO works in The Search For Henry Jekyll, which is uncool because that comic is fantastic and I definitely recommend you read it! And thus, due to its lack of content, I'm going to contribute with this story!
> 
> I got this idea out of nowhere, and the chapters following these first few WILL contain spoilers for the actual comic, so I'm going to leave the link to the comic in the end notes. Make sure to read it so you don't get spoiled if you're binge reading all this.
> 
> So, to get a general idea of what this fanfiction will entail, basically, Edward Hyde is not a part of Henry Jekyll. Instead, he's a ghost that resides inside Jekyll's house and has known him even before Al and Molly have. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE IDEA.
> 
> Alright, so then! Sit back, grab a bucket of popcorn (or chicken if you want) and read!

A young four year old Henry Jekyll stared up at the massive mansion that was his new home. Or rather, his family's new home. To him, it was absolutely **ginormous** because he was so small compared to it.

 _"Henry darling, why don't you come inside?"_ His mother called.

Henry shook away his surprise and took his mother's hand eagerly. "Okay! Let's go!" He declared and trotted into his new home alongside his wonderful mother while the butlers and maids heaved their luggage from the carriage into the house.

**\----------**

Henry grasped his head in frustration. He had been exploring the mansion for over an hour and he **still** had no idea where he was going! It just felt like he was in a maze and kept going in circles without being aware of it! "Arghhh!! I can't remember where any of the rooms are at all!!" He shouted, frustrated. Henry grumbled and stomped down the hallway in a tantrum when- 

_**"Pfft- Heehee..."** _

Henry whipped his head around at the sound.

There was no one in the hallway except for him.

"...I was sure I heard someone... Argh..." Henry scratched his head as he left, confused and still frustrated at the aspect of being unfamiliar with his environment.

**\----------**

After a few days, Henry was finally able to find his way around the mansion with ease. He could find the kitchen, the servant's quarters, his own room, his parent's room, no problem at all!

He was playing around with one of his toys, a toy soldier to be more precise. It was one of the rare moments he could step away from his duties as _'Junior Jekyll'_ and be as normal as a child as he was allowed to be. As much as he loved his toy, it was an incomplete piece. It was supposed to have a gun and helmet, but Henry had lost them while exploring the house. Which was...unfortunate to say the least.

Henry sighed as he tired himself out from running about so much with the toy and he slumped down on the couch. The boy stared down at his toy sadly. "...Damn it... If only I wasn't so careless..." He muttered, touching his toy.

_"This would be more fun to imagine if I had the other parts..."_

He sighed and got off the couch, trotting off back to his room. Maybe he could read instead...

**\----------**

Henry was walking down the hallway, on his way to dinner when-

**_"Tap tap tap..."_ **

Henry looked over, confused. He definitely heard that. The sound of tapping, like someone hitting their finger against wood.

**_"Tap tap tap tap tap..."_ **

The tapping got more persistent and Henry walked into the living room where the sound was coming from. "Okay... What is going on in here..." Henry wondered, observing his surroundings, looking around for the source of the noise.

_**"Tap tap TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP!!!"** _

Henry looked up. 

A tiny gun and helmet atop a high shelf. "That's...!!"

Henry's eyes gleamed. Those were the parts he had lost! In his excitement, he clambered up the tall shelf without thinking about the consequences. 

His fingers were just out of reach of the trinkets. "Almost..." Henry's tongue poked out of his mouth as he stretched his foot just a little...

_His foot slipped._

"AAAAAH-"

"Boof."

Henry blinked.

Instead of the hard wooden floor like he had expected, his back hit against something soft. Henry hurriedly rolled off to see what had broken his fall, only to discover it was one of the cushions from...

_The couch._

_What...?_

"But the couch is-" His eyes landed on the couch with the missing cushion a fair distance behind him.

Henry looked around. There was no one around besides him, no one else that could've possibly thrown that cushion over to him.

Henry was about to stand up when something hit his head. "Ow!!" He yelped and looked over.

The gun and helmet. 

"The hell..? Ugh, I don't understand this at all..." He muttered, scratching his head and adjusting his glasses. Something strange was going on... But Henry couldn't understand what it was whatsoever, so he simply grabbed the toys and left.

_**"...Phew... Jeez I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to climb the God damn shelf just like that... Ah whatever. Let the young be young..."** _

**\----------**

"Henry, this is the **Lanyon** family. Our families have been friends for many years." Henry stared at the family of three in front of him. One woman, one man, and...

One kid his age with ginger hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing neat clothing, just as Henry was. He was hiding behind the mother, clutching nervously to her dress.

Henry's eyes brightened up. "Hi!" He chirped. The boy simply flinched, but since he couldn't simply flee while the adults were in the room, he shifted around on the spot nervously, letting go of the woman's dress and stepping out. The woman laughed and apologized for his skittish behavior. "Sorry, he's quite anxious around new people."

After a few more conversations between the adults that Henry ignored, the boy rolled his eyes and grabbed the ginger haired boy's hand. "H-Hey-!" "I'm bored. Let's go play somewhere else! The adults don't need us with them right now." Henry simply said, dragging the boy down the corridor.

Eventually, the two settled inside Henry's room, on the floor, drawing. "Look look!" Henry sat up with his drawing while the other simply gazed up at him curiously. It was a very. **Very** bad drawing of a giraffe. But the boy chose not to mention that part. "...Looks...alright...." He muttered, lying. Henry frowned and put down the paper. "Hey. What's your name? I know you're a Lanyon but..." The boy knew what Henry was implying and gulped.

_"R-Randall..."_

"That's a nice name! I'm Henry!"

Henry stuck out his hand, offering a handshake, which the other hesitantly took.

_"Nice to meet you Randall! Let's be friends!"_

 "...Um... Yeah."

**\----------**

Henry was chatting to Randall about a book he had read while the two were sitting on the couch. Randall listened and nodded along silently as the other talked and swung his legs back and forth. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Hey Randall, are you hungry? I'm hungry." Henry asked, looking towards his friend. Randall shrugged. "A bit. Not really." "Hm... I'll go check if there's anything we could eat in the kitchen. Wait here." He said and jumped off the couch gracefully.

"Um... You could just ask the servants to-" "They're tired. I don't want to bother them." "But- You're Junior Jekyll!" "So? I'm also a human being. I have feet. I'll do it myself because I want to." 

Randall couldn't really understand Henry's logic. Why do things yourself when you have butlers and maids to serve you? He didn't voice out his thoughts though and simply allowed Henry to walk off. He watched the boy from the open door to the kitchen, which was directly across the living room. He could see the entire kitchen from his angle and watched Henry as he shuffled through the lower shelves. He rolled his eyes and decided to look outside the window instead.

"Uhhh... Oh! I found the cookie jar! Do you like cookies Randall?" Henry called. "That's fine!" Randall replied back. Henry grinned and poked his head back into the shelf, grabbing the jar full of chocolate chip cookies.

Meanwhile, Randall jumped when he heard a high pitched whistling and looked back over to the kitchen. He sighed in relief when he realized it was simply the kettle going off. But then, he realized something horrifying...

_Henry was looking through the cabinet directly under the stove where the kettle was going off._

"Alright! I got i- **OW!!** "

Henry hit the top of the cabinet by accident when trying to pull his head out of said cabinet.

The kettle wobbled and tipped-

**_"HENRY!!!"_ **

"What?"

Henry popped his head out of the cabinet and blinked. He looked back towards Randall, who had fallen on his stomach sideways on the couch, one hand outstretched, as if trying to reach out to his friend. Henry raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh.... Randall..? Are you alright?" The other boy was speechless for a moment before suddenly somehow remembering how to speak. 

"T-T-T-The k-k-kettle...." "Huh?"

Henry looked up at the stove above and his eyes widened.

The kettle was tipping sideways off the stove. Henry was bewildered at first, until he looked a little closer.

To his utter surprise, what stopped the kettle from completely falling over was a ladle. The ladles were all hanging off hooks and the one closest to the stove had somehow been moved so the scooper hooked to the handle of the kettle while the ladle itself was still on the hook, effectively stopping the kettle from falling over.

"H-Henry-! Hurry up a-and move!! A-And get someone t-to turn off the stove!!" 

Randall's voice snapped Henry out of his daze. "Ah! Right!" And he rushed off to get one of the maids.

Although, Henry couldn't help but wonder...

_"That couldn't...have been natural..."_

_What was going on?_

**_"Agh shit, that was close!! Fuck, what is with this kid and attracting things that could potentially kill him! God damn!!"_ **

**\----------**

**His mother's gone.**

Henry should've expected it honestly. Her health had been steadily declining after all. It was obvious she would not last long.

The way she limped, her more frequent coughs, how she would no longer go out as often.

But, the telltale sign that said it all was...

_"Edward. I shall name your baby brother Edward. Wouldn't that be lovely, Henry?"_

**Edward was never born. Henry never had a little brother.**

_"........."_

_**"...I'm sorry."** _

Henry didn't hear the voice looming ever so close to him.

**\----------**

Henry was reading quietly in his room when he heard a sound behind him and turned around in curiosity. "Hm?" He wandered over to the source, only to see nothing there. 

Henry pouted in frustration, placing his hands on his hips. He wasn't stupid. He knew that strange things were going on in his house, but he just didn't know **what** exactly. It wasn't just noises coming from nowhere. It was also how Henry somehow **always** narrowly avoided being hurt while in the house. Meanwhile, accidents would happen every now and then to him the moment he left the comfort of his home.

Something strange was lurking around in Henry's house, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out **what** it was.

Henry sighed, deciding the unknown noise wasn't worth his attention anymore and walked back to his bed, slumping down on it. Lately, he hadn't been able to sleep due to nightmares plaguing his mind. As a result, he didn't get enough sleep for himself and wasn't able to do his daily tasks, resulting in his father hitting him more frequently. He groaned and just closed his tired eyes, hoping for **some** kind of peace.

He was so exhausted....

_He didn't notice the hands slipping his glasses off and placing them on the nightstand._

_He didn't notice the hand combing through his hair gently._

_He didn't notice the quiet whispers of comfort._

**_"Sorry, I let those bastards in here... I got them out but... Ugh, sorry. It's become easier for them to get in since... God, I can't believe your father hit you because of that... Look, they're not coming back, alright? No more nightmares. I swear."_ **

**\----------**

Henry walked down the corridor, muttering quietly to himself. He was trying to memorize a set of formulas. "What even are these names?!" He yelled out to no one in particular. "Ugh..." Henry sighed and looked down at the ground.

"...I don't feel like eating anymore..." 

Henry spun on his heels and went back into his room.

To be honest, Henry was lonely. While having Randall over was nice, he was the only child his age that Henry actually liked and got along with. But... He was a rich kid just like he was, and Henry only knew Randall because of that. He had no one who actually stuck around for a longer time and was his friend _for him_. Not because of his reputation and money provided from his bloodline.

_"...I want more friends than Randall. More people that stick around more often, people that actually...care **for** me. Well, not that Randall doesn't care, he does but... I just wish he didn't have the same status as me. Then it would feel more...'genuine' I suppose. Instead of it just being for formalities and reputation. I want someone to care and be my friend because they genuinely like me **for me**." _

**_"........"_ **

**\----------**

Henry cursed as his fingers wobbled and the bandages slipped from his hand once more. His father had hit him again...

He stared down at his bloodied fingers, having received them after staining the paper with ink again. God, why was writing with his right hand so difficult?!

"Why did I have to be born left-handed?! They're the minority, aren't they?! Why am I..."

He yelled out in frustration and ripped off the bandages he had tried to get on his hand. Blood dripped off his fingers, which only caused him to hurt more and cry more, tears dripping off his face.

Someone nudged the roll of bandages back towards Henry sadly.

Henry sniffled as he looked up through blurry eyes at the white bandage roll coming back towards him. "Wh-" He looked up and saw the full body mirror and-

**That's not him staring back.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link first and foremost! : http://thesearchforhenryjekyll.smackjeeves.com/comics/1833580/ch-1-cover/
> 
> Okay, so the first chapter doesn't contain much except for little snippets of Henry's life before meeting Edward Hyde. The chapters will pick up, I promise.
> 
> As mentioned before, I do not own any of the characters and only own this work and the idea. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leaving a kudo fuels my soul :D


	2. The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the Ghost. One who looks like Henry himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Second chapter! If you don't already know, this is an alternate universe to the ever famous Webcomic made by MidoriLied, The Search For Henry Jekyll! It hasn't reached the point of Canon yet, but I still advise you to read the comic before coming back to this! It's simply amazing! I'll leave the link down in the notes below and I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I do not own any of the characters from The Search For Henry Jekyll and I only own this story idea and work!

Henry was glued to the floor, too paralyzed to even move or scream.

What stared back at him in the mirror looked like him, but Henry knew himself better than anyone else. He could immediately see the subtle differences between himself and whoever was looking back at him.

It looked like him, but the figure in the mirror had much paler skin than Henry. His hair was that tinge shorter and choppier than Henry's. He wore no glasses, an item Henry couldn't possibly live without. But the biggest difference that Henry could see was that the figure had much **brighter** and more **luminous** green eyes as compared to him.

_**"...Um... Are you just going to keep staring at me orrr...?"** _

Oh, his voice was raspier too...

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!?! **WHAT** ARE YOU?!?!"

Henry jabbed a finger at the figure as he screeched that question. The figure hummed and _stepped out_ of the mirror, which only served to freak Henry out even more. The figure noticed the other boy's panic towards him and sighed, sitting down, cross legged directly outside the mirror. He was giving time for the other boy to calm down.

He waited patiently -albeit a bit bored- as Henry finally gathered enough courage to stand up, only to pace in circles around his room, muttering a million words per minute and trying to calm down. Eventually, after a **long** time, Henry stormed over to the figure with a determined expression. The figure sat up and looked at him attentively.

"You still haven't answered my question." Henry stated firmly. The figure raised an eyebrow before realizing what the other boy meant. _**"Oh... You mean who or what I am?"** _ He asked for confirmation, pointing at himself. Henry nodded. The figure crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out. Henry blinked in confusion at the image of this..copy of him thinking. 

_**"Um... I'm not sure how to tell you this without freaking you out even more."**_

Henry huffed. "At this point, I don't think that's possible." The other boy raised an eyebrow at him. "You look almost identical to me and FOR GOD SAKE YOU STEPPED OUT OF A **MIRROR**. I don't think it can get any worse than tha-"

**_"I'm a ghost."_ **

"....What?"

**_"I'm a ghost."_ **

"....I retract my previous statement."

**\----------**

After a long while, and frankly an unbelievable one, Henry found himself listening to this...'ghost' talk and explain himself. In the end, Henry was on his butt on the floorboards, processing everything this boy had just said. 

"Wait wait wait wait wait... So you're meaning to tell me, that you are the **ghost** of my **house**."

_**"Well, not this house precisely, more like its land but at this point, you might as well say house."** _

" **Not only that** , but you're also telling me that you've been watching over me ever since I stepped foot in here?!"

**_"Mmhmm."_ **

"Prove it."

The boy hummed to himself. _How to prove to Henry that he was a ghost..._

He didn't seem to realize it, but Henry did and watched in astonishment as the boy gradually started floating up into the air while still in his cross-legged position and thinking. 

"Oh...my...God..." The boy looked at Henry, wondering why he would say that. Only then did he realize he was floating, and shrugged as though it was normal -which it probably was now that Henry thought about it-.

**_"Whoops. My bad. Well that's one way of proving it. I thought of maybe sharing some experiences I had with you. You're a trouble magnet, you know that Henry? I can't count the number of times I've had to save you and find things you've lost."_ **

"Wait what?! When and how?"

The boy gradually floated back down until he was standing in front of Henry.

_**"Do you remember your toy soldier? I found its helmet and gun under one of the loose floorboards. It took FOREVER for me to get them out you know... I even managed to get one of the butlers to notice it and fix up the floorboards."** _

"That was you?!"

**_"..Uh yeah. I just told you that..."_ **

"The shelf incident?"

**_"That was me."_ **

"You saved me?"

_**"Yes. You're lucky I happened to settle next to the couch to watch you. What were thinking, climbing up there?!"** _

"The kettle incident?"

_**"Are you just going to call every time I saved you an 'incident'? But yes. To be honest, I was slightly hesitant to help you since your friend was watching, but the moment that kettle..."** _

The boy shuddered, recalling how his non-existent heart had almost stopped when that kettle tipped. **_"...I don't want to think about that."_**

Henry just stared at this 'ghost'. So far, he had no reason to feel afraid of him whatsoever. He didn't sense any harmful intent from him either. Henry gulped.

"S-So that's it...? You're just a ghost here...?"

_**"Mmhmm."** _

"T-Then why'd you reveal yourself to me? Why now of all times?"

The boy blinked, confused. As if he couldn't possibly fathom why Henry didn't know his reasons.

**_"Because you said you wanted a friend who cared for you because you were you. That's who I am."_ **

**\----------**

An entire week had passed since Henry had encountered the ghost. And frankly, they both knew they weren't talking to each other as much as the ghost would've liked. 

The main reason was simply because Henry still needed time to process _everything_ that just happened. And who could blame him? It wasn't everyday a ghost pops into your life and offers to be your friend. Henry had been researching as much as he could about ghosts, but all the books could offer were theories and outlandish stories that obviously weren't true since Henry had **actually** encountered a ghost and knew what they were like.

Well, one ghost anyway.

_**"Henry, I'm bored. Will you talk to me today?"** _

Henry was sitting at his desk, reading through a Science book when the ghost asked that. It had become routine for the ghost to ask that every once in a while, and the answer would always be 'no', making the ghost scowl but slink away. But today...

_"Sure. Let's talk."_

 That made the ghost perk up and Henry turned his chair to face him. **_"Yay! What shall we do? What do you want to do?"_** "Honestly, I just want to ask you a few questions... I still don't get..." Henry waved one hand at the ghost, trying to emphasize his point. "...This."

**_"Oh. Okay. Understandable. Shoot away. Your questions I mean. Don't actually shoot me. Actually nothing would even happen if you did...."_ **

"Moving away from that. One, why do you look like me?" That made the smile droop off the ghost's face. **_"Oh. Uhh... Okay how do I explain this..."_ ** The ghost mumbled, placing a hand under his chin. _**"...Alright. The thing is, in order for ghosts to appear to humans, we need to take on a physical form. We never appear as those stupid sheets that you humans portray us as. Most ghosts take on their old form before they died simply because it's convenient but for me... Well..."**_ The ghost sighed.

_**"I can't remember what I used to look like."** _

Henry frowned. "Why?" The ghost looked away.

_**"...I never looked in a mirror, Henry. I don't know what I looked like when I was alive, so I have no 'old form' to change to when I'm dead."**_

The ghost seemed somber now. He might not remember how he looked like, but he certainly seemed to know how he **died**. Henry decided not to let that question slip from his mouth, so he veered the conversation away. "So... You took on my appearance. Why?" The ghost simply shrugged his shoulders. **_"Convenient. Naturally though, I needed to change myself up a bit so you wouldn't get confused. I like the way I look right now even if I don't know why."_** "O...kay...?" _**"Anything else?"**_

Henry hummed and thought about it. Then, he got one. 

"Can others see you?" _**"No."**_ "Can they hear you?" **_"No."_ ** "Can they hear me?" _ **"Yes. You're talking to yourself."**_

....Well then... That answers that...

_"This is a disturbing question, but where's your body?"_

_**"As in corpse?"**_

_"Er... Yes. You don't have to answer if you-"_

_**"No one dug a grave for me, so it just...decomposed. It's probably just bones buried under layers and layers of dirt and concrete."** _

_"Sorry."_

**_"Water under the bridge, Henry. Water under the bridge."_ **

**\----------**

Henry was excited. He found an amazing store with lots of toys. It almost seemed like a wonderland for children! He wanted to show the ghost. Perhaps he would enjoy it just as he had!

"Ghost! Ghost! You have to see- Ghost!!" The ghost was sitting on Henry's bed, faced away from the door. At the sound of Henry's voice, he perked up and looked over to see the boy panting by the door, out of breath. He raised an eyebrow. _ **"Uh... Yes? Do you need something, Henry?"** _ "You need to see this!!" Henry grabbed the ghost's hand without warning and yanked him over down the hallway. The sight would've appeared abnormally strange if anyone else had seen them together. The ghost stumbled slightly before opting to float and let Henry pull him as if he was a balloon.

_**"Where are we going, Henry?"** _

"To a store I found downtown! You have to see it!"

_**"Wait, downtown?! Henry wait-"** _

The excited boy didn't listen and hauled the ghost out the door. They were just at the gate leading out into the streets. "Come on, come on!" _**"Wait-"**_

The hand was suddenly forcibly **yanked** from him.

Henry turned, confused.

The ghost was standing directly behind the gate, behind the pavement. Henry walked back. 

"What's wrong?"

The ghost sighed and reached his hand out into the street, only to lay his hand, palm flat against thin air, just behind the pavement. 

_As if there was a barrier there._

_**"Henry, I can't leave this place."** _

Henry's smile dropped.

"O-Oh... I- Um..."

Henry swallowed while the ghost looked away. Then, he looked back up with a determined gaze. "Alright! I'll just buy some of the toys and show you! Aaaand I'll tell you all about the things I saw inside!" He said. The ghost blinked at Henry, before laughing. Henry beamed.

_Good. That sad face didn't look good on him anyway._

**\----------**

Henry was practicing writing with his right hand once more in his room. His father was watching closely, within a hairs breath of the poor boy. His gaze almost made Henry think that he was **actively** trying to spot **mistakes** Henry did that could serve as a reason to **punish** him. 

Henry was sweating nervously and his fingers couldn't stop quivering, making the ink splash everywhere. He could tell his father was getting angrier and angrier at him, it was just...his _**aura**_. But no matter how threatening his father was right now, Henry...

_"I can't do this- I can't I can't I can't-"_

_"He scares me, he's terrifying me, why is this happening to me? I- My hand won't stop shaking-"_

A cold hand wrapped around his own and Henry let out a tiny gasp. **_"Shh. Stay quiet. Don't react."_** Henry flicked his eyes over to the semi-transparent hand wrapped around his as the ghost leaned over behind him, pressing against Henry's back.

**_"Henry, you're the only one who can see me and feel me right now. Just stay quiet, okay?"_ **

Henry gulped, but kept still. 

The ghost guided Henry's hand as the boy continued to write. He tightened his grip when Henry's loosened. He lifted Henry's hand so the boy wouldn't press and splatter the ink. 

He helped Henry, made sure he didn't make any more mistakes as he wrote. But at the same time, he didn't control Henry's movement. He merely guided him.

 _"Alright, that's enough. Well done."_ Henry's father said and left the room with the finished essay. He slammed the door shut, leaving the two in silence. The ghost let go of Henry's hand.

**_"...Can I please punch him?"_ **

Henry was taken aback. "Wh- No! Absolutely not!"

 ** _"Come oooon!! I'm asking politely!!"_** The ghost whined.

"No."

_**"Fiiiiine...."** _

Henry stared up at the ghost, who had his arms crossed, upset he wasn't allowed to punch Henry's father. 

_"...Thank you..."_

The ghost flicked his eyes over at Henry. **_"Hm? For what?"_** "M-My hand... The writing thing. Thank you for helping me." The ghost blinked and shrugged. **_"It's not a big deal. I'll do it again if you want me to. Then again..."_** The ghost tapped Henry's hand with his finger. Henry caught the glare that he shot at the **fading scars** on his wrist made when his father had punished him before the look immediately disappeared again.

_**"I'd probably still do it even if you didn't ask me to."** _

**\----------**

Henry was bored.

He was sprawled out on the couch, stomach filled from supper and all his duties finished for the day. "Boooooored..." He moaned. _**"Haha, hello Henry~"**_ Henry perked up and sat up, facing a smiling ghost that looked like just like him. Never had he thought he would get used to the sight of a _semi transparent version_ of **himself** floating around the house, minding his own business.

"Hello ghost! Want to play?" **_"Hmm... Sure. But I want to show something to you first!"_** The ghost sounded extremely excited, so Henry went along and followed the ghost as he whipped around the corners down the hallway. Eventually, they reached the library, which made Henry confused. 

"Um... Why are we here?" Henry asked, looking around the dark room. The ghost gestured over to a book on the bookshelf. _**"I found a se~cret~"**_ He said in a singsong tone, pointing at the book. Henry raised an eyebrow and walked over to the book the ghost was pointing at. He reached out and pulled it, intending to take it off the bookshelf, but there was a sudden ' _ **click**_ ' and he froze.

The empty wall suddenly opened up to reveal a secret elevator gated by black bars. Henry's jaw dropped and he adjusted his glasses while the ghost laughed and danced in glee. _ **"Go inside! Go inside! Go on, Henry!!"**_ He said excitedly. Henry didn't need to be told twice and stumbled inside. With a little fiddling, the two managed to make the elevator go somewhere and they came to a door. Henry twisted the doorknob and swung the door open to reveal a room.

The room was filled with books and a table and chemicals everywhere. Henry recognized some of the titles. He had told the ghost a few weeks back that he found science and chemistry fascinating. Since then, books of chemical formulas and theories have begun to pop up on Henry's desk. At the time, Henry thought nothing of it, assuming it was the ghost that picked them out by exploring the deeper parts of the house's library but now...

_"I-Is this where you've been getting those books?!"_

**_"Most of them yes."_ **

_"A-A-Amazing!!"_

With stars in his eyes, Henry explored the room. The excited duo looked around the new room, careful not to disturb anything that might be important or dangerous. That didn't stop them from staring at the different colored chemicals and Henry almost **sneezing** all over the powders.

"Ah- AAAAH-" _**"DON'T SNEEZE!!!"**_ "Ah- I'm okay." _ **"Are you TRYING to kill me when I'm already dead?!"**_ "...No...?"

_**"HENRY!!"** _

_They both froze._

_ **"What are you doing in my study?! Get out this instant! This will not go unchecked!! You are not allowed here!"** _

**\----------**

_**"........."** _

_"........."_

_**"...I'm sorry..."** _

_"It's not your fault..."_

**_"I didn't know he was there... I was distracted. I was- I'm sorry."_ **

_"It's okay..."_

**_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_ **

_"It's okay... I promise, you have nothing to-"_

Henry winced in pain but still reached out to comfort the ghost, but...

_He suddenly vanished._

_Henry froze..._

_And slowly retracted his hand back._

**\----------**

Henry was leaning against a tree in his backyard. It was a huge tree that brought shade and comfort but...today, not so much.

_Five days._

Five days since that incident at his father's study and still no sign of the ghost. Try as he might, Henry was beginning to lose hope. He had gotten sloppier in his writing again and had gradually stopped playing and reading anymore. All he did was eat and sleep. Even the servants had begun to grow concerned for the young boy's declining mental health.

_He missed him._

Henry missed someone that was not of the living. While that would make sense if it was someone close like a family member, this was a total stranger. Henry had no reason to miss him, and yet he did.

 _"Where are you?"_ He muttered to himself, watching the leaves slowly drift down to the ground.

Then, he felt a weight on his head and his hand immediately shot up to feel...

Soft petals...?

Henry gripped and pulled off from his head a... _flower crown_...?

_**"Hello Henry."** _

Suddenly, the ghost drifted into view in front of Henry, having obviously coming from above. He had a strained smile on, almost as if he looked tired. He shifted on his feet anxiously. ** _"..Um... Listen, I-"_**

_Henry hugged him._

_I can touch him. I can feel his weight. I can feel his skin. I can touch his hair."_

Those were the thoughts that went through Henry's head even as the ghost yelled at him to get off.

_"I'm glad you're back."_

**_"..........."_ **

_"I'm so glad you're back."_

**_"...I'm sorry I left you alone for so long."_ **

_Henry grinned._

_"It's aaaall water under the bridge!"_

**_"Hah... You're a cheeky one, Henry."_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Comic link first and foremost: http://thesearchforhenryjekyll.smackjeeves.com/comics/1833580/ch-1-cover/
> 
> You know what's funny? I actually forgot how Henry accessed his father's study so I just wrote that part in and then checked the comic and it was correct. Now I'm on the floor thanking the heavens for my unconsciously amazing memory.
> 
> Don't worry guys, Edward won't just be called 'the ghost' the entire time, only just for this chapter. I think the Canon part will only pop up in very late chapters.
> 
> So in this, Henry discovers his father's study thanks to Edward instead of sneaking in. As you can see from the tags, Henry's father is obviously abusive towards Henry, but in these times, it's considered essential and normal among people of high status. Not that I'm saying it's okay to do that kind of thing, obviously it isn't!
> 
> More will be learned about Edward, but I'll only post all the information in the next chapter. You'll see why when it's out and you read it.
> 
> You know, I like Edward always saying 'Henry' when he's talking to Henry because I always think of Edward with a really innocent head tilt like: "Yeah?" XD
> 
> As stated before, I only own this story idea and this work and not the characters or the original comic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A kudo would be greatly appreciated! :D


	3. Edward Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry gives the Ghost a name and the two grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Man, AO3 is really a bitch sometimes. The connection doesn't work sometimes and I end up losing my progress. Annoying, but I deal with it.
> 
> Anyway! Here's the new chapter! As always, this is based off the amazing Webcomic: The Search For Henry Jekyll by MidoriLied! That I recommend you read before reading this! I'll leave the link for the comic down in the notes below! I don't own any of the characters and only own the idea and work!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Henry watched as his father slammed the door shut and sighed in relief, slumping against his chair. "Phew..."  ** _"Can I please punch him? Please?"_**  The Ghost begged, glaring at the door where Henry's father had just left from. "No. Sorry Ghost, but you can't." Henry muttered. The Ghost sighed. ** _"Fine."_  **He said, defeated. 

Henry had just gone through another session of writing with his right hand. The Ghost had swooped in and helped him as always. However, Henry noticed how he had to help him less and less. In the span of the few weeks he had helped him, Henry found that he could write much faster and neater with his right hand. It was as though the training process was speeding up thanks to the Ghost.

Somehow.

The Ghost floated over to the crumpled pieces of paper left on the table while Henry occupied himself with books and thoughts. In Lord Jekyll's own words, these paper balls were signs of failures. But The Ghost just saw them as his excuse to beat the ever living shit out of his own  **son**. He glared daggers at the offending papers.

 _Some humans... They're truly more twisted than Lucifer himself._  He concluded.

The Ghost picked up one of the paper balls and unfolded it, reading through the contents. He hummed. Henry really wasn't that bad in writing...

 _ **"I think you'd be able to write a really good book."**_  He said, turning to Henry with the paper in his hands. Henry laughed. "Really now?" _ **"Really truly."**_  "Well thank you. Though I doubt I'll be able to reach Shakespeare level." He joked. The Ghost made a face at that.

 _ **"God no. I'm a ghost and even I think the speech of those times were ridiculous!"**  _Henry laughed out loud at that.

 ** _"What?! I'm not wrong! Seriously, it sounds like someone stuffed cotton into their mouths!_** " Henry laughed louder at the Ghost's exasperated tone.

Yeah.

Henry could get used to this.

_Life was good._

**\----------**

Henry hummed a small tune as he shuffled through his closet, tossing out the ones that were too small for him and trying to sort through all the fabrics. The Ghost watched him with mild interest and preferred to look around, even if he already knew Henry's room inside and out. It was still a nice room to look at.  _Very very neat._

"Hey Ghost?" The Ghost looked back at Henry, who had popped his head out of the closet. ** _"What is it, Henry?"_**  He responded.

_"...Do you have a name?"_

The Ghost froze at that.

_**"...No."** _

_"Do you want one?"_

_**"....Maybe. I don't know."** _

The Ghost shrugged. He didn't really care if Henry gave him a name or not. But it seemed like a nice thing to have...

"Well, I can't just keep calling you 'ghost' forever! I really want to call you by an actual name!" Henry complained. The Ghost thought about it. The boy  **did**  had a valid point... 

**_"Alright. Why don't you pick a name for me then?"_ **

"Wh- Really?! A-Are you really okay with that?" Henry asked, stunned.  _ **"Mmhmm. I don't care that much. Just don't pick something ridiculous."**_  "Haha, of course not."

Henry crossed his arms and frowned, looking down in deep thought. The Ghost watched, amused at how hard Henry was trying to think of a name for him. He took pity on the poor boy and decided to try and help.

 _ **"Well... How about we start with my last name?"**_  He suggested. "Er... Well, it could be based on what you do most of the time." Henry said, thinking through what the Ghost had done in an effort to find a name.

_**"Well... I only show myself to you. There's the wall phasing thing, floating, hiding from everyone but yo-"** _

_"THAT'S IT!!!"_

The Ghost jolted at Henry's loud tone and looked at him, seeing his glimmering eyes he got whenever he had an idea.

_"Hide!! As in **H-Y-D-E**!! How about that?"_

_**"....Huh. Hyde..."**_  The Ghost tested the name on his lips.

_He liked it._

_**"Alright. Hyde it is then. What about a first name then?"** _

At that, Henry smiled sheepishly and looked away. "W-Well... I actually already came up with a name but... I-I don't know if you'll like it or not." He said quietly, nervously twiddling his fingers. 

Hyde shrugged. ** _"You won't know that unless you tell me. Spit it out. I won't judge."_**

_"Edward."_

_**"........"** _

Henry gulped as the silence drew out. Finally, unable to take the tension, he looked up at Hyde.

Not expecting to see him  **crying**.

_**"B-But that's your-"** _

_"I know. I know. It's my brother's name. But... T-That's how I feel about you."_

_"You're like the brother I never got to have."_

Henry was expecting a lot of reactions from Hyde, but not for him to start crying and laughing at the same time. At this point, he was on the floor, leaning against Henry's bedpost and just...continued laughing and crying.

Henry didn't know what to do or how to help, so he simply stood by and watched. Eventually, Hyde stopped and he took a deep breath, calming himself down. He looked at Henry and smiled.

_**"Then, it's decided! From this day forward until the end of time, my name will be Edward Hyde! The Ghost of the Jekyll household and Henry Jekyll's brother and closest friend!"** _

_Henry began crying and laughing at the same time as well while Edward fussed over worriedly._

_**"Ah- D-Did I do something wrong..?!"** _

_"No... N-No... It's just..."_

_"I'm so happy...!!"_

**\----------**

 

Edward stared out the window at the back garden, frowning. There were a lot of workers in the garden, more so than usual. And that was...

**Concerning.**

He sighed and leaned away from the window, floating away to find Henry. 

 _ **"Henry!"**_  He called, wandering the hallways  ** _"Heeenry!!!"_  **He tried again. Still no response. Edward huffed and continued along. Either Henry was out, couldn't hear him or heard him and couldn't respond because someone was with him.

Eventually, it was the first one. Edward found the boy inside of  _his father's hidden study_ , much to his shock. 

 _ **"HENRY!!"**_  He yelled, popping his head through the floorboards. The other boy shrieked and threw down the book he was reading in surprise. "E-Edward-!! W-W-What are you doing here?!" He was twiddling his fingers nervously, smiling sheepishly. Edward crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Henry. His expression was enough to speak:  _"Really?"_  Even if he didn't utter a word.

Henry sighed. "Sorry... I couldn't help myself..." He said. Edward shrugged.  _ **"Can't blame you really. Though, it wouldn't hurt to tell me so I can keep watch over you. I don't want a repeat of...last time."**_  Edward said. Both boys shuddered at the memory.

_"Y-Yeah... Let's get out of here."_

 

Henry coughed once both boys were out of the area, catching Edward's attention. 

"Um... Is there a reason why you were looking for me?" Henry asked. Edward tensed up. ** _"Uhh... Yes. Actually. Why are there so many gardeners and workers in the back garden?"_  **He asked. "Oh. That's easy."

Henry hopped onto the couch and swung his feet back and forth. "My father and the other servants found a lot of damage in the garden. Flowers destroyed, fields yanked away, trees uprooted aaand a bunch of other things. They suspect it's some animal or someone trying to pull some kind of insult on them. So my father's putting a bunch of people to guard the garden  **day and night**." He finished. 

Throughout the explanation, Edward seemed to get more and more nervous as he began to frantically pace in place. This didn't go unnoticed by Henry, who creased his eyebrows in worry.  _ **"A-All day and night...?"**_

_"Edward...? Are you alright...?"_

Edward to jump up as if he had been shocked.

_**"H-Huh? O-Oh-! Of course! I'm perfectly alright! I just have to...go."** _

 Yeah... Henry wasn't buying that lie. "Ed-"

He vanished.

"......."

Henry sighed.

_"I hate it when he does that."_

 

For the rest of the day and the day after that -which was today-, Henry didn't see Edward.  **At all**. Which concerned him. Especially after his behavior the day before. 

He searched the entire household for the other boy, but to no avail.

"Edward? Eeeeedwaaaard!!!" Henry called. One of the butlers overheard him and approached the young boy. "Is something the matter, Junior Jekyll? Are you looking for someone?" That made Henry's shoulders tense up and step back hastily.

"No! No no no no!! Nothing at all!!" He stepped back even more. "I-I'm just gonna go...  **BYE!!** " Henry sprinted.

He only stopped when he reached one of the empty rooms and slammed the door shut.  _"Phew. That was close."_  He huffed, relieved he was able to escape from the butler. Until...

Henry looked up.

And saw several items floating in the air. Just-  **floating**  there. In the darkness of the room. 

One figure sat in the center of the room, back turned to Henry. It seemed to glow green, just like the outlines of the objects floating in the air. Henry took a step closer. 

_"Edward?"_

The figure turned. And-

Completely white eyes stared back at him and Henry's eyes widened as he took a step back.

The being screeched a screech that sounded like someone scratching their nails against a chalkboard.

_"....Ed...ward...?"_

Suddenly, Henry's feet were no longer touching the ground as he was hoisted up by this... Whatever this was. 

It had Edward's face and body, its glow identical to Edward's eyes... But the eyes themselves...

_They were completely stark white that shone, absolutely **infuriated**._

It got closer to Henry as the boy weakly kicked and struggled in the air. Henry looked at the figure.  _"E-Edward...? What's wrong? What happened-"_

**Squeeze.**

Henry choked on his breath. 

_"E-Edward- Stop-"_

**Release.**

And Henry smacked against the floorboard, abruptly dropped.

Henry opened his eyes and immediately scrambled back on his hands and feet, petrified. All the objects that were previously in the air suddenly dropped down, some of the more fragile items like a vase, smashing to bits upon impact.

The figure descended to the ground and the glow and whiteness vanished and it gasped.

**_Edward Hyde._ **

 

 _ **"Henry!"**_  Immediately, Edward skidded to the ground and pulled Henry into a hug.

**_"Oh my God, oh my God, I'm sorry. Henry I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-"_ **

"...What..happened..?" Henry barely managed to whisper out. His tone didn't show any sign of fear towards the other boy, just confusion and daze.

_**"I-I'm sorry... It was- I wanted to tell you when you got older but..."** _

_Edward looked away._

**_"Henry, I can't control my powers. Especially when the moon is gone."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link first and foremost!: http://thesearchforhenryjekyll.smackjeeves.com/comics/1833580/ch-1-cover/
> 
> Edward Hyde finally got his name yippee!! So, a few things to note and recap. Henry and Edward's relationship is completely platonic. They only see each other as friends and brothers. Not lovers. Besides, if you've seen the comic, you already know who Henry likes XD
> 
> As mentioned, Edward is way stronger than he looks. This is actually EXTREMELY important once the main story comes in. More information will be given in the next chapter, I just wanted this to be about Henry giving Edward a name at last.
> 
> As stated before, I only own this story idea and this work and not the characters or the original comic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A kudo would be greatly appreciated! :D


	4. Hyde's Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Phew, this chapter is damn long... But hey! More to read! As always, this is an alternate universe to the amazing Wecomic: The Search For Henry Jekyll by MidoriLied! In which Edward Hyde is a ghost residing in the Jekyll manor and isn't a complete jerktart. It hasn't reached Canon yet, but you should still read it as this work will contain spoilers! I will leave the link down in the notes below!
> 
> This chapter will completely focus on how Henry and Edward will move forward with the realization that Edward is INSANELY powerful, too much for even himself to handle.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE COMIC OR CHARACTERS, ONLY THIS IDEA AND WORK

Henry was panicked, confused and worried. _Was something wrong with Edward? Was something going to happen to Edward? What did he mean by his power? He didn't mean to hurt me, did he?_ No, of course not. He wouldn't do that.

**_"Henry. Henry, breathe."_ **

Snapped out of his trance, Henry gasped, only now realizing how much his lung burned from the lack of oxygen. "W-What happened...? What did you mean by power? I-Is it dangerous to you? How bad is it?" He immediately began shooting questions left and right at Edward, who seemed more relieved than annoyed at Henry's words. But he did scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

 ** _"Um... It's a long explanation. You think you can sit through it?"_** Edward asked. Henry gave him a deadpan look. 

"Edward, I once had to sit through 5 hours of Britain History."

Edward blinked, and chuckled. ** _"Haha, fair point. Alright then."_**

Edward flicked over a chair for Henry to sit in. And he did and even stared up at Edward attentively.

_**"Um... Where to start... Okay. Remember how I told you I can levitate objects, phase through walls, all that? All ghosts need power to do that. But um... Our powers are usually out of control for reasons even we can't figure out. What we DO know is that for some reason, the moon is able to 'absorb' some of our energy."** _

Henry nodded along, taking in all of that information. "Okay... That doesn't explain what happened to you. And wouldn't the moon just um...take away all your powers?"

_**"No. No no, it just takes away some of it. Never to the point that would cause us harm, but when a full moon is out, we're practically completely ordinary. Take me floating in the air as an example. Normally, I'd have to consciously ensure I stay to the ground, but when the full moon is around, I won't have to constantly think about staying on the ground since the moon's holding my powers back."** _

"A-Amazing-!"

 _ **"However, when the moon is gone, it's uh..."**_ Edward sighed.

**_"It gets bad."_ **

"How so?"

_**"Without the moon around to filter our energy, it slams into us full force. It makes us go crazy. It makes us uncontrollable. We start doing things involuntarily, sometimes not even aware of anything going on around us. We're at the mercy of our power. Objects around us float erratically, we flicker in and out of existence, we scare people, we're..."** _

**_"We're not ourselves."_ **

Henry gulped at that. Well, that explains Edward trying to choke him. He'd never do that under normal circumstances. But... That begged the question...

"Is it painful for you?"

Edward tensed up.

_**"...There's nothing but haziness. I can barely see anything or feel anything and-"** _

_**"All I can hear is screaming."** _

Henry clasped both hands over his mouth. "That sounds horrible!" He exclaimed. Edward shrugged. ** _"You get used to it after such a long time. Now, it just feels more like standing under a waterfall. Not that bad."_** "That still seems terrible!" Henry jumped off his chair and got right up in Edward's face, making him stumble back in surprise.

"Isn't there something I can do?"

Edward looked at Henry. He seemed both desperate and determined, which made him sigh. No way to convince him to drop the subject now...

 _ **"Alright... There is ONE thing. But it uh... I dunno, seems uncomfortable..?"** _ Edward said. Henry nodded vigorously, keeping his lips tightly closed.

 ** _"To keep my powers well and truly under control, even when the moon's not around, I need another filter. One that gives me the option to give and take a certain amount of power from them. That way, I won't be TOO powerful, but never TOO weak."_** Edward explained. Henry looked at him in confusion. "Where are we going to get something like that?!" He asked. Edward's face drooped.

_**"You."** _

**\----------**

Henry sat on his bed in deep thought. It had been two days since Edward revealed his power and his suggestion. Him? A filter? For a Ghost no less?! How was that supposed to work? Would there be any side effects? Why him and not anyone else?

_**"HENRY."** _

Henry flinched at his father's tone and tried to concentrate on his work. He didn't notice Edward phasing through the ceiling into the room and glaring at his father. He looked over at Henry and figured from his face that he was distracted.

**_"...Hm."_ **

He floated over to the boy and whispered in his ear. 

**_"Meet me in the back garden after your father releases you."_ **

Henry's eyes widened, but quickly shook it off and pretended that nothing happen. However, his eyes followed the ghost as he floated over to his father.

Who proceeded to stick his tongue out and blow raspberries at him.

Henry had to bite down on his tongue to stop from laughing.

 

Henry looked left and right in the hallway. After confirming that no one was around, he twisted the doorknob open and entered the garden. There, just as he expected, Edward was sitting on one of the thick branches high atop a tree, looking in mild interest at the leaves falling. Henry walked under the tree, leaves crunching under his feet as he looked up at the tree. "Edward!! I'm here!!" He called. Edward looked down, saw Henry and dropped down to the ground. ** _"Hello Henry."_** He greeted once he faced the other boy.

Silence filled between them.

 ** _"...So..."_** Edward kicked away a leaf at his feet. 

_"Okay."_

_Edward blinked._

**_"...Excuse me what?"_ **

_"I said okay. I don't mind being used as a filter. I mean, if it doesn't hurt me that is."_

Edward just stared on, taking a minute or two to just process the fact that Henry just **accepted** without so much as a second thought. He hadn't even discussed the conditions...

_**"Well... There are a few things I need to discuss and explain to you. Come here."** _

Edward floated over to the tree and patted the spot in the shade. Henry walked over and sat down, looking at Edward and waiting for him to speak. 

_**"Well... For one thing, if we're gonna do this, we'll have to do it tonight when my power is at its strongest."** _

"Mmhmm. Okay. I already agreed to it so..."

**_"There are other details. For one thing, it won't hurt you. I promise."_ **

"...Um. I never thought of that or asked, but okay. Why not though?"

**_"Because you're not dead. My energy can't affect you in any way but ONE."_ **

That made Henry's ears prick up.

_"What way...?"_

_**"You can command me in any way. In other words, you have full control over me."** _

Henry blinked. "Wait... Isn't that a bad thing for you?" Edward tilted his head, but smiled.

**_"I trust you."_ **

".........."

Henry looked away, simply...processing what Edward just said.

_"That... That um... T-Thank you. Thank you very much, Edward."_

Edward simply grinned, but it soon faded away into a frown.

_**"Are you ready?"** _

Henry tensed up. "W-Wait, right now?!" He asked, shocked. Edward merely raised an eyebrow. _**"Um. Yes. I just told you that we have to do it tonight. What better timing than now? I said it wouldn't hurt so I..."**_

Henry gulped. This was truly a now or never situation... Even though Henry fully trusted Edward's words, he couldn't help but worry. It was normal human instinct. But even so, with shaky breaths...

_"O-Okay..."_

The moment those words left his lips, the glow returned, brighter than ever and the leaves around their feet began to move. Henry looked up at Edward.

The white, slate looking eyes had returned. **No longer Edward.** _This was no longer Edward._

Henry closed his eyes on instinct and his whole body stiffened up. Repeated words went through his head.

It won't hurt.

It won't hurt. It won't hurt.

It won't hurt. It won't hurt. It won't hurt. It won't hurt. It won't hurt.

It won't-

**_"Henry."_ **

Henry cracked one eye open to see Edward hovering in front of him, staring at him in worry and curiosity.

"I-Is is over....?"

**_"...Um. Yeah."_ **

 "....Huh...."

_That didn't feel so bad..._

Edward tilted his head curiously at Henry, who was thinking rather seriously to himself. He sighed.

**_"If I_ _'m being completely honest, I'm diving into this head first just as you are."_ **

Henry seemed confused. "W-What do you mean?" That made Edward raise an eyebrow.

_**"Exactly how many times do you think a ghost oh-so-willingly handed all of its control to a human being?"** _

"...Fair point."

Edward allowed Henry to have a few moments of silence to collect his thoughts when Henry suddenly spoke up.

_"You know, I should probably write this all down in a book..."_

Edward blinked, then laughed.

 _ **"Perhaps. But you will need to be discreet about it. After all..."**_ He put a finger to his lips. 

**_"No one else can know about my existence."_ **

**\----------**

_"Edward!!"_

Edward was up on the roof when he heard the call. He merely cracked one eye open, but immediately closed it back.

_"EDWAAARD!!!"_

Okay that does it.

He sighed, sat up and phased his way through down into the house. He placed his hands on his hips as he looked around for the screaming child.

_"EDWAAAAARD!!"_

_**"Alright alright, where even are you Henry??"** _

Suddenly, he saw Henry round the corner into the hallway where he was and crashed directly into him. _**"Ack-!"** "Ow-!"_

They both fell to the ground and looked up at each other. Edward sighed. _ **"Well? Why were you calling me so loudly?"**_ He asked, slightly grumpy after just been interrupted from his nap. Henry blinked.

_"Uhhh... I never called for you. I **was** looking for you though."_

Edward's eyes widened. **_"But- You were yelling so loudly..."_** At that, Henry raised an eyebrow.

_"You're saying that I would yell down the hallway where anyone could hear me?"_

Edward kept quiet.

Though, Edward could tell that Henry believed him as he looked just as confused as he was. Suddenly, Henry clicked his fingers as his eyes glimmered with an idea. "Ohhh... Hang on! Let me test this!" He gestured Edward over and pointed at his face. "Keep your eyes on me, okay?" Edward blinked in confusion, but nodded. Henry didn't move his lips and just stared back at Edward.

_"Can you hear me?"_

Edward jolted back because CLEARLY Henry had not opened his mouth. Was he communicating to him through his mind?! Could he do it as well? Edward gave it a try.

 ** _"A-Are you talking to me through my mind?"_** Edward thought up.

No response and Henry just looked at Edward in anticipation. Edward sighed in disappointment and spoke up.

_**"I heard you. But you didn't respond to me when I did it as well."** _

"You tried it?"

**_"Yes. But it seems that it's only one-way. Kind of upsetting but... It's good! And unexpected!"_ **

"Wow.... I need to write this down!" Henry exclaimed, stumbling and searching around. "Agh... Where is it??" Edward tilted his head until he spotted a small notebook at one side. Huh. It must've fallen when they crashed into each other.

Edward picked up the book and observed it. It was a pitch black book with a two locks curled around the book. One golden and the other silver. _**"Huh. Very beautiful."** _ He thought and turned over to Henry. 

**_"Here you go, Henry."_ **

_"Ah! Thank you!"'_

_**"What is that anyway?"** _

Henry grinned from ear to ear. "That's actually why I was looking for you! I wanted to show you this book! It needs two keys to unlock, and you can't force it open without damaging the contents inside!" He said victoriously. Edward raised an eyebrow. **_"Where'd you get it?"_**

_"I made it!"_

Edward's jaw dropped open. 

_**"I- How?!"** _

His only answer from Henry was the boy sticking out his tongue mischievously, which broke Edward's surprise into a smile as he shook his head.

**_"Alright alright. Where are the keys?"_ **

Henry shuffled through his pants pocket until he pulled out a golden key and a silver key. "Here they are!" He declared and even inserted the keys into the locks. Edward waited for him to twist them, but when he didn't, he looked up at the other boy. 

 _ **"Well? What are you waiting for?"**_ He asked. Henry smiled back at him and shook his head.

_"You need to twist the two locks at the same time. In other words, you need two people to open this!"_

Edward's eyes widened. **_"I- Oh. You want me to..."_ ** He pointed at himself dumbly while Henry simply laughed and nodded. 

With that, both boys reached out and grabbed the key. Henry the gold one, Edward the silver one. They both twisted. 

The locks clicked and the cover of the book where the locks were shot open to the first page. Edward stared in amazement. **_"Awesome..."_ ** "Haha, thank you. I worked really hard on it." Henry said, flushing in embarrassment. 

_"I'm going to write down everything about you and ghosts and all that in here. Is that alright?"_

Henry looked up at Edward expectantly, his eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Edward frowned slightly.

**_"I don't mind at all. The security of the book itself in remarkable but... where are we even going to hide the book? Hell, what about the keys?!"_ **

Henry smirked.

_"Ah... Well, I already came up with ideas! Let's go to my room first!"_

 

Once both boys were comfortably settled in Henry's room, Henry wandered over to his nightstand and suddenly began _pulling_ at it. Edward raised an eyebrow at him. **_"Um... Need help with that?"_** "Nope nope. I got it!" And just like that, the small boy was able to pull the nightstand away from the bed enough for Edward to realize what was behind it. A tiny compartment inside the wall with a six letter code over it. 

_"I'll hide the book in here! You can come up with the code and we'll both memorize it!"_

Edward nodded slowly.

_**"Okaaay... What else?"** _

_"I'll hide one key and you can hide the other!"_

Edward blinked.

Wait what?

_"We need two people to unlock the book anyway, so why not have one person keep one key each?"_

**_"Wait wait wait, and we won't tell each other??"_ **

_"Nope!"_

**_"B-But what if something happens and one of us isn't around and we need the book?"_ **

At that, Henry hummed in thought.

_"Weeell, we'll give each other a clue to where the key is hidden! Hide it in a place only we know!"_

Edward sighed and crossed his arms.

It seemed like quite a full proof plan. Henry definitely thought through this... And...

Looking up at the boy and his excited eyes searching for approval...

Edward sighed.

**_"Alright alright."_ **

_"Hooray!!"_

_**"Which key do you want to hide?"** _

_"Um... The golden one!"_

**_"Alright then, I'll take the silver key."_ **

_"We'll figure out where to hide the keys later! Get the code down first!"_

_**"Hm... Alright."** _

**\----------**

Things were quiet in the Jekyll household. There was only slight chatter and the pitter patter of people walking around the house. Henry was inside his room, writing frantically in his book as Edward easily answered his **mountains** of questions one after the other.

_"Mmhmm. Any weaknesses?"_

_**"Weaknesses?"** _

_"Is there anything on the physical plane that affects you? Hurts you in any way?"_

_**"...Salt."** _

Henry blinked.

_"...Salt...?"_

**_"Well if you want me to specify: Sodium Chloride. You know the one. Edible, used as seasoning blah blah blah. That one."_ **

_"Aaand no other salts have this effect?"_

_**"Nope. Just that one. Touching that kind of salt makes our bodies dissolve like acid. We can regenerate but it actually takes a fair bit of time. Besides, it hurts like hell."** _

_"So you can't go near the ocean?"_

_**"Mm... Not really. Some ghosts are more resilient than others towards the salt in the ocean so some ghosts can live near the ocean. But don't expect us to go deep sea diving, you hear?"** _

_"Of course."_

_**"That's why those dumb priests and ghost maniacs always have bags of salts with them. They know what's up!"** _

_"Fascinating!"_

 

Their intriguing conversation was suddenly interrupted by a brief knock upon Henry's door. The boy jolted up as Edward flitted his head over to the door. "Henry? May I come in?" It was one of the maids. "J-Just a moment!!" Henry yelled. In haste, he hurriedly slammed the book shut, the two boys hurriedly locking it up with the keys. Edward moved the nightstand away and unlocked the makeshift vault with his code, throwing the book inside. He shut the vault door back, messed up the code again and slid the nightstand back to its original position. The two boys did all this rather quickly with a sense of urgent panic that finally died down once the book was safely hidden. Edward gave Henry a thumbs up and the boy cleared his throat.

"O-Okay! You can come in now!" He called.

The doorknob twisted open to reveal one of the maids. She was holding a letter. _"For you, Junior Jekyll."_ She said. "R-Right..." Henry took the letter in his hands and looked down at it. Edward floated down closer to Henry to inspect the letter as well. "Well... I shall take my leave if there is nothing else." The maid said, bowing and leaving the room.

The moment the door shut, both boys exhaled sighs of relief.

_**"That was way too close!"** _

_"You're telling me! I felt my heart skip a beat when she knocked on the door!"_

Both boys eventually relaxed and Edward poked at the letter. _ **"What's inside that anyway? Who's it from?"** _ He asked. Henry hummed and inspected the letter, his eyes suddenly gleamed in recognition.

_"It's from Mr Poole!"_

_**"Poole? Who's that?"** _

_"He used to be one of the butlers! He's super nice and kind to me! I wonder why he sent me a letter though..."_

_**"Open it then!"** _

_"Haha, alright alright!"_

Henry ripped open the letter and peered at the papers inside.

"...Huh..." Henry said thoughtfully. Edward read it as well, but there was very little in the letter that he could actually understand.

Suddenly, Henry stood up, which caused Edward to fall back, stunned.

**_"Henry?"_ **

_"Gotta go!"_

_**"Wh- Henry?!"** _

Edward was shocked as the other seemed in a hurry and ran out the door.

**_"Where are you going?!"_ **

_"To get new friends! Oh, and a **Valet**! Now my father will stop bugging me about it!"_

_**"Wh- Henry!!"** _

Edward chased the other boy to the front entrance and halted in front of the pavement, being unable to go any further. He turned his head, watching Henry go.

 

 

 

 

_**"...Henry...?"** _

 

 

 

 

Henry's Ghost Notes

\- Ghosts usually take on their old appearance, but Edward just takes on mine with minor differences because he can't remember how he looked like.

\- Ghosts can float, disappear, make objects and people float and phase through solid objects. They can probably do other things too that I don't know of. Have to ask Edward later.

\- Ghosts can choose who they want to reveal themselves to unless they get hysterical and powers go crazy. Then, everyone in the area can see them.

\- Most ghosts are stuck to the area where they died. The only ghost type I know of so far that does not have this condition are vengeful ghosts. Have to ask Edward for more details.

\- The moon affects the power of every ghost, including Edward. It absorbs their power, but never completely. They are the most sterile and calm on a full moon and the most dangerous and hysterical on an empty one.

\- Ghosts have weaknesses as well. Sodium Chloride -everyday salt- is one of them. Each ghost has different tolerances to them. I'll ask to ask Edward for more details.

\- Edward transferred some of his powers to me that he can take and give from, like a filter so he doesn't go crazy during an empty moon. I'm pretty sure he's still crazy powerful though. It doesn't hurt and won't affect me since I'm still alive. Though there might be side effects. Will add more details as I discover them.

\- I can talk to Edward via telepathy. It's only one-sided though but that's okay! If Edward's in the same room as me, then he can just talk to me no problem. I just have to talk in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Comic link first and foremost: http://thesearchforhenryjekyll.smackjeeves.com/comics/1833580/ch-1-cover/
> 
> WOOHOOO Al and Molly are coming in the next chapter whoop whoop!
> 
> Anyway, there's a few things I should try to review down for anyone who didn't understand this chapter.
> 
> Edward has powers from being a ghost, but most of the time, it's uncontrollable and the moon is able to absorb a bit of it and make it bearable for reasons unknown. That means that whenever the moon is gone, Edward has the tendency to go out of control, especially under certain emotions. In order to balance it out and prevent hurting or scaring anyone else in Henry's house, he needed another kind of storage box for his powers. He chose Henry since he wouldn't be affected by his powers as he was still alive and it wouldn't hurt him. The only side effect is that Henry is now able to command Edward to do anything he wants, but he doesn't take advantage of Edward's trust whatsoever. There are other side effects that might pop up that Edward and Henry are not aware of right now. Since Henry now has a direct connection with Edward, he wants to keep track of everything involving Edward and ghosts just in case.
> 
> Due to this, Henry made a book for this purpose that he has to keep extremely safe so no one else figures out his secret. The book has two locks that needs two keys that have to be twisted at the same time to unlock it. The boys hide one key each and won't tell the other where they hid it, only leaving a clue written on a piece of paper that they give to the other. Trying to force the lock open will destroy the entire book. Henry keeps the book inside a vault he carved out himself behind his nightstand with a code he let Edward set. They both know the code. Henry doesn't take out the book until he needs it.
> 
> Aaaand that's all so far! I think! Trust me, this is a huge deal. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave your thoughts in the comments below!
> 
> As stated before, I only own this story idea and this work and not the characters or the original comic.
> 
> A kudo would be greatly appreciated! Bye bye~!!


	5. Al And Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Edward meet Al and Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a lotta angst just gonna warn y'all ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ LES GOOOOO
> 
> If you don't already know, this is an alternate universe to the ever famous Webcomic made by MidoriLied: The Search For Henry Jekyll! Finally, this has reached the point of Canon! Mainly Henry's childhood and his relationship with Al and Molly. NOW you HAVE to go read the comic or else you'll be spoiled~
> 
> I'll leave the link to the comic in the notes below! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Edward closed his eyes and let himself float aimlessly around the house as he awaited Henry's return. Whatever could've happened for him to dash out like that? Valet? What's that?

 _ **"Aghhhh I don't get it at all!"**_ He whined, unhappy.

Suddenly, he felt a presence entering his property and narrowed his eyes. Humans... But **more** of them.

**_"That's new..."_ **

He floated out of the house to see who was at the front porch and his eyes widened. 

There was Henry, alongside several maids and butlers and... _Two new arrivals._ Children about Henry's age to be specific.

One was a petite girl with blonde hair and green eyes. The other had white hair and was unconscious in one of the other adult's arms. Edward tilted his head. Is this why Henry left the house in such a hurry? To pick up these two children? Who were they anyway?

Everyone went into the house, the last one being Henry, who stayed out. He gazed up at Edward, who slowly floated over towards him.

 _ **"Hello Henry. Who are those kids?"** _ He asked. Henry was bounding on his feet excitedly.

_"I want them to be my personal servants! I already asked my father and he said it was alright!"_

Edward bit his tongue, stopping himself from saying that Henry probably more ' **convinced** ' his shit ass of a father than **asked** him.

_**"You're sure about this?"** _

_"Yeah! They're my age! Isn't it exciting? I'm going to finally have friends my age!"_

Edward smiled at Henry. He really seemed hopeful and excited...

_**"Alright alright. Let's see what happens next then."** _

_"Yeah!"_

**\----------**

It turned out that the white haired boy was actually ill and had to take medication and rest for a while. Edward stayed around the area, keeping an eye out. He knew the girl had changed and was now sitting beside the boy on the bed. Were they siblings? Most probably, even though they looked nothing alike.

Eventually, the boy finally woke up and Edward could now see that his eyes were a deep red. **_"Strange color. I don't think I've ever seen eyes like that."_** He wondered, staring. The two talked for a bit before Henry came into the room with Tobias.

Edward didn't really care about Tobias all too much. If anything, the man was an annoyance because he was around Henry so much and prevented Edward from talking to him. Oh well, what could he do?

Edward didn't pay too much to the conversation until the boy slapped Henry's hand away, growling at him to get away. That made him float over, glaring.

_"Edward, stay back please."_

Henry's voice echoed inside his head, making him stop in his tracks. 

 _ **"Fine."**_ He huffed out. Edward crossed his arms and his ears pricked up at familiar footsteps. He clicked his tongue. 

Who else would have such loud and aggravating footsteps?

**_"Don't look now, your father's about to come in."_ **

Just as he said that, a servant burst into the room, announcing so. Never had Edward seen Henry dive under the bed so fast and signaling hush to everybody else.

Master Jekyll entered the room.

Edward growled at his tone. Making the girl fear him, outwardly boasting about his wealth on how he could 'buy' people and just **killing** even the slight sliver of calm and happiness in the atmosphere before finally leaving the room.

 _ **"...Bastard."**_ Edward muttered and gestured Henry to come out even before Tobias gave him the clear. Edward already knew the pathetic man wouldn't be back.

"Thank goodness!" Henry cried, popping his head from beneath the sheets. Edward snickered. He got up and dusted himself off before properly introducing himself to the boy. They began talking for a bit, but Edward tilted his head to the side when Henry grabbed the boy's hands happily.

_"Let's have fun, okay?"_

Then, he bid farewell and left the room. Edward was about to tail along, but he stopped, a small voice nagging in the back of his head.

_Stay. Learn more about the boy that's going to be Henry's valet._

**_And he did._ **

**_........_ **

 

 

"I actually have your uniform ready to go. Oh, and I held onto your things when I carried you back."

"I'm just amazed you got a ring this fancy on ya."

"Whoa!"

_"GIVE IT BACK!!"_

"Okay, okay! Sorry!"

**_"........"_ **

Edward caught a glance at the _ring_ the boy was trying so desperately to hide and seemed so protective over.

**_...Utterson...?_ **

**\----------**

The next day strolled around and Edward watched Henry fiddle around in his closet, picking out a new outfit.

"I know you have questions, Edward." Henry chuckled, pulling his head out for just a moment to point at Edward. "It's written all over your face." He laughed at Edward's defeated look. 

**_"Is it that obvious?"_ **

"It is when I've known you for so long, Edward."

Edward sighed and kept quiet for a moment.

_**"Those two kids... What are their names?"** _

"Uhh... The girl's name is _Molly_ and the boy is _Al!"_

**_"Al? Is that short for something?"_ **

"Well... His full name is _Aloysius_. But Molly told me he prefers being called Al."

**_"...And he's a Poole?"_ **

"Mmhmm!"

_**"....Huh..."** _

Henry chuckled, adjusting the ribbon around his collar. "Why are you being so mysterious?" **_"I'm a ghost. I'm meant to be mysterious."_** He said, wiggling his fingers. 

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, making Henry snap his mouth shut and Edward groan in annoyance. "C-Come in-!" He called.

The door opened to reveal a timid Molly in a cute maid outfit. Edward gave a thumbs up in approval, to which Henry snorted in laughter. Molly stared at him and he coughed. "U-Um... May I ask what you're doing here?" Henry asked. Molly nodded. "A-Al and I are ready for our duties..." She muttered softly. Henry beamed. "Awesome! Since it's your first day, I won't make it too hard for you! Promise!" He grabbed her hand and took off down the hallway.

Edward stared at Al in his new clothes. **_"He tied his ribbon wrongly..."_ ** He snickered. Too bad Henry pointed it out and fixed it, making Edward pout as his fun and amusement was ruined.

**\----------**

Two weeks had passed since Al and Molly's arrival and Henry was preparing to go to bed. Edward was busy checking what everyone else was doing inside his property when Henry's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. " ** _Hm? Sorry, what did you say Henry?"_ ** He asked. Henry blinked and sighed. 

_"I was asking you if it was alright for me to show Al the secret study..."_

Edward's eyes widened. 

_**"...What..?"** _

"W-Well- I-It's been two weeks and- Well I just think we're friends now and I thought..." Henry's voice trailed off as the boy looked away. 

His head shot right back up when he heard giggling.

Edward was laughing softly behind his hand.

_**"Henry, it's going to be YOUR study soon. You don't have to ask MY permission! I'll stand behind whatever decision you make."** _

Edward flinched when Henry began to tear up.

 **_"Hey-!"_ ** _"EDWAAAARD!!" **"Gah!! Get off me- HENRY!!!"**_

**\----------**

True to what he said, the very next morning, Henry dragged Al off to the library and unlocked the secret elevator down. Al gaped at the sight.

"A secret elevator... How'd you find this?" He asked. At that, Henry's voice caught in his voice. "I- Uh..." Edward was the one who found the elevator, not him. But he couldn't just tell Al that! Edward rolled his eyes. _**"Just tell him you followed your father. This is HIS study right now after all."**_

"Uhhh... I followed my father! Luckily he didn't spot me!"

Edward winced. The last part was definitely a huge lie and a half.

"Anyway, TADAA!!"

Henry spread his arms out proudly at the room while Al stared. "Wow..." He walked around, admiring the room. Until he stopped at a painting. Edward's shoulders tensed up as the boy gazed at the portrait.

"Who is this?"

"Ah... That's my mother. She passed away when she had my brother..."

"You have a brother?"

Henry's eyes flitted over to Edward, who shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

**_"He can't know."_ **

"...No, sadly. My mother wanted to name him Edward though..." He looked up at Edward.

_"I've never forgotten."_

Upon looking back and seeing Al's expression, Henry waved his hands around. "B-But, now you and Molly are here, so it's not so bad!" He said. 

Edward stood by and watched until he sensed a presence. _**"...You two better leave."**_

"Ah! Let's go! Before father finds us!" Henry took Al's hand and led him out. They trotted down the hallway. Edward frowned at their choice of conversation.

He never liked **Jillian**. But Henry was forced into having her as a fiancee. And he thought it could work. And if Henry thought it could work, then Edward could stand by that.

_For now at least._

Then... It transitioned to hair.

When Henry mentioned growing out his own hair like Al and Al began to laugh, Edward knew exactly what he was thinking about and began snickering himself. 

 _ **"Oh my God..."**_ He laughed, clutching at his stomach and doing somersaults in the air. ** _"Ahahaha!!"_**

Henry seemed ecstatic, solidifying his claim to grow out his hair from Al and Edward's laughter.

That was a good day.

_Until... It wasn't._

 

_"You will listen to me, son!"_

**_Shut up._ **

_"We can't take care of those two anymore!"_

_"B-But dad, they've only just started!"_

_"And they've already fallen behind!"_

**_Be quiet._ **

_"I told you that I'd get you professional servants, we can't be accountable for every thing on the street!"_

**_They're not THINGS._ **

_"Besides, the tudors said that you've been behind on your studies!"_

**_So what?! He'll just catch back up._ **

_"You are the future of this family!"_

**_You don't get to decide that._ **

_"When will you take this seriously?!"_

**_Be quiet. Shut up. Shut your damn mouth! Don't talk about Henry that way! You know nothing!_ **

**_Die. Die. Die. Die. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!_ **

**_I WANT YOU TO DIE!!!!_ **

_"I...understand, dad."_

**_"........."_ **

**\----------**

Edward tried to even out his breathing....

Damn it! It's not even an empty moon yet! Stop it... Don't lose your composu-

_Aloysius._

_**What the hell is he doing?!** _

Edward immediately got up and hurried to Henry's room, where he was found crying. As much as he wanted desperately comfort the boy, there were more serious issues at hand right now!

**_"Henry!!"_ **

_"E-Edward...? I-I... W-What is it...?"_

**_"ALOYSIUS, HE'S DOING SOMETHING STUPID."_ **

_"...What...?"_

_**"HE'S STEALING YOUR MOTHER'S NECKLACE! HENRY YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM NOW BEFORE-"** _

Henry was already out of the room. 

**\----------**

_**"............."** _

Distantly, Edward could hear children crying and words of comfort and reassurance, as well as yelling but...

They were nothing but wind to the scene that replayed in his head.

_Over. And over. And over. And over and over and over and over...._

_Whip cracking, yelling, Henry lying._

**_Blood._ **

 

_"Edward...?"_

Henry was bandaged up and sent to bed after a long and emotional night, but... Something seemed **_off_ ** about Edward.

He had followed him back to his room where Henry was treated. But as soon as he set foot inside his room, he just... _stood there._ Never moving, almost like he was paralyzed. 

Though he was hurt, Henry mustered up the strength to get out of bed and stumble up to his brother. Just as he was about to lay a hand on his shoulder, he suddenly moved away and seemed to be making his way to the front door. Henry flinched back, surprised at the sudden movement.

 _"Wh- Edward?! Where you going?? Edward!!"_ He rushed up and grabbed Edward's hand.

_"Where are you going?"_

He turned.

And Henry's eyes widened, a chill going down his spine.

_Edward's blank slate look compared nothing to this._

_He looked normal, but when Henry stared into his pupils, they were completely **empty** , devoid of life and emotion._

His response... 

_**"To kill Lord Jekyll."** _

.......

_"...W-What....?"_

Henry's mouth quivered as he stared up at Edward.

_"E-Edward...?"_

The hand slipped from his and time suddenly started back again.

_"W-Wait-! You can't-! Edward, you can't kill my father!!"_

**_"He's not your father."_ **

_"Yes he- Edward stop!!"_

**_"No."_ **

_"Edward you can't!"_

But he wouldn't listen. But the pain was too much.

Henry fell to the ground, his face smacking onto the wooden floorboards. Edward barely gave a glance and wandered off, phasing through a wall.

Henry was desperate.

_No._

_No no no no no!!_

No matter how horrible his father was, Edward cannot kill him!

He cannot! He mustn't!

He-

_"Edward, I forbid you from killing my father!"_

As soon as those words left Henry's mouth, **chains** shot out from him and went into the wall where Edward had just left from.

_And they **pulled**._

Edward fell back into the room, tumbling onto his back.

_With chains over his hands, ankles and neck._

Henry stared in horror.

_"Ed-"_

His voice caught up in his throat when he saw Edward's face.

**_Shock. Confusion. Betrayal._ **

He vanished.

_"I-I'm sorry-! I-!"_

But no one was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Comic link first and foremost: http://thesearchforhenryjekyll.smackjeeves.com/comics/1833580/ch-1-cover/
> 
> I had this opened on one tab on one part of the screen and the other had the comic opened and I just typed in and copied the dialogue lmao XD
> 
> So, there is a lot to talk about in this chapter. For one thing, we have now seen how exactly Henry can 'control' Edward. What will happen wheee~~ But unfortunately, that means Edward can't ever kill Lord Jekyll (Damn it!)
> 
> Besides that, Edward now knows that Al is an Utterson, but he is keeping his mouth shut. He is not yet against the arranged marriage of Henry and Jilian. 
> 
> In case you didn't know, Edward is able to sense a lot of things inside his property, which is how he knew who came into the manor and how he knew Al was up to something.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave your thoughts in the comments below and I will see you all later!!
> 
> Leaving a kudo would be greatly appreciated! :D


	6. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness and time passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This chapter is basically gonna be one big fast forward in Henry and Edward's lives. Along with some snippets ;)
> 
> If you didn't already know, this is an alternative universe from the Webcomic: The Search For Henry Jekyll by MidoriLied. This work will contain spoilers for the Webcomic so please read the original work before coming to this. I'll leave the link to the comic in the notes below.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL COMIC AND CHARACTERS AND ONLY OWN THIS WORK AND IDEA.

An entire fortnight.

Literally two weeks.

And Henry had not seen a sight of Edward.

Literally nothing from him.

No floating objects, no one to help him write, not even a single glimpse of the ghost was to be found anywhere.

The guilt growing in Henry's chest only grew day by day.

_**"You can command me in any way. In other words, you have full control over me."** _

_"Wait... Isn't that a bad thing for you?"_

**_"I trust you."_ **

...........

_"I...betrayed him."_

_"..........."_

_"What am I supposed to do now...?"_

**\----------**

Henry jolted up from his bed, panting and sweating.

_Again._

_It happened again._

_Nightmare after nightmare after nightmare._

It was never the same nightmare every night, but that just made it all the more terrifying.

Henry didn't understand what was going on and why he was haunted by such horrifying nightmares every night.

But in a strange way, it felt vaguely familiar, like **Deja Vu**.

When had this happened again...?

Henry groaned.

This is driving him insane...

**\----------**

_Another one to the ground._

_The chains clacked noisily behind him as he dragged the sword across the floor in the dead of the night._

_**"Didn't I tell you to leave Henry alone?"** _

_The beast simply snarled. He glared._

_**"Get off my property."**_

"L̴o̵o̴k̵ ̶a̷t̴ ̶w̸h̴a̵t̸ ̴y̸o̵u̵'̴v̸e̷ ̸b̷e̴e̶n̸ ̴r̴e̷d̴u̵c̴e̵d̶ ̵t̴o̴.̶"

As emphasis, the beast pointed at the chains locked around him.

"Y̷o̵u̸ ̸l̴e̶t̵ ̶t̵h̷a̸t̴ ̴h̵u̴m̴a̴n̶ ̵c̴o̵n̵t̶r̷o̵l̸ ̶y̴o̵u̷.̴ ̷Y̶o̶u̶ ̵d̴i̴s̷g̶r̶a̸c̴e̴.̸"

He rolled his eyes. _**"Save the chat when you can come to my level. And I'm not being controlled and I am FAR from a disgrace."**_ He said, pointing his sword up at the creature.

_**"...I just have to stop thinking about killing someone more hideous and disgusting than you."** _

He drove the sword right through it and it dissipated away with a scream.

**_".........."_ **

He blew the hair from his face and sighed.

_**"Fucks sake. How many have I slayed already...? God Henry, these chains aren't making it any easier to stop you from having nightmares."** _

**_"I don't even have time to see you."_ **

**\----------**

Molly noticed something odd with Junior Jeky- _Henry_. Henry's behavior lately. He always seemed groggy, more cranky and even disconnected from everyone else. He had dark bags under his eyes and Molly had forgotten the number of times he had asked her for a refill of coffee. 

_His mood also affected the rest of the household._

The maids and butlers grew worried, Al seemed more angry at how Henry shut him out more often. Even Lord Jekyll became more harsh towards the others.

The father and son also argued very **VERY** frequently. Sometimes it was only vocal, sometimes it... _escalated_. Their arguments was like a ticking time bomb that could explode at any moment.

In short, everything became unsettling and unpleasant and Molly just couldn't understand why and how this happened. Or how to fix it.

She gazed worriedly at Henry, who was tugging harshly at the white rolls of bandages, trying to wrap his wounds. He had yelled at her to go away but she still worried...

_"Oh Henry... What happened to you...?"_

**\----------**

_Edward found Henry crying._

After a month of killing nightmares. After a month of calming himself down enough for the chains to fade off. 

_This was what he came back to._

_**"Henry?"** _

Edward was expecting a lot of things when he called out to Henry.

Him looking up, seeing Edward and then proceeding to **leap off** the bed to tackle him was certainly not one of them.

_**"Ow- Henry!!"** _

_"OhmyGodyou'rebackI'msosorryIbetrayedyourtrustIknowyouhatemeand-"_

**_"Henry slow the fuck down."_ **

Henry clamped his mouth shut and Edward shoved him off.

_"I-I'm sorry... I-"_

_**"It's fine. I'm glad you stopped me actually. I was being stupid."** _ Edward rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

_**"...I admit, I uh...don't exactly have the best temper..."** _

_"I-I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have...controlled you... I just- I didn't know what else to do..."_ Henry twiddled with his fingers.

Edward shrugged.

_**"I don't really care anymore so like... Whatever."** _

_"No no, you don't get it. It's just- I know why you want my father gone it's just-"_

_"If he died... I wouldn't have any parents anymore."_

Edward's eyes widened as the other continued.

_"I mean, sure he isn't the greatest but... He's still my father. Besides, I...I'm not ready to become the Master once he dies..."_

Edward whacked his forehead.

 _ **"Oh my God... I'm such a fucking idiot- How'd I not consider that?! Ughhh!! Of course!!"** _ He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. Henry giggled at the other boy as he continued his actions. It eventually died down and he smiled at Edward.

 _"...Are we...okay now...?"_ He asked.

Edward turned to him.

 _ **"I mean... Yeah? If you want. I still think your father's an asshole but... I can bear with it if it's for you."**_ Edward quickly glared at Henry though. ** _"And don't start bawling your eyes out on me again or I swear...."_ ** That caught Henry off guard and he laughed loudly.

_"Ahahaha, I won't now."_

_**"...Though... I can't exactly kill your father anymore since..."** _

Chains appeared around Edward's wrists, ankles and neck and he sighed.

**_"...This..."_ **

_"O-Oh dear..."_

**_"Yup. If I even think about killing your father, boom. These come out. They won't start pulling unless I go towards your father with ill intent so there."_ **

_"I'm sorr-"_

_**"I already said that I forgive you Henry. I was consumed by emotions, you were hurt and couldn't do anything and you didn't want your father to die. This was the best outcome that you could've gotten. Besides, they'll only spring up if I actually attempt to kill your dad and I'm pretty sure once it's actually 'his time' they'll disappear. You can't kill what's already dead after all."** _

_"That um- It really isn't a hindrance then..?"_

**_"Nope."_ **

_"...So... We're really okay...?"_

Edward laughed and crept in closer to Henry's face.

_**"Water under the bridge Henry. Water under the bridge."** _

**\----------**

Henry stared at himself in the mirror and winced.

_Yeesh..._

Dark eyebags, paled out skin, messy hair, even his clothes seemed far less neat with his appearance.

 ** _"Wow... This really happened in a month?"_** Edward came in through the opposite wall, also seeing how awful Henry looked.

_"Yes... I was...really not in a good state of mind..."_

_**"No kidding..."** _

_"I was even plagued by such horrific nightmares that even now, I can still remember and still cannot comprehend them!"_

_Edward narrowed his eyes._

**_"...And now...?"_ **

_"It's uh...still there but... I'll be fine!"_ Henry said, smiling. But inwardly, he doubted himself.

Edward sighed and got closer to Henry, eyeing his hair.

**_"...You're really going to grow it out?"_ **

_"Mmhmm."_

**_"Well, I'm keeping mine short. Less of a hassle and I personally prefer this look."_ **

Henry smiled.

_"Alright then, your choice."_

 

Edward noticed that Henry went through his day with his hair down. It flowed around in the wind, got in the way of his writing sometimes.

Not to mention what he and Aloysius thought of when Henry first suggested keeping his hair long...

_**"Henry?"** _

_"Hm?"_

**_"Do you know how to tie your hair up?"_ **

_At that, Henry looked away sheepishly._

_"Ah... I do. Molly taught me but erm... It's really difficult to do by myself so I just...don't bother."_

_Edward hummed. **"I see."**_

**_"Well then, go get a hairtie. I'll go get the brush."_ **

_"...Wait what?"_

**_"Go get a hairtie. I'm getting a brush."_ **

Henry stumbled and rushed to grab a yellow ribbon while Edward simply opened one of the desk drawers, taking out a hair brush. He floated over to Henry, eyes glancing past the yellow ribbon to his face before making a chair float up and set in front of the mirror. _**"Go sit there."**_ He ordered. Henry looked at him dumbly. "Why?"

**_"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to tie up your hair."_ **

"S-Seriously?!"

**_"Yes."_ **

"Do you even know how?!"

_**"Yes. Now sit down."** _

Hesitantly, Henry sat himself down in the chair and gave the yellow ribbon to Edward.

Edward simply stood behind Henry and began running his hands through the other's hair. After tugging a few knots out, he combed through his hair with the brush, smoothing it out and bundling up his hair. Henry's hair was much _softer_ than what he had initially thought... Huh.

After a little while, Edward finally tied up Henry's hair into a little ponytail with a yellow bow snapped on from the yellow ribbon.

 _ **"All done."**_ He announced.

Henry looked in the mirror at his new look and began to move his head from side to side, staring at his hair. 

_"Wow... This is... This is really well done! Thank you Edward!!"_

**_"No problem. Now shoo shoo. You have a day of 'Junior Jekyll' duties to do."_ **

_"Agh- You're right-! I'll see you later Edward!"_

Henry scrambled out the room, waving goodbye to Edward before shutting the door.

 

As soon as the door was shut, Edward sighed and conjured up another blade. 

**_"Alright, where's that little rascal?"_ **

\----------

For the next few days, things remained peaceful between Henry and Edward as they went about their day. However, as Henry grew up, he had to leave the house much more often and was forced to leave Edward in the house due to his barrier.

As a result, Edward made a habit of sitting on top of the roof like a bird and watching over everyone else, particularly Henry. 

Right now, said boy was running around in the back garden with Aloysius and Molly, chasing each other in a game of tag. Although... Edward noticed someone in particular standing off to the side.

_Randall Lanyon._

Personally speaking, Edward didn't know the Lanyon family very well and he thought their child was quite **pathetic** for being so shy and closed up. Seems he kept those traits until now... Why was he even here?

Edward sighed.

 

Henry laughed as he continued running after Al and Molly as they taunted and laughed at him. Until Edward suddenly swooped in front of him, making him stop in his tracks.

"Edward?" He whispered, careful to make sure Al and Molly couldn't see him speaking.

**_"Don't you think you're leaving someone behind?"_ **

Oh. 

"Sorry Edward, I didn't realize you were feeling lonely I'll-"

 _ **"What the- No! Not me you idiot!"**_ Edward said in surprise, smacking himself in the face dramatically.

_**"The Lanyon kid! God, did you forget he was here?! Look behind you!"** _

Henry blinked and turned around. As Edward said, Randall was standing close to a tree, shuffling awkwardly on his feet like he didn't belong.

_Did he really forget Randall just like that...?_

Wait...

_How long ago had they played together...?_

_"..........."_

**_"See? I might not know Lanyon very well, but I DO know this kid doesn't have many friends. Weren't you his first friend?"_ **

Henry looked down and began twiddling with his fingers.

_"...Do you think I should go up to him...?"_

**_"Um. YES. Go shoo, go go go!"_ **

Exasperated, Edward began frantically shoving Henry over to the ginger haired boy, who looked up at him in surprise.

"Henry?"

_"Um... Hi..."_

Henry looked up at Edward, who was making encouraging motions.

**_"Well? Go on!"_ **

_"...D-Do you want to play with us...?"_

"...R-Really?! You'd let me?!"

_"Sure... It's been a while since we played... Come on."_

Soon enough, the awkward tension of Henry seemingly treating Randall like a stranger dissipated and they eased back into being friends, with just that difference of Al and Molly in their group.

Edward nodded in approval and left them to their own antics.

**\----------**

Edward sighed, crossing his arms atop the roof and watching Henry leave in a carriage. He huffed in annoyance, but it couldn't be helped. The boy had more duties now that Edward couldn't fault him for.

_He was growing up._

_**"Jeez.. But now I'm bored and alone in the house... What the hell am I even supposed to do?"** _

Edward phased back into the house. Since he had nothing to do...

Edward made his way into the ginormous library and took a book from there. He would know if anyone came in and he had enough time to put the book back and leave like nothing happened. So, he just sat there and read.

_And read and read and read._

**_"Might as well make and effort and 'grow up' like Henry is. I made a promise to him to stay by his side and grow up with him after all."_ **

**\----------**

By the time Henry was in his teenage years, Edward knew practically everything Henry did. They both changed in appearances as well.

Henry kept his hair long as he swore and became a rather fair and handsome boy, despite his glasses. He also dressed up very often in fancy or neat clothing _-that he often let Edward choose, if not Al-_. Whereas, Edward kept his choppy short hair without glasses and often his clothes simple.

_They looked similar, yet so very different._

_Not to mention their clashing personalities._

Henry was polite and put up with people, smiling all the while. Edward became rather sarcastic and mischievous, but Henry knew very well he meant no ill harm to anyone in his good books. He was still very protective over Henry though, which was often the cause of his **erratic behaviors** that they found out a little while ago.

_He'd get angry very quickly, calm down just as fast, be cruel or even kind. Most of the deciding factors to Edward's mood depended on Henry._

_They've been trying to fix that problem but...._

_So far to no avail._

Oh well. It wasn't an immediate problem since it could be controlled _**f**_ ** _or now._**

**\----------**

_"Edward, do any other ghosts ever come here?"_ Henry asked. The two were alone in his room and Henry had his Ghost book out, asking questions to Edward in the night.

Edward opened his mouth to answer but a sudden flash of pure white dashed across his eyes and he hissed instead. 

_**"Ow..."** _

_"Are you alright? Do we need to stop?"_

_**"...'M fine."** _

It was a night of an **_empty moon._** Even though Henry acted as a secondary filter, Edward's power still seeped out sometimes, revealing just that pinch of **_insanity_ ** and **_chaos_ ** that lied underneath. They found the best way to stop that was to distract Edward. So, the two set up a routine that during an empty moon, Henry would ask Edward questions to keep his mind away from the screaming and darkness.

_**"As for your question, yes. Other ghosts do come here."** _

_"But what about your barrier...?"_

**_"That's just to stop me from getting out. Other ghosts can come in and go out."_ **

_"What kind of ghosts come here?"_

**_"Some are spirits who come to visit the residents living here. They don't do much except to check up on them before leaving. Others...are more hostile..."_ **

_"Such as...?"_

**_"Remember those nights you'd have horrible nightmares?"_ **

_"Ghosts are doing that?!"_

**_"Yeah. Those bastards LOVE crowded houses with lots of residents. They usually target children who are easily influenced by emotions and haunt them with nightmares. It's especially potent when the child recently experienced something negative."_ **

_"...Like that time with my mother's passing...!"_

**_"Mmhmm. Exactly. They feed off the misery and fear. It's honestly kind of sickening to me. I always have to fight them and kick them out."_ **

_"F-Fight?!"_

**_"Yes. As in casual battle to the death kind of deal. Even though we're already dead..."_ **

_"I-Is it hard for you to defeat them...?"_

**_"Nah not really. As long as there's nothing holding me back. Boom. They're out of here."_** He said, snapping his fingers as emphasis.

_"Are Mediums and those who can communicate with the spirits real?"_

**_"...Only a few."_ **

_"Seriously?"_

**_"Yeah."_ **

_"Man... Any chance I might run into one."_

**_"No."_ **

_"Edward!!!"_

**_"Hahahahaha!!"_ **

_"Edward, can you drink or eat anything?"_

**_"Um... No...? Why would you ask that, I'm dead!"_ **

_"What about salt?"_

**_"........"_ **

_"........"_

**_"...Henry..."_ **

_"What? I'm just curious..."_

**_"...Can we PLEASE move on?"_ **

_"Edwaaaard!!"_

**_"MOVING ON. NOW."_ **

_"Edward, what other things of the living can you interact with?"_

**_"Salt, as you know, hurts us. Um... Oh yeah! Really REALLY fine grounded flour."_ **

_"Flour?"_

**_"Yes. But you reaaaaally have to mash it down until it's so fine you can't even feel it much."_ **

_"Then only it hits you guys?"_

**_"Yeah. We'll be revealed and oh boy it won't be pretty."_ **

_"What else?"_

**_"Ehhh... Nothing I can list right off the top of my head. It's really a case of the dead choosing to reveal themselves to the living more than anything else."_ **

_"Hmm... I see."_

**_"Oh! Oh! There is one thing! People who use black magic do this ALL the time!"_ **

_"What is it?"_

**_"Mirrors!"_ **

_"...Mirrors...?"_

**_"Apparently, mirrors can trap us. We literally get stuck inside the mirror. For some reason, our 'barriers' get confused when faced with a mirror. It's uh...complicated to explain."_ **

_"HENRY!!"_

_"Ack- Gotta go!"_

**_"...Fine."_ **

**\----------**

Henry stared out the window at the rain pouring outside. He seemed rather... _gloomy_. Edward watched him, his eyes flickering to the rain once in a while.

 _ **"What's gotten you in such a sour mood?"** _ He asked curiously. Henry sighed.

_"Nothing. It's just...my first day to school."_

_**"School? Don't you mean university? Or something like that. I don't know. Your education system is strange."** _

_"...Yeah. University. You're right."_

**_"What about it?"_ **

_"........"_

Henry turned to Edward.

_"When was the last time we just...stayed in each other's company? With all my duties I just can't...make time for you. And it's not like I can go explaining to others why I want time to myself because I can't tell anyone about you..."_

_**"Ah..."** _

Edward hummed and crossed his arms.

 **_"_ ** **_Honestly, I do enjoy your company, but I can stand being alone as well. I've been here even before this mansion was built! I've been alone for a very long time, Henry. I got used to it."_ **

_"But that's no excuse to leaving you alone!"_

**_"Well, what do you think you can do?"_ **

Silence.

_**"See?"** _

_"...But..."_

_**"Henry, I'll be fine. I promise, alright?"** _

_"...Okay..."_

Right at that moment, someone knocked on the door and the two looked over to see Molly opening the door and peek in. "Henry... It's time for you to go..." She said. Henry sighed and stood up. "Alright alright. I'll go get my things." He gave one last glance towards Edward, who smiled and waved him off.

 

Edward's smile dropped off the moment the door closed and he sighed. 

**_"...Henry, you should stop worrying so much..."_ **

He floated up through the house and made his way to the back garden.

**_"I wonder what new flowers the gardeners planted there. Maybe white roses? I like those..."_ **

_Suddenly, Edward felt a **tug** and blinked._

**_"...Uh."_**   **ebeing**

And suddenly, he was being _**yanked**_ backwards harshly by some kind of invisible rope he couldn't see at high speed. Edward yelped in shock.

_**"WAAAAAAAGH!!!"** _

And he slammed right into something that fell over as Edward fell to the ground on top of whatever had managed to stop his abrupt and strong pull.

_"Wh- EDWARD?!?!?"_

_**"Henry...?"** _

Edward stumbled off the other boy, who seemed more shocked than he was, pointing a shaky finger at him.

_"Y-Y-Y-You-"_

Edward blinked and finally looked around him.

_**He's out in the streets.** _

**_He's outside his barrier._ **

_The two looked at each other as the realization finally hit._

**_"........"_ **

_"......."_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"** _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

 

 

 

 

Henry's Ghost Notes

\- Ghosts usually take on their old appearance, but Edward just takes on mine with minor differences because he can't remember how he looked like. He also changes his appearances slightly as I grow up to match my age. It's nice.

  
\- Ghosts can float, disappear, make objects and people float and phase through solid objects. They can probably do other things too that I don't know of. Have to ask Edward later.

  
\- Ghosts can choose who they want to reveal themselves to unless they get hysterical and powers go crazy. Then, everyone in the area can see them. Dumping extremely fine flour powder on Ghosts will also make them visible to everyone.

\- Most ghosts are stuck to the area where they died. The only ghost type I know of so far that does not have this condition are vengeful ghosts. Other Ghosts can also enter and exit this 'barrier' or 'area' as long as it is not theirs. Only that one specific Ghost cannot leave.

-There are many other types of Ghosts that I have yet to know of. According to Edward, all Ghosts are spirits of the dead that haven't passed on for one reason or another. Revenge, watching over loved ones etc. Have to ask Edward for more details.

\- Some Ghosts are straight up demons from a nightmare. Literally. They can cause nightmares. I'm sure there is more they can do. Have to ask Edward for more details.

\- Ghosts have weaknesses as well. Sodium Chloride -everyday salt- is one of them. Each ghost has different tolerances to them. I'll ask to ask Edward for more details.

\- Ghosts can also be trapped inside mirrors. It's often used in black magic. Which exists apparently. Have to ask for more details.

\- Mediums, spirit communicators and all those things exist, but very few of them are actually real.

\- The moon affects the power of every ghost, including Edward. It absorbs their power, but never completely. They are the most sterile and calm on a full moon and the most dangerous and hysterical on an empty one.

\- Edward transferred some of his powers to me that he can take and give from, like a filter so he doesn't go crazy during an empty moon. I'm pretty sure he's still crazy powerful though. It doesn't hurt and won't affect me since I'm still alive. Though there might be side effects. Will add more details as I discover them.

\- I gave my first command to Edward to stop him from killing my father. I don't want to retract my command until my father dies, and it might do that automatically. The command seems to have very specific conditions, like how it will only take effect if Edward approaches my father with ill intent. He also seems to be able to summon up the chains whenever he wants, regardless of the circumstances.

\- I can talk to Edward via telepathy. It's only one-sided though but that's okay! If Edward's in the same room as me, then he can just talk to me no problem. I just have to talk in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Comic link first and foremost: http://thesearchforhenryjekyll.smackjeeves.com/comics/1833580/ch-1-cover/
> 
> Phew! This took some time to do... But I'm glad it's out now!
> 
> As always, I do not own the original comic or characters and only own this work and idea.
> 
> Leave your thoughts down in the comments below!
> 
> A kudo would be greatly appreciated if you liked this story! See you guys later!


	7. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward's promise and adventure outside the walls of the Jekyll manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Oh man, I've spent just my whole day typing this chapter out no kidding. NOTES TIME!!!
> 
> Anyway, if you still don't know, this is an alternate universe to the Webcomic: The Search For Henry Jekyll by MidoriLied with Edward being a ghost residing in the Jekyll manor and being friends with Henry even before Al and Molly. We've reached the childhood part of Canon, so there will be bits and pieces of Spoilers around and I recommend you read the original comic before coming back to this. Link to the original comic will be down in the end notes!
> 
> As always. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND ONLY OWN THIS IDEA AND WORK THANKS.
> 
> *Throws popcorn everywhere* LES GOOOO

The carriage rider jumped when he heard screaming from inside, but he couldn't stop. "Junior Jekyll?! Are you alright?!" He shouted over.

"Ah- I- Y-Yes!! Everything is fine!! Just keep doing whatever you're doing!! I'm fine!!"

Inside, everything was **not** fine.

Edward had to clasp both his hands over Henry's mouth to stop him from screaming again, but they were both internally _freaking out_.

Not only did Edward literally **crash** into Henry like a wrecking ball, but he was **outside** his barrier space, something that they both thought was _impossible_.

But here they were.

"What did you do?!" Henry whispered, exasperated. Edward looked at him in disbelief.

**_"I don't know!! One second I was heading to the back garden, next thing I'm being pulled and crashed into you!"_ **

_"S-So you don't know how this happened either...?"_

_**"Hell no!!"** _

Henry held his head and slumped down in his seat. Edward on the other hand, looked around and decided to poke his head _through_ the carriage to peek outside. His eye twitched when he saw Aloysius sitting with the horse rider.

**_"What's Aloysius doing here?"_ **

_"He's my Valet. He has to accompany me. Luckily, I asked to be left alone in the carriage to collect my thoughts."_

_**"Thank God..."** _

_"No kidding..."_

Edward sighed and crossed his legs, floating down and sitting beside Henry. They both stayed quiet, just taking a moment to process everything that happened. Needless to say, it was a lot to take in, Edward suddenly breaking out of his barrier without a logical explanation whatsoever.

_"...So..."_

_**"I'm not sure why or how I'm suddenly here, but we should definitely try to find some kind of logical explanation."** _

_"Yeah."_

Henry put his hand under his chin in deep thought.

_"Perhaps it's your energy?"_

**_"Hm?"_ **

_"You crashed right into me, and you gave me some of your energy to act as a second filter. So maybe it has something to do with that? Like maybe you were pulled to me because I have an energy connection to you?"_

Edward shook his head furiously.

 _ **"No. It can't be that. For one, why only now? I gave you my energy a LONG time ago. That doesn't make any sense now does it? Two, the moon also absorbs some of my energy as well."**_ He pointed one hand to the sky. _**"Explain why I haven't shot off to the moon yet if that's the case."**_

Henry opened his mouth to retort, but shut it back when he realized that Edward was right. Edward sighed and hummed in thought.

**_"...Well... It might not be YOU. It might be something ON you that's causing this."_ **

Henry raised an eyebrow at him.

_"What makes you say that?"_

Edward shrugged.

_**"Just a guess. An assumption. Can't hurt to try right? Is there something new you bought with you or something?"** _

Henry thought about it and his eyes widened suddenly.

_"Well... There is one thing..."_

_**"What is it?"** _

_"A pocket watch... Well. Kind of...?"_

_**"Show me."** _

Henry nodded and dug through his pockets. "Molly actually bought it for me. I really appreciated it and promised I would cherish it and keep it safe and well used." Henry said, finally pulling out the pocket watch. "That's why I bought it with me. I only want to use Molly's watch."

It was a plain silver compact pocket watch, but when Henry pressed the button to open it, it popped open to reveal not only the typical pocket clock, there was a _**mirror** _ there as well.

**_"Well, that explains it."_ **

_"Wait what?"_

**_"The mirror. You never ever brought a mirror out with you, have you?"_ **

_"...No... I don't think so...?"_

**_"I knew it."_ **

Henry was utterly and completely confused at Edward's words, not knowing what he meant by that. He was about to ask when the carriage suddenly stopped, making both boys look over.

"Oh dear." Henry muttered under his breath, Edward nodding in agreement. "I can just hide out in your mirror. We'll talk about this later when you're not concentrating on school." Edward said. Henry gulped.

_"....Is it bad that I'm actually nervous? I feel jittery..."_

Edward blinked and smiled.

_**"It's alright. It's perfectly normal. You'll do just fine, Henry."** _

 He leaned over and pecked a quick kiss on Henry's cheek before suddenly vanishing away.

Henry blinked, not realizing the carriage door opened until Al called his name. "Henry?" Henry blinked, snapping out of his trance. "Ah- Um- Yes?" He stuttered out. Al raised an eyebrow. "We're here." "Oh- O-Of course-! Let's go!!" Henry stumbled out in a completely clumsy and undignified manner before scrambling up and going. Al scratched his head in confusion, but shrugged off the feeling and getting Henry's things.

**\----------**

The school was good enough, but Henry tended to avoid the other students that were trying to approach him due to feeling uncomfortable with their presence. 

"It feels like being surrounded by drunk pimps... Do they even bother to shave...?" Henry grimaced. Classes were over for the time being and he had asked Al to leave him be for a while. 

He walked for a bit until he came across a lone tree which had been chopped off, leaving nothing but the stump there. Henry sat on the stump and took out his pocket watch. He honestly had no idea what was going on, nor what to do with the situation that had been shoved in his face when he was in the carriage.

_**Hide out in the mirror? What did that even mean? And why was the mirror so significant?** _

_"...E-Edward...? We're alone. You can come out now."_

For the first few moments, nothing happened. Then, Edward appeared directly in his face, staring curiously at Henry. Henry jumped back in shock

"Agh-!!"

**_"Hello Henry."_ **

Henry huffed in annoyance.

"Are you sure you **don't** haunt people?! God with the way you pop out of nowhere like that, you're bound to give someone a heart attack at some point!" Henry exclaimed. Edward merely laughed.

**_"Well, I'll make sure it won't be you."_ **

"Are you sure about that?! God..."

Henry sighed and sat up straight.

_"Well? We're alone now and I'm not distracted too much by school. Could you tell me how you're suddenly here?"_

He waved the pocket watch around.

_"And what does this have to do with my pocket watch?"_

Edward scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out how to simplify his words to Henry. Eventually, he simply shrugged. Henry was smart. He was bound to figure out what he was saying.

**_"Alright. Remember how I told you that people who used black magic often trapped ghosts within mirrors? There's a reason for this."_ **

_"How so?"_

**_"First off, you have to understand how our energy works. Our energy is at our command only when it is within us. When it is infused with anything of the living, it becomes strained between realities and shifts into a pull for us. That's how our barriers are formed and how it keeps us confined. It pulls us."_ **

"..Um...Al..right..." Henry's head already hurt from trying to absorb that information, but he knew that Edward had much more to say.

 _"I think I'll need to list this all down in my Ghost book when I get back home..."_ He thought.

Upon seeing Henry's expression, Edward was hardly able to stifle his laughter, but he continued.

_**"As I mentioned before, this pull applies to everything of the living. That's how people who use black magic trap ghosts. They catch -even if it's just a sliver- of the ghost's energy and infuse it with an item to pull them over."** _

That's when Henry's eyes widened and he pointed at himself. 

_"Wait-Wouldn't that mean that I- I'm filled with your energy! Why didn't this happen before?"_

Edward shook his head.

_**"Because you are one of the living. You have a soul. Anything with a soul is not so far from us ghosts that it would create a pull, nor would it harm you. That's why I wasn't drawn to you."** _

Edward eyes flitted over to the pocket watch.

_**"A mirror on the other hand, is one of the strongest items used to pull ghosts over."** _

_"Why?"_

_**"We're not sure why. It's like the concept of why the moon absorbs some of our energy. We don't know why, it just is the way it is."** _

_"I see...."_

Henry eyed the mirror on the pocket watch.

_"So because I have your energy within me, and this watch is mine, a bit of your energy went into the mirror and that's what pulled you over?"_

Edward hummed before nodding.

**_"Pretty much."_ **

_"Sooo you can just go anywhere now...?"_

_**"Um. No. You're the one with my energy. If that pocket watch is separated from you, it won't have my energy anymore. No energy, no pull."** _

_"So you have to follow me around?"_

_**"What's the difference?"** _

_"Fair point."_

Henry sighed. "Well... That was rather _anti-climatic_... I was expecting something more." He said. Edward rolled his eyes. "You can't expect **everything** to be exciting or your hair would go grey in a matter of seconds!" They both laughed. "Can't disagree on that."

They both suddenly stopped when they heard crunching of leaves growing louder and louder.

Someone was coming closer.

_"Hide."_

_**"Way ahead of you, it's in my name for God's sake."** _

Edward vanished and Al came around the corner as Henry dusted himself off and hid the pocket watch away in his pocket. Al approached Henry, looking around in confusion. Henry tilted his head.

"Is something the matter, Al?"

_"...No. I thought you were talking to someone..."_

Henry almost broke out into a nervous sweat, but kept his composure.

"I think you were just hearing things. Come on, classes must've started up again if you came to get me."

_"Ah. Yeah."_

"Well? Let's go then."

Henry went ahead. Al stared at his back and narrowed his eyes.

_"I'm not wrong... I definitely heard another voice..."_

**\----------**

After school was over and Henry hopped back in the carriage, Al insisted that he sit with the other boy. Edward grumbled unhappily in the background but what could he do?

In the end, Henry had to try as much as possible to keep quiet as Edward, invisible to Al, stuck his head _through_ the window of the carriage and **screamed** in excitement as they whizzed down the road. It was very difficult for Henry to stifle his laughter though.

Once they got back to the house and Al left ahead of Henry, the boy burst out laughing as Edward kept his head through the window of the carriage and even stretched his face out into a funny expression in front of the clueless horse.

"Oh my God Edward!!!" He gawked, trying to stop his laughter but failing miserably. Edward floated over to the boy, sticking his tongue out playfully. They walked back into the house while Edward kept talking and Henry replying to him via their one-way telepathy.

**_"What now?"_ **

_"I'm not sure. How about you pick?"_

**_"I pick...? What do you mean?"_ **

_"This is the first time you've finally been able to leave the house! Let's go somewhere together!"_

Edward hummed.

**_"Alright. But go change first."_ **

_"Haha, alright."_

 

Henry walked along the streets and was unable to wipe the soft smile on his face due to Edward whizzing around excitedly, staring at all the shops and peering curiously at the people the two passed.

At some point, Henry caught the ghost staring at a pub and he tilted his head.

_"Is something wrong, Edward?"_

Edward sighed sadly and shook his head.

_**"No. Nothing. I just...wish I could eat and drink. Like normal humans could."** _

_"...I- Um...."_

_**"Come on. Let's keep going."** _

 

At another stop, Henry caught Edward staring at a top hat and cloak in a shop window.

_"Do you want that?"_

_**"...I do, but I can't wear it. People would become terrified if they just see a cloak and hat floating around."** _

_"Couldn't you just make yourself visible?"_

**_"Henry, that would sap out every ounce of energy in me. I'd probably pass out and vanish again almost immediately."_ **

_"Seriously?"_

**_"Yes."_ **

_"I see..."_

**_"Let's keep going."_ **

 

Henry caught Edward staring down into an alleyway before suddenly floating over. Henry had to quicken his pace over to make sure Edward didn't slam into the much smaller barrier they now had with the pocket watch's mirror. He stopped and just stared into the darkness. Henry looked at him, confused.

_"Edward? Is something wrong?"_

**_"........"_ **

_"Edward?"_

**_"...Humans are truly sickening."_ **

With that, Edward turned, grabbed Henry's hand and began to drag him out of the alleyway.

_"Wh- Edward-?!"_

 

**"Y̴̨̝̼̤͎̣̰͒̋͜͜ͅo̸̙̥̫̐̊̉͆̓͘u̴̧͖̭̥̻̟͊̋͑͆͂́͂̓͂̐̊͠.̴̧͇͍̬̟̼̮̒̅̕͜.̷̣̗̮̬̍̽̅.̸̭͂̏̾͗"**

Henry felt a chill run down his spine at the voice and turned, only to **scream** when a disfigured figure leaped out at him, only to suddenly have a blade driven through him and vanish away. He fell onto his back and breathed hard, looking around frantically in confusion and terror. 

_**"Henry. Henry calm down... Shh..."** _

Henry managed to breathe and calm down a bit, but he was still in shock.

_"W-W-W-What the hell was that?!?!"_

_**"....Another ghost. Vengeful one."** _

Henry blinked, finally looking up at Edward. 

Edward had a large sword in his hands and his expression was somber as the sword suddenly dissipated.

_**"...They died here. Guess they're waiting for their killers to return."** _

_"W-Why can I see them-?!"_

_**"Vengeful ghosts always reveal themselves to those they have the intent to kill."** _

_"I..."_

_**"They won't hurt you Henry. I won't let them."** _

_"......."_

_**"......."** _

_"...C-Can we leave...?"_

_**"Of course, Henry."** _

**\----------**

It was late at night and Henry was awake at his desk, reading quietly. Edward was staring at him, occasionally asking him if he was tired. And the answer was the same.

_**"Are you tired, Henry?"** _

"...No. Not yet. I have a lot on my mind."

_**"Hm. Alright. I want to stay in the back garden for a bit. Goodnight Henry."** _

"Good night, Edward."

When Edward left, Henry sighed, letting himself to his own thoughts. 

_**"I** **just...wish I could eat and drink. Like normal humans could."**_

_**"People would become terrified if they just see a cloak and hat floating around."** _

**_"...Humans are truly sickening."_ **

Henry had always been fascinated by Science and theories and experiments, ideas tethering on the edge of brilliance and insanity.

_"I wonder if there is a way to make Edward human."_

 

 

 

 

 

Henry's Ghost Notes

\- Ghosts usually take on their old appearance, but Edward just takes on mine with minor differences because he can't remember how he looked like. He also changes his appearances slightly as I grow up to match my age. It's nice.

  
\- Ghosts can float, disappear, make objects and people float and phase through solid objects. They can probably do other things too that I don't know of. Have to ask Edward later.

  
\- Ghosts can choose who they want to reveal themselves to unless they get hysterical and powers go crazy. Then, everyone in the area can see them. Dumping extremely fine flour powder on Ghosts will also make them visible to everyone. However, forcibly revealing themselves to too many people will cause the ghost to overuse their energy and immediately vanish again. Not worth it. Vengeful Ghosts reveal themselves to those they have intent to kill and harm.

  
\- Most ghosts are stuck to the area where they died. The only ghost type I know of so far that does not have this condition are vengeful ghosts. Other Ghosts can also enter and exit this 'barrier' or 'area' as long as it is not theirs. Only that one specific Ghost cannot leave.

-There are many other types of Ghosts that I have yet to know of. According to Edward, all Ghosts are spirits of the dead that haven't passed on for one reason or another. Revenge, watching over loved ones etc. Edward doesn't want to talk about his past and why he's a Ghost. Maybe he'll tell me one day. I hope so.

\- Some Ghosts are straight up demons from a nightmare. Literally. They can cause nightmares. I'm sure there is more they can do. Have to ask Edward for more details. Vengeful Ghosts are pretty terrifying too.

\- Ghosts have weaknesses as well. Sodium Chloride -everyday salt- is one of them. Each ghost has different tolerances to them. I'll ask to ask Edward for more details.

\- Ghosts can also be trapped inside mirrors. It's often used in black magic. Which exists apparently. According to Edward, the reason behind this is that people can put the energy of Ghosts into inanimate objects and it will produce a pull on them due to the stretch in realities. Mirrors are most effective for this, so it is used to the most often among black magic.

\- Mediums, spirit communicators and all those things exist, but very few of them are actually real.

\- The moon affects the power of every ghost, including Edward. It absorbs their power, but never completely. They are the most sterile and calm on a full moon and the most dangerous and hysterical on an empty one.

\- Edward transferred some of his powers to me that he can take and give from, like a filter so he doesn't go crazy during an empty moon. I'm pretty sure he's still crazy powerful though. It doesn't hurt and won't affect me since I'm still alive. Though there might be side effects. 

\- I gave my first command to Edward to stop him from killing my father. I don't want to retract my command until my father dies, and it might do that automatically. The command seems to have very specific conditions, like how it will only take effect if Edward approaches my father with ill intent. He also seems to be able to summon up the chains whenever he wants, regardless of the circumstances.

\- I can talk to Edward via telepathy. It's only one-sided though but that's okay! If Edward's in the same room as me, then he can just talk to me no problem. I just have to talk in my head.

\- Me and Edward discovered something amazing. Edward is now able to break out his barrier with my help. I bought the pocket watch Molly gave me that had a mirror in it. Because Edward infused his energy with me and that pocket watch is precious to me, the item received some of the energy and as stated before, it caused Edward to break out of his barrier and slam into me unceremoniously. It only works when I'm holding the pocket watch since I'm the one with the energy. I think this information has a lot of value and potential for the future. Have to experiment more with this.

\- I'm thinking of trying to find a way to make Edward a human. Not reviving him per se... I think I'm thinking more on the baseline of the Edward Hyde I'm seeing, becoming a living, breathing person. Not a ghost that floats up involuntarily, unable to eat, drink or even wear regular human clothes bought from stores without scaring people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Comic link first and foremost: http://thesearchforhenryjekyll.smackjeeves.com/comics/1833580/ch-1-cover/
> 
> Okay, few things to note. One, I freaking love messing with this AU, because I can just add and edit literally anything regarding ghosts because there's no rule limit as the creator XD Also, Al is getting a weeee bit suspicious~~
> 
> Now we've reached the point where Henry's in college, and he's already got an idea going for him. How will that affect the story ;)) We shall see~
> 
> Also, I'm going to change where I put Henry's entries for his Ghost book. I'll now put them at the end of the chapter and NOT in the end notes. Mainly because I'm pretty sure I'm going to run out of space to put in the information... I'll edit the other chapters to follow this later.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave your thoughts in the comments below!
> 
> As stated before, I only own this story idea and this work and not the characters or the original comic.
> 
> A kudo a day makes MY day! Bai baiiii~~


	8. Wishful Hoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's continuation to becoming an adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who has questions on the title, once you read through the chapter, you'll understand. And anyone who doesn't, I'll just spoon feed you the answer in the end notes.
> 
> Anyway, as always, this is an alternate universe to the amazing Wecomic: The Search For Henry Jekyll by MidoriLied! In which Edward Hyde isn't a part of Jekyll and is instead a ghost residing in the Jekyll manor. He also isn't as mean and evil. At least to Henry. It has some parts of Canon in it, specifically snippets of the past so there will be spoilers! I'll be leaving the link down to the original comic in the end notes!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE COMIC OR CHARACTERS, ONLY THIS IDEA AND WORK

Henry and Edward set themselves into a new routine that proved to truly test Henry's endurance because every single day without fail, Edward would do something new that would make Henry let out a soft laugh or snicker at the absurdness of it all.

Sometimes screaming as they rode in the carriage, much to Al's obliviousness and Henry holding back the urge to laugh. Sometimes doing silly things in Henry's class like backstroking behind Henry's teacher or blowing raspberries at his other classmates. 

Speaking of his classmates, Henry realized most of his classmates were...

_Harsh. Rude. Snobbish._

...And they... **really** hated Henry for some reason...

_Insults, scoffs, gossip, avoidance and even physical confrontation._

_"..........."_

Henry rubbed the new bruise on his face as he sighed and walked down the corridor outside where Aloysius was waiting. Edward followed him, growling and muttering extremely violent death threats under his breath, but he decided to push such emotions aside in favour of concern for the other boy.

**_"Are you alright, Henry?"_ **

_"...Mn... It's fine I think... It'll heal."_

Edward highly doubted that.

It felt like everyone was against Henry for one reason or another. But then again, that came as no surprise to Edward.

_Humans were cruel creatures after all._

 

Henry was now seated in the carriage as it moved back towards their house. He seemed to be in deep thought, so Edward decided not to interrupt him. Until Henry suddenly spoke up.

_"Hey Al..."_

Aloysius blinked and perked up.

_"Yeah?"_

_"...Is there something wrong with me?"_

The boy seemed baffled and Edward almost slipped over thin air.

_"What-?! Why would you think-"_

_"Is it because I'm too short? Is it my family? Is it because I'm wearing glasses? Is it-"_

_"Henry."_

Henry jumped up and looked up to see Aloysius giving him an extremely serious expression.

_"Henry. There's nothing wrong with you."_

Henry didn't seem to believe him as he only looked back down. Aloysius sighed and got up, moving across the carriage to sit next to Henry.

_"There's nothing wrong with you Henry. Those guys are just jerks."_

Henry let out a breathy laugh and smiled slightly.

_"Thank you. That comforted me a little bit I guess."_

Henry touched the bandage on his face absentmindedly while Aloysius looked at him.

_"I could ask Molly to put some makeup over that if you want..."_

_"...Thanks. I'd appreciate it."_

**\----------**

The next day, the bruise on Henry's cheek had grown bigger and more obvious, which frightened Henry and concerned everyone else in the house -mostly Edward-. So now, he had to watch, frowning as Molly applied some extra foundation over the purple bruise on Henry's cheek.

 _ **"...I hate your classmates."** _ He grumbled. Henry sighed, talking telepathically since Molly was still in the room and he couldn't verbally talk to Edward.

_"I know you do, but please don't do anything stupid or reckless."_

Edward grumbled.

**_"Can't I kill at least one of them...?"_ **

_"No. You can't."_

Edward sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

...Well, if he couldn't kill them, then he'd at least keep them away from Henry.

He grinned a grin that didn't go unnoticed by Henry.

_"Now what are you scheming?"_

_**"Nothing Henry dear~"** _

Henry seriously doubted that.

**\----------**

_**"Are you sure this teacher knows what he's talking about?"** _

It was in the middle of class when Edward leaned in and whispered that over to Henry, who giggled softly behind his hand.

_"Of course he does. He'd make a fool of himself otherwise." He thought._

**_"Maaaan... When are we gonna get to the fun stuff??"_ **

Of course Edward would be rather bored. There wasn't much he could do with the distance limit and he couldn't risk raising suspicions as they were surrounded by people that couldn't see Edward.

As the chemicals bubbled around, Edward watched the students following the teacher's instructions but...

**_"...Henry... What are you doing...? That..isn't the chemical the teacher asked to place..."_ **

Edward was frowning considerably, watching as Henry poured in another chemical.

_**"Henry-"** _

_"I think I can improve the chemical... If I just add..."_

_**"Henry no! You don't know enough to-"** _

_"Shut up! I want to- I want to prove myself...! I just have to-"_

**_"HENRY!!"_ **

Edward tried to pull Henry's hand away from the flask, but to no avail. He knew that the bullying had affected Henry, but he didn't realize it was to this extent.

_**"Henry, you don't have to prove yourself-! Stop this! You could get hurt! Henry-"** _

Henry didn't listen. He dropped one drop of the liquid in his vial and-

_A huge gas explosion._

**\----------**

A few students landed in the hospital. None were in critical condition. Due to Henry's status, they managed to cover it up.

Henry was on his bed, knees tugged tightly to his chest. Edward stood next to him.

**_"...I told you to stop...."_ **

_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..."_

**_"I told you again and again to stop..."_ **

_"I'm sorry... Edward I'm sorry..."_

**_"......."_ **

_Edward turned and vanished._

 

The days went on about as normal as it could get. But... Al wasn't an idiot. He could tell when something was wrong with Henry.

And right now, something was **ABSOLUTELY** wrong.

They were both seated in the carriage and Henry's fists were clutched so tightly that Al was actually worried his palms might begin to bleed.

_"Henry?"_

_"Al... I'm a horrible person, right?"_

_"Wh- No!"_

_"Then what am I? I **disobeyed** the teacher, I **exploded** the chemistry lab, I **endangered** lives. **I even ignored my friend's warnings!** He kept telling me to **stop** but I still... I just..."_

The dam broke out and Henry's tears just kept flowing and he had to remove his glasses so the tears wouldn't stain them, but he continued to sob.

_"Henry- Henry hey, calm down shh..."_

Despite the fact Al was trying to calm Henry down, his mind was racing with an entirely different thought.

**_Friend? Which friend? Henry didn't mention anyone in his school being his friend... Is it the one he was talking to on that tree stump? Who is it?! Why have I never heard of this friend?!_ **

_"Henry. Tell me now. Why did you try to perform your own experiment?"_

_"...To prove myself..."_

_"And why did you feel the need to prove yourself?"_

_"......"_

_"Exactly. Henry, it's not your fault. You felt pushed by it. Others pushed you. It's not your fault."_

_"...I think it's a bit too late for that."_

_"For what?"_

_"...Nothing."_

Henry looked out the window with an unreadable expression and he wiped away the tears, placing his glasses back on. He cleared his throat and smiled. 

_"Do I look normal?"_

_"......."_

_Henry looked as though he had never even cried in the first place._

_"...Henry-"_

_"Al. **Please.** "_

_"...You look normal."_

_"Thank you."_

**\----------**

"Hey Henry." Henry flinched at his name being called and turned over, looking at Charles.

_One of Henry's biggest bullies._

Charles was from a decently wealthy family, big sized and definitely cocky. He had tanned out skin and scruffy black hair with brown eyes. No one dared to step up to him. Ever.

"...U-Um..."

_"I'm coming over to your house later. You know, for the project and stuff."_

Oh yes. The professor paired them up for an essay.

Henry gulped.

"O-Of course...."

_**"............."** _

Edward kept quiet in his spot tucked away in the mirror.

 

As promised, Charles came to Henry's mansion a few hours after school, papers at the ready. Henry was hesitant at first, but he didn't want to worry anyone, so he invited the boy in and asked the maids to prepare some tea for the two. He cleared his throat, sweat rolling down his face as he discussed the papers.

After some time, Henry relaxed somewhat and grew comfortable with talking to Charles. They agreed that they would write out half of the essay. Eventually, Charles perked up.

_"Henry, mind if I explore the place a bit yeah?"_

"Huh? Uh-"

_"Great. I'll be right back."_

Charles left.

Henry didn't follow.

_**But someone else did.** _

 

Charles carelessly tossed the other items in the drawers, frantically searching for something while _**someone** _ watched him, narrowing their eyes.

_"Where the hell is it?! There's got to be some fucking money in this rat hole of a- Aha!"_

Charles laughed to himself in victory as he pulled out a stack load of money. 

_"You know, I'm going to save up some money."_

**_"Um... Why? You're rich enough."_ **

_"No, not for that! I mean for you!"_

**_"For me?"_ **

_"Once I figure out a way to make you human -sort of- then we'll use this money however you want! You can buy that cloak and hat you saw! Or drink beer! Whatever you want!!"_

**_"........"_ **

**_"That's our money."_ **

**_"Give it back."_ **

Charles whizzed around, ecstatic at his accomplishment, only to see Henry standing right there, making him jump.

"H-Henry-!! W-What are you doing here?"

Henry looked up, his luminous green eyes piercing right through Charles. 

_**"I should be asking you that. You are in my property. Stealing my money."** _

Charles flinched. There was no fraction of trust or mercy in those eyes. Henry looked like he was ready to peel off each of Charles's nails slowly for what he had done. 

Just because of one incident, he thought he could be so cocky eh?

It's about time to fix that.

**_"Well?"_ **

"Heh. Seems like you forgot your place."

Charles puffed out his chest, a gesture that usually made Henry gulp, but this one...

_He simply scoffed._

_**"Is that it? Hand over the money."** _

_Charles snapped._

This inferior MITE dare talk back to him?!

"You OWE me this money! We had to pay our stupid hospital fees from YOUR mistakes!!" Charles yelled.

_**"MY mistakes? You pushed me. You bullied me."** _

**_"You deserved everything you got and more."_ **

With each word, Henry stepped closer until he was pressing Charles into a wall.

_**"I only wish you had suffered more from that chemical explosion. Maybe even died. That would've been pleasant to see."** _

Charles raised a fist, his anger boiling over.

"How dare-"

He grabbed Charles wrist.

_**"Get off your pedestal."** _

_Squeeze._

**_"Last chance. Hand over the money."_ **

"No-"

**C R A C K.**

Charles **screamed** , the money dropping from his now useless hand and right into Henry's other hand.

_**"There. That wasn't so difficult now was it?"** _

With one twist of his body, Henry flipped the man over, tossing him to the ground. Charles stared up at Henry, who was glaring down at him like he was the scum of the earth. His mouth curled up into a growl.

_**"Don't EVER cross paths with me ever again. If you do, I will break more than just your wrist."** _

**_"Get out."_ **

_Charles dashed out of the house._

 

Henry was sipping quietly on his tea when Charles dashed by him, briefly startled by his appearance and looking back as if he had deja vu. 

"W-Weren't you-"

Henry tilted his head while Charles face simply paled.

"G-G-Goodbye."

Charles fled out the door and Henry watched him run off from the window, rather confused.

Henry raised an eyebrow. but sighed and went back to drinking his tea.

Meanwhile, someone from atop the roof watched as Charles fled down the streets, smiling happily.

_**"That takes care of him. But... I'm still a bit angry."** _

He narrowed his eyes and looked up at the _full moon_ in the sky that was still visible despite the fact it was still daytime.

_Sparks flowed steadily from his hands and he sighed._

**_"...Still too strong."_ **

**\----------**

Henry twiddled the pen in his hand as he stared down at the papers. 

**_"Hydrogen."_ **

Henry blinked and looked over to see Edward leaning over his shoulder at the questions. The ghost turned to look at Henry and smiled softly.

_"........."_

Henry's shoulders relaxed and he smiled back.

_They were alright now._

**_"Do you want to write in the ghost book?"_ **

_"...Later please. I'm tired."_

_**"Alright."** _

**\----------**

Henry walked around the school, confused. Everyone was avoiding him. As in. **Avoiding him.** Not even bullies came to taunt him, no one came to tease him, no one came to put him down.

Nothing.

Edward was floating quietly next to him, humming a small tune to himself. He could feel the anxiety radiating off Henry but said nothing of it. Henry would speak to him in due time. Which was exactly what happened.

_"Edward, why is everyone avoiding me?"_

Edward shrugged.

**_"Probably because of the chemical explosion. People fear those who do something unexpected."_ **

_"...Is this for the better...?"_

**_"Perhaps. I'd rather this than you getting more bruises."_ **

_"Fair enough."_

And Edward was right. Henry went through the day at ease and without much fuss or commotion. Not a single punch or insult was thrown at him.

It was peaceful.

_Until he got home._

 

_"Henry! It's your father!"_

"H-Huh? W-What happened?"

Henry's eyes widened at the next words.

_"He's dying."_

 

Glowing green chains around his arms, legs and neck suddenly appeared, surprising Edward.

**_"What the-"_ **

_They shattered._

Edward blinked before understanding what just happened.

_"Edward, I forbid you from killing my father!"_

_**"Ah... Guess he's finally dead then."** _

Henry walked into his room with a somber expression. Edward stared at him.

 _ **"So... He's finally gone then."** _ Edward muttered.

_"...Yeah..."_

Henry plopped himself down to sit and the two didn't speak.

Edward looked at Henry. He hadn't bothered to attend Lord Jekyll's funeral and kept to himself. Now, he and Henry were seated on a seat, silent. Edward knew of the argument that happened between Lord Jekyll and Henry, but he didn't think not being able to apologize would affect Henry to this extent. He looked at Henry's somber expression as the other just looked down at his hands.

_But he couldn't say anything._

What could he say anyway? Edward was not one of the living and he never found the need to mourn for anyone, so even if he tried, he knew he wouldn't be able to understand Henry's feelings or comfort him.

So Edward just kept quiet.

Molly came into the room. Edward floated off so she could take his spot and sit next to Henry.

 _"Are you alright?"_ She spoke.

 _ **"Obviously not."**_ Edward thought to himself, sighing.

 _"I'm...fine."_ Henry responded.

_"That's good?"_

_"It's not."_

Henry lifted his head up to gaze at the family portrait hanging off the wall.

_"He was...troublesome many times, but he was still my father. Shouldn't I feel something? Some form of sorrow?"_

_"No."_

The girl's answer surprised both Henry and Edward, both turning to look at Molly's frowning expression.

She looked away.

_"We...We all mourn differently... People come and go, but that doesn't mean we'll feel the same about them. Master...was rather cruel to everyone, cruel to you."_

Edward nodded vigorously in agreement.

_"You don't owe him tears if you have none to give."_

Edward blinked a few times before staring at Molly as she gave something to ease up to mood and have Henry thank her. He chuckled lightly when he saw the very obvious blush adorning her cheeks when Henry lied on her.

Then, everyone went to bed for the night.

 

_**"I like her."** _

Henry was preparing for bed, brushing his hair when Edward suddenly spoke that. He looked over in confusion.

_"Who?"_

**_"Molly. She's very nice. I like her."_ **

Henry smiled softly as he continued running the brush through his long hair.

_"She really is. Although... Is is possible to pursue someone when you're already dead?"_

**_"Wh- NOT THAT WAY!!!"_ **

_"Ahahaha..."_

_**"Henry you-!! Ughhhh!!!"** _

Henry's laughter grew as he saw Edward's flustered face in the mirror. But it soon died down.

_"Edward?"_

**_"Hm? What it is Henry?"_ **

Henry looked towards the ghost.

_"Can you see my father?"_

**_".........."_ **

Edward looked away.

**_"...No."_ **

Henry sighed sadly and looked away.

_"Well, that's for the best."_

**_"....Go to sleep, Henry."_ **

_"I know. Goodnight Edward."_

**_"Goodnight Henry."_ **

 

Edward watched the steady rise and fall of Henry's chest as the other slept soundly. He got off the bed and looked up at the other figure in the room, narrowing his eyes.

_**"You don't even have enough power to show yourself to your son."** _

_"........"_

**_"Or maybe, you just don't want to?"_ **

The figure remained silent.

Edward sighed.

**_"You died somewhat peacefully. Thus, you can go anywhere you want or you know... Pass on. Make your choice or whatever. I don't care what you do anymore."_ **

The figure growled.

_"What are you doing in MY mansion? And why do you look like my son?!"_

Edward's eye twitched in irritation and a long sword came out from his hand. 

**_"Alright. I've had about enough of this."_ **

He slashed.

_The figure vanished._

Edward sighed in relief.

**_"Finally."_ **

**He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing over at the sleeping boy.**

.........

_Hopefully things would get better now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Comic link first and foremost: http://thesearchforhenryjekyll.smackjeeves.com/comics/1833580/ch-1-cover/
> 
> I'm typing this in the dark of night at 2 am. Don't tell my parents huehuehue... But it's not like they can do much else with a child with insomnia. Ah jeez...
> 
> Ooookay, so reached the part of Canon where Henry EXPLODED his classroom with toxic chemicals. If you don't know which scene that was, it was one of the things the ORIGINAL Edward Hyde mentions to Henry in order to bring him down. I decided to write here that the reason he did so was to try and prove himself as he was being bullied. I don't feel like I need to provide a reason for Henry's bullying because personally, I was bullied way back in PRIMARY SCHOOL and I had no fucking idea what I did. Anyway, getting back on track, so yeah. That's what I wrote for why Henry exploded his classroom with toxic fumes.
> 
> Charles is an OC character dickhead. I'm not sure yet if he's gonna pop up in the future (probably not) but hey! My options are vast.
> 
> Obviously, the 'Henry' Charles meets when he tried to steal money and snap his wrist is Edward. Not actually Henry. The reason why I put Henry's name there is because that part was meant to go into Charles perspective and since he doesn't know the existence of Edward Hyde, he assumed the person who caught him is Henry as Edward looks very similar to him and no one else.
> 
> This part is actually fairly important because you can sure as hell bet that I'm going to make a LOT of people mistake Edward for Henry.
> 
> FINALLY, Henry's dad is gone! For good. Edward didn't kill him by the way, he just kicked him off his property. XD GET OFF MA PROPERTY!!
> 
> I really love the idea of Molly and Edward getting along :P maybe one day...
> 
> Okay. So for anyone who doesn't understand the chapter's title. If you've read through the original comic and get the gist of the timeline, you'll realize that this is pretty much the last chapter where Henry's life is peaceful until it aaaaall goes downhill. And Edward's last words here... Oh boy. We all know what's gonna go down.
> 
> Anyway, that's about all I can see that I have to mention out here. 
> 
> As always, I do not own the original comic or characters and only own this work and idea.
> 
> Leave your thoughts down in the comments below!
> 
> A kudo would be greatly appreciated if you liked this story! See you guys later!


	9. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's fall to despair as one hand of another realm holds onto him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Am listening to the Jekyll and Hyde musical while typing this out XD It's that goooood shiiit~~
> 
> Anyway! As always, this is an alternate universe to the ever popular Webcomic: The Search For Henry Jekyll made by MidoriLied in which Edward Hyde is a ghost residing in the Jekyll manor and is Henry Jekyll's best friend and brother. We've already reached the point of sneak peeks of the past through Canon so there will be spoilers! As such, I recommend you read the original comic before coming back here if you haven't yet! I'll leave the link to the original comic in the end notes!
> 
> As promised from last chapter, there will be heavy angst in this! I'm not that good at writing angst so please tell me what you think in the comments after reading through this! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE ORIGINAL COMIC AND ONLY OWN THIS WORK AND IDEA.

Edward frowned, watching Henry chatting happily to Jillian _-Henry's fiance-_ as they walked out on the streets. His eyes narrowed.

Despite how happy Henry was, Jilian seemed uninterested as she kept gazing away. It was to be expected since their marriage was arranged but still....

 _ **"Couldn't she at least PRETEND to be interested in what Henry's saying...?"**_ Edward grumbled to himself. Henry had been adamant about the marriage despite not loving Jilian. He said that it would work out somehow. That even if they didn't love each other, perhaps they could still be friends. Well...

Edward looked at Jilian's face.

_**"......."** _

He clicked his tongue and vanished to hide into the mirror.

**\----------**

Edward's fingers gently combed through Henry's hair as he tied it up into his signature low ponytail. The two _-or rather Henry-_ had to attend another 'grand party', which just made Edward groan and Henry giggle.

 _ **"Do we really have to attend?"**_ Edward muttered while Henry stood in front of the full body mirror, adjusting his collar.

"I have to attend. But you're forced to come along with me because of the pocket watch mirror, which I have no intention of leaving here by the way."

_**"Ooooof course. Let's just get this over with."** _

"Your wish is my command. Come on. Al's waiting for us- er... _me_ at the carriage."

_**"Right."** _

 

Edward facepalmed.

He had tried to remind Henry that the boy was a lightweight, but he ignored him and drank anyway. The results were obvious with a man who could get drunk on the slightest sip of beer and a party that had champagne flowing like the **Nile**.

Henry was absolutely **wasted** after only three drinks.

_**"Henry why...."** _

Now, the insane boy was bouncing and stumbling around, giggling. Thankfully, Edward managed to figure out rather quickly that despite the boy's babbling, he followed Edward around like a loyal dog. So the ghost had to guide Henry around the area and ensure he didn't make a complete fool out of himself while making sure Henry didn't blow his cover.

 _ **"Henry I swear, when you wake up tomorrow, you owe me."**_ Edward groaned.

"Whaaat... You're dead. I can't ' **owe** ' you nothin'!" Henry slurred out. Edward sighed. _God, where the fuck was Aloysius when you needed him?_

 _"Hey... Edward?"_ Edward turned to Henry.

**_"Hm?"_ **

_"Whyy...."_

**_"What?"_ **

_"Why...don'tchu...ever tell me 'bout yourself...?"_

Edward flinched back.

**_"Henry, I WANT to tell you but... I-It's not easy okay?_ **

_"Why..."_

**_"...It's a sensitive issue. I can't share it with you."_ **

_"Whyy..."_

**_"........"_ **

_"..'S cause you don't trust me..."_

**_"What?! No! Henry I-"_ **

_"Blah don' care!"_ Henry waved his hand dismissively. _"You still cool! Still...wish peeps...can see you. Show off ma bro Eddy! The best brotheer...ever exist..! Or not! Whateva..."_

Edward's concern withered off to frustration.

**_"Alright, that's it. We're going to your stupid Valet. Where even is he?"_ **

Edward grabbed Henry's hand and dragged him off through the crowd to find Aloysius.

_"Eh... We gonna to Al? Al pretty..."_

**_"Henry oh my God."_ **

**\----------**

Henry's head felt fuzzy. The last thing he remembered was being in a party with Al and...

His eyes widened.

_Oh God._

**_"Yeah you got drunk genius."_ **

_"...Edward."_

**_"Three...two...one..."_ **

Right on cue, it was like a lightning bolt had just struck him on the head and he groaned in pain at the intense pounding on his head.

_"Arghhh...."_

_**"It's called a hangover. Now come on, Molly got you a glass of water. It's on your nightstand."** _

Henry reached out to the glass of water, taking it with both hands and gulping it down.

"What happened?" He asked after he had taken his fill. Edward sighed.

 **"Well,** _**you took champagne in a party that was the definition of 'alcohol' and got drunk. I had to drag you off to your Valet while you babbled your mouth off."** _

Henry groaned and his face burned up.

_"D-D-Did I say anything weird...?"_

_**"....Well, you called Aloysius cute and sexy a bunch of times..."** _

_"Oh God... Did he hear...?"_

_**"Thankfully no. As fun as it would be to see Aloysius become traumatized, I managed to stop you and you kind of just passed out before long. It was hilarious watching the poor guy drag your unconscious body out of the party."** _

_"Oh God... Oh God... I need to go apologize to him..."_

_**"Yeah you do that."** _

**\----------**

Edward glared at the man seated on the couch across Henry as he spoke with enthusiasm.  _"-and I truly think this could benefit both parties!"_ The man exclaimed, spreading his arms out for emphasis, a wide grin over his face. Henry hummed in thought while Edward shook his head vigorously.

 ** _"Henry don't listen to him! He's obviously lying to you!"_** Edward hissed. Henry's face lit up slightly.

_"You can't tell when people are lying! You know that! Edward just think about it! I really think this could be a grand opportunity! The losses could easily be replenished!"_

**_"........"_ **

Edward clicked his tongue.

_**"Fine. But you should at least-"** _

_But Henry had already stopped listening to him and shook hands with the man._

**_"..........."_ **

_And they kept coming._

_And Henry kept listening._

_And Henry stopped listening._

**_Listening to Edward._ **

_And Henry lost and lost._

_And then Jilian._

**_And then Jilian..._ **

**\----------**

_**"HENRY ENOUGH!!!"**_ Edward yanked the whiskey bottle from Henry, who could only cry harder in his drunken state. _ **"There's no point in drowning in misery over it! You've gotten over the others, so why did Jilian make you cry?!"** _ Edward couldn't understand. It was an arranged marriage, and now he was free, so why-

But Henry wasn't listening and Edward had to constantly shove the man off him. Eventually, he passed out and Edward sighed, putting the whiskey bottle back where it came from and picking Henry up, taking him back to his bed. 

It had been weeks, and needless to say, Henry had been **drinking** _far more_ than Edward would like to admit. He lost so much money that Edward was actually shocked Henry somehow still managed to stay afloat and keep his property and the butlers and maids that  _-bless them-_ still stayed. But...

**_"...This is bad... If this goes on..."_ **

_Henry might lost everything..._

Edward bit down on his bottom lip, mind racing. What could he do? There wasn't much... If Henry continued to ignore him and just... _give and give_ , there will be nothing left of him.

_**"Damn it Henry... Just because you give your heart to someone, doesn't mean they won't destroy it."** _

_Money._

_Love._

_Trust._

_Life._

_There is nothing in this world a human can't destroy._

**_And most choose to destroy._ **

**\----------**

"Damn it damn it damn it!!" Henry screamed, clutching his head and banging it onto the desk multiple times. Edward yanked his head off the table in alarm, checking for injuries. 

**_"Henry!!"_ **

_"Let me GO, Edward!!"_

Edward's eyes widened and he whacked his hand over Henry's mouth.

**_"Shh!! Idiot!"_ **

Henry didn't know, but Edward did.

_Molly was just on the other side of the door._

**_"Shut up! You'll blow our cover!!"_ **

_"What does it matter..."_

Edward gasped slightly as Henry dumped himself on his bed. Edward puffed up in frustration and stormed over. He had reached his limit.

**_"Henry. I've dealt with this over and over again without complaint, but I can't deal with this anymore."_ **

Henry looked up slightly from his position head down on the pillow as Edward crossed his arms.

**_"Henry, I've been with you through thick and thin and I've seen all your struggles. I even tried to prevent some of them! But you ignored me."_ **

_"...You don't have to rub it in."_

**_"I'm not. I haven't finished. Every single time, I didn't try harder to convince you against your choices no matter how many times you went through it. Then, I see you drink and tried to stop you, failing again every single time. I kept failing and failing to save any sliver of happiness in you."_ **

Edward sighed and looked sadly at Henry.

**_"How do you think it makes me feel when you drink? How do you think it makes me feel when you say you don't care or it no longer matters? Or do you just not care at all?"_ **

Henry's eyes widened and he shot off the bed.

_"N-No! Edward! I-"_

**_"Henry, please... You give and give and I love you for that. However, you need to understand that not everyone is as nice as you are. They will take and take until there's nothing left. Please..."_ **

**_"I don't want to see that happening to you."_ **

_"...O-Okay... I'm sorry..."_

Edward let out a big sigh and sat on the bed with Henry, pulling him into a tight hug.

**_"I love you, Henry. I don't want to see you miserable."_ **

_"...Thank you Edward."_

**\----------**

Henry's fingers drummed irregularly against his table as he stared down at his papers. He was trying desperately to salvage as much money as possible, but it was so **stressful** for so many different reasons. One was that he had been flipping through papers for hours already and his eyes were beginning to wear out. Two was that staring down at all these agreements and terms on money bought back very **very** bad memories.

Edward watched Henry for a while as he floated around. However, after a while, he finally sighed and slammed down on the papers firmly, making the other boy look up at him. 

 _ **"Alright. We're going out."**_ He declared. Henry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wh-"

_**"Henry you look like you might pass out at any second. Let's go outside and just relax for a while, okay?"** _

Henry was hesitant for a bit, but after some prodding, he gave in and agreed to Edward's wishes. Now, the two were seated on a bench overlooking a small park. Henry inhaled the fresh air from the trees as he gazed at the field of grass and flowers. Edward was seated in the grass with his eyes closed, looking perfectly content with just sitting there. Henry smiled.

 _"You must be enjoying yourself._ " He said, amused. Edward cracked an eye towards him.

_**"...I've never seen greenery like this. It's pleasant."** _

_"Hm. I see. Wait- You've never seen trees and grass before?"_

**_"....Not when I was alive, no."_ **

_"...Oh."_

_**"It's fine. I just want to enjoy this for a bit."** _

However, the peace was soon disrupted by several people nearby, _whispering and chattering_ to one another, looking in spite at Henry, who looked away sadly.

One of them dared to approach him, only to sneer down at him as he looked up at him from his position on the bench.

He didn't even have the chance to open his mouth. _He didn't need to._

_Hands clasped firmly around his throat._

**_And squeezed._ **

**_"If you have nothing good to say, say nothing at all. Get out of my sight."_ **

When he released, the man fled and Henry stared up at Edward.

_"...That could've gone very bad very fast, you know."_

_**"So? You've suffered enough. Let others suffer for a while too."** _

_"...That's...a bit..."_

_**"Shut up, I know what I said was weird."** _

Henry chuckled lightly and gazed up at Edward, whose attention was drawn away to a small butterfly flapping its wings about. The ghost watched it with a child like wonder in his eyes that most adults never had anymore. Henry smiled but looked down in thought. 

He got off the bench.

Edward looked over at him in surprise as the other walked off, him being pulled over to Henry due to the distance limit.

**_"Henry?"_ **

_"There's something I want to get."_

**_"Oh."_ **

They walked together down the sidewalk as Edward looked around. He felt some sort of familiar air around the place they were in, but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

**_"Henry, where are w-"_ **

Henry stopped in front of a store. Edward glanced at the shop window display and his jaw dropped open.

**_"T-This is-"_ **

_A black cloak and top hat._

Henry pointed at the clothing and smiled.

_"Let's buy that."_

Edward blinked.

**_"But Henry-"_ **

_"You'll need it when I figure out how to make you human again."_

**\----------**

Henry slammed his hands on the table, extremely angry and frustrated. 

_"Damn it no! That won't work either!"_

Edward watched as Henry stressed himself out with Aloysius in the same room as him. He was struggling with his finance once again and the ghost was upset, knowing there was nothing much he could do. Henry wasn't willing to throw **any** of his faithful servants and maids out, nor was he trusting his money to anyone else again. That was a good thing he supposed...

Edward watched Aloysius approach Henry and his fingers twitched and he spoke out of reflex.

**_"Don't-"_ **

"Henry... You should at least try to trust others-"

_He's already done that._

_And people broke that trust._

Edward saw how mentally unstable Henry was and flew over to calm him down when-

_"I CAN'T!!!"_

**_"HENRY!!"_ **

Glass shards flew everywhere and blood splattered over the table. Edward watched, wide eyed in absolute horror.

_**"Henry-"** _

But Henry simply staggered towards Aloysius, ignoring Edward and the throbbing pain.

_"Al... You don't understand how horrible it's been lately."_

_"I've been trying so hard to be positive, but even with **his** encouragement..."_

_You are the only one I can depend on-! Al... I-"_

Edward glanced off to the side, and his eyes widened. 

_"I...I need some sort of release from all this... So Al, please..."_

He grabbed him by the lapels.

_**Nearly empty whiskey bottle.** _

_"Henry..."_

Edward whipped his head over at the scene before him.

_"No, okay?"_

Edward sighed in relief and clutched his head.

_"You're drunk, so you're not thinking straight."_

_**Thank God...** _

Henry let out a weak laugh before admitting that yes, he was drunk and then promptly passing out, much to the alarm of both Edward and Aloysius.

 

Edward sighed, floated in the air and watching Molly treat Henry's injuries while he winced in pain.

 ** _"Henry, you idiot."_ ** He groaned. It really hurt...to not be able to do anything to help Henry feel better.

_**"God, what's the point of me being here if I can't even- Ugh whatever. I shouldn't dwell on this. Henry needs me now, so I'll be there for him now."** _

He came over and tapped Henry lightly on the forehead, smiling when he opened his eyes slightly in a daze.

_"...E-Edwa-"_

**_"Shh... Rest. You're going to suffer one hell of a headache tomorrow, you know that?"_ **

_Henry managed to muster a light giggle before closing his eyes once again._

_Edward turned and tilted his head at the sight of Tobias. What was he doing here?_

_.........._

_Ah whatever. He just wanted to rest with Henry for today. It's been stressful._

**\----------**

_......_

_He left._

**_Aloysius left._ **

_He left without so much of a word._

**_After everything Henry told him last night._ **

_That man had the nerve..._

**_To leave._ **

_Henry gripped the newspaper in his hands as his face was hidden away in his bangs. Energy sparked off Edward's fingers as he gripped his hand into fists._

_"Utterson's son found, next heritage line..."_

_"Aloysius Utteron."_

_Suddenly, it all just snapped._

_Henry's hands pounded on his desk as he screamed out in pure anger, followed by crumpling down in sobs. He slowly slid down to his knees as broken wails erupted from his throat. Edward could only wrap his arms around his as the other cried his eyes out, staining tears all over his glasses and shirt. He couldn't even speak, for if his concentration broke even for a second..._

**_Everything in the room was floating except Henry, hovering high above and would surely break if they fell too suddenly._ **

_Edward's fingertips sparked with energy._

_........_

**_"I hate him."_ **

_"....I hate him too."_

**_"I hate him."_ **

**_"I hate him for doing this."_ **

**_"I hate him for doing this to you."_ **

**_"I've never hated someone more than I've hated him."_ **

**_"My hate towards him outgrows even the hate I felt towards your father."_ **

_"......"_

**_"I hate him for making you feel like this."_ **

**_"I hate him for making you cry like this."_ **

**_"He hurt you so much."_ **

**_"After everything you've done and said to him, he still hurt you."_ **

_"........"_

**_"I hate him..."_ **

**_"I HATE HIM."_ **

_"...Edward..."_

**_"But...."_ **

**_"I can't kill him."_ **

**_"Because if that happens, you will only cry more, and I will be the cause."_ **

_"Edward..."_

**_"But I hate him."_ **

**_"I will never grow out of my hate for him."_ **

**_"I hate him, I despise him, I detest him and so much more."_ **

**_"But I can't kill him."_ **

_"Edward, please..."_

_Hands outstretched to him._

_A tear streaked face._

_"Please... Please just hug me. Anything. Please."_

_"Please don't leave me too."_

**_"........"_ **

_No hesitation._

_He hugged him, so tightly that nails pierced through skin, but neither hissed in pain, only gripping harder._

**_"I will never ever leave you."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Comic link first and foremost: http://thesearchforhenryjekyll.smackjeeves.com/comics/1833580/ch-1-cover/
> 
> Have I succeeded in making you cry? No? Aw :(
> 
> To be honest, I'm not the best at writing angst XD I hope I did a good job anyway! Leave what you think in the comments below!
> 
> Okay. Few things to note about this chapter. I changed the fact that Henry moved to a flat somewhere else. He's still living in that mansion because due to the heritage line, the house is rightfully his. But he's still in deep shit financially and is barely dangling on a thread. Secondly, I added that bit where drunk Henry talks to Al and he mentions Edward when he says who was trying to encourage him to think positively, that part wasn't in the original comic. 
> 
> By the way, this chapter is pretty important because I guarantee that it will constantly be referenced once Henry is missing, WHICH I am pretty excited to show you lot! But soon~ :D Veeery soon~~
> 
> Also, I realized how dialogue heavy this story has been XD like, just hits me there's so much back and forth talking here.... 0.0
> 
> And of course, all that real philosophy talk by yours truly XD Man, I'm such a great poet. But seriously, all those dumb random quotes that Edward says are really true statements... Not everyone will treat you nicely because you treated them nicely and literally every human being on Earth has destroyed and severed something. Killing a life, breaking a promise, burning a dream etc.
> 
> There's one huge twist that I emphasized here that is VERY different from the original comic (not that this comic isn't already vastly different...). Do you know it? I'm gonna tell it now...
> 
> Yeah, Edward HATES the ever living shit out of Al. In the comic, the dude freaking KISSES HIM just to mess with him and Henry. Even though it's not confirmed yet, I want to believe that Henry reciprocates the feelings that Al has for him, because CLEARLY Al likes him. It's so fucking obvious dude. Not much romance will be here don't worry. That's not Jekyll and Hyde is about ;) I just wanted to put that Henry thinks Al is cute and sexy at the same time XD Cause let's be honest, who doesn't? Certainly not the fanbase that's for sure! XD
> 
> As always, I do not own the original comic or characters and only own this work and idea.
> 
> Leave your thoughts down in the comments below!
> 
> A kudo would be greatly appreciated if you liked this story! See you guys later!


	10. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road to recovery and the start of an experiment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'll admit, I don't think this chapter is that good... I'm just really really tired. Like I have no energy and shit like that.
> 
> Anyway, if you don't already know, this is an alternate universe to the ever popular Webcomic: The Search For Henry Jekyll made by MidoriLied in which Edward Hyde is a ghost residing in the Jekyll manor and is Henry Jekyll's best friend and brother. We've already reached the point of Canon, or more specifically, past flashbacks. So, there will be spoilers so I advise you to read the original comic before coming back here. I'll leave the link to the comic in the end notes!
> 
> I'm not sure what I feel about this chapter as it moves rather fast... But I hope you'll enjoy reading it nonetheless!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE ORIGINAL COMIC AND ONLY OWN THIS WORK AND IDEA.

For the following months after Al's leave, Molly noticed just how **distraught** Henry had become and how **badly** this incident affected him.

He never left his room, not even to eat. The maids had to leave the food outside his door and leave. They told Molly that even though they kept completely silent and remained at the door, Henry didn't come out until they left. 

_It was as though he knew someone was at the door and refused to come out because of it._

Molly sighed.

_"Henry... Please... We're all so worried about you..."_

**\----------**

Edward watched Henry chew on the small plate of rice and tilted his head.

_**"How does it taste?"** _

_"........"_

_**"Henry?"** _

_"I don't know... I can't...taste it very much. It's bland I suppose."_

Henry's voice was _raspy_ and _croaky_ , as if he didn't drink any water. But Edward knew otherwise. The man cried himself dry. He cried even when no tears came out. He **screamed** and **wailed** until his throat dried out and was too tired to even lift a finger.

Right now, he was in his sterile state, the calm before the storm, a dam that had yet to overflow. But Edward still didn't like Henry this way. The man didn't smile and his eyes were utterly and completely empty. It was like his soul was flushed out, leaving only a husk in its wake. He wouldn't even move from his bed unless it was to go to the toilet.

Thus, Edward's routine set itself. Try to comfort Henry when he cried, wait for the maids to bring food and water and make sure they leave, bring the food back, literally spoon feed Henry if he was too numbed out to eat etc. Ghost couldn't become physically tired but...

This... **THIS** was mentally exhausting, even to a ghost like Edward. 

He had to tend to someone with a shattered soul, and yet keep his from cracking. Needless to say, Edward was having a **MUCH** harder time than Henry, no matter how he may think it.

Edward sighed, knowing from the glint in Henry's eyes that the man wouldn't speak anymore. So he slumped against a wall to hold whatever little sanity he still had to not burst out and go berserk. But...

_Energy sparked off his fingers and he had to clench his hands so tightly that if he wasn't a ghost, they'd be bleeding out by now._

**_"...I don't know how long I'll last at this rate..."_ **

**\----------**

Then, Henry's emotions all just **exploded**.

No one saw it coming, not even Edward.

Henry was wailing loudly during another one of his breakdowns as the ghost looked on sadly, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He noticed Henry gripping his head rather fiercely, as if he was trying to rip his hair out. Edward frowned and reached out to stop him, but was suddenly startled backwards by Henry suddenly leaping off the bed and scrambling over to his desk. Edward would've been ecstatic if his expression didn't bear such unadulterated **fury** that made even him shiver.

Henry walked over to his desk, opening up one of the drawers and taking out a knife he had kept in there due to paranoia of someone attacking him in his room.

_He lifted it to his ponytail._

_Edward's eyes widened._

_**"HENRY-"** _

_With one swift movement, the entire clump of hair just above the ribbon fell to the ground._

Silence.

Then Henry broke down.

_"Oh God... Oh God..."_

The knife slipped from his quivering fingers as he reached behind him to brush at the air at his back where his hair used to be. His breathing quickened and news tears stung his eyes.

_"Oh God- What have I-"_

Edward sighed and floated over to Henry, cradling him in his arms.

_"E-Edward-"_

**_"Shh... Shh..."_ **

He stroked the now shortened hair as Henry sniffled.

**_"It's okay. It's alright."_ **

_"I just- I wanted-"_

**_"Hey."_ **

He twiddled one strand of dark hair in his hands.

**_"I'll help trim it up so it looks neater. You look good like this as well. It's alright."_ **

_"........."_

**_"I mean, we're sort of matching now. But don't go thinking I'll grow my hair out now that you've cut yours! You hear me?!"_ **

Henry only managed an airy laugh as he clutched Edward closer.

_"I-... I'd like that... Please... Hold me please."_

Edward kept his hand in its motion of running through Henry's hair.

**_"..........."_ **

_He couldn't have stopped Henry even if he wanted to._

**\----------**

A few days passed since Henry had sliced his hair through and true to his words, Edward trimmed it down so it was even and promised to keep doing it whenever it got too long. Henry still refused to go outside, but he cried much less after releasing all that pent up anger. That was a step at least...

The ghost knew why Henry cut his hair like that. He was sad and angry, but there was nothing he could've done. If this was the way Henry wanted it, it was not in his place to judge him, so Edward stood beside him. At least he seemed a little better now... Perhaps this was for the best...

Edward was busy poking his head through the walls to see where the maids and servants were and eavesdropping on their conversations. It was how he knew what was going on in the outside world. He didn't pay much attention to the gossip unless it was important or involved Henry _-which hadn't happened yet luckily-_.

Henry looked up from his position on his bed before weakly waving his hand for Edward to come over. Immediately, the ghost complied at the request and floated over.

**_"Do you need something, Henry?"_ **

_"....I...."_

**_"Take your time."_ **

_"...Outside."_ He just pointed out his room window and Edward gazed over.

**_"Oh. You want to go outside?"_ **

_"...Do you...?"_

**_"I'm alright with doing whatever you'd like. Unless you do something stupid. Then I'll probably stop you. And then whack you."_ **

A small laugh slipped past Henry's lips and Edward felt like he had just won the ghost version of a freaking **lottery**.

 ** _"Yes yes yeeees!!!"_** He thought to himself excitedly. Finally! After months! Henry is finally getting it back together!

_"Can we...go outside now...?"_

Edward turned and looked at Henry. Disheveled hair, pale skin, eyes red and puffy and heavy with eyebags, crumpled clothing.

**_"........."_ **

_"........."_

**_"...Errr... Let's get you cleaned up first, okay?"_ **

_"...Mn...."_

 

It took a bit of time, especially when Edward realized how weak Henry was. The events of the past few months had taken its toll on the poor man. He could barely stand on his two feet without his knees buckling at some point or slamming his face into something despite having his glasses on properly.

But at last, the two were outside. It was late at night by that point and they basically sneaked out without any of the maids or butlers noticing. It wasn't that the two wanted it to be this way, it was simply at that moment Henry broke out and just randomly asked with Edward eager to please.

The night was cold and silent, with light rain. The only noises that could be heard were the pitter patter of rain against the pavement and Henry's footsteps splashing into stray puddles as he held a black umbrella over his head. Against better judgement, the boy sat himself on a bench, soaking his trousers.

 _ **"Well... The weather certainly is less than ideal..."**_ Edward grumbled, making Henry chuckle lightly. His voice was still terribly raspy and sore, but him finally talking more than two words and properly laughing was a leap and a bound. "I quite like the rain actually." _ **"What?! Why?!?"** _ "I should be wondering why you despise the rain so much." **_"Salt water Henry."_**

Henry blinked.

_"What has salt water have to do with any of this?"_

**_"Uh... Most of the water from the rain comes from the sea, so there's a bit of salt in it that can sting very sensitive ghosts."_ **

_"Does it hurt you?"_

**_"No, it's mostly just annoying for me. It's like an itch that won't go away."_ **

_"....Huh..."_

The two fell into silence once again as Henry swung his feet back and forth aimlessly as the rain poured. The two didn't have to talk. They were both completely _content_ with just being in the other's company. Henry looked over at Edward, watching the water droplets pass through the ghost and plop on the bench, as if no one was there. Edward cracked one eye and caught the other staring at him. _ **"What?"**_

_"...Nothing."_

**_"Hm. Okay."_ **

Henry had a lot of time to think for himself over the past few months. He still felt very weak, but he was always vaguely aware...

**_"Henry, open your mouth. You need to eat."_ **

**_"Henry, go change your clothes. You've been wearing those for days. If you don't go change, I'll strip you down myself."_ **

**_"How are you feeling today, Henry?"_ **

**_"Do you need to lie down, Henry?"_ **

**_"I love you, Henry."_ **

_That's right. Always. Never left._

_"...Thank you Edward."_

**_"Huh? For what?"_ **

_"For taking care of me. For not leaving me. For being patient with me. For loving m-"_

**_"Hey. I already told you, didn't I?"_ **

Henry whipped his head over to Edward, who was leaning his head back on the bench.

**_"I will never leave you."_ **

Henry blinked before smiling softly.

_"I'm glad."_

 

At some point, the rain grew heavier and Henry could see the slight twitch of pain in Edward's eyes and movement. 

_"You should go back in the mirror for some shelter."_

_**"Yeah. Definitely. Tell me when it's dry."** _

And just like that, the ghost vanished and Henry got up, cringing at the feeling of the freezing water sliding down his legs through his pants. Yeah, best he head home immediately. 

Henry speed walked his way back to the house and opened the door, poking his head through to see if anyone else was awake. Thankfully, he didn't see anyone and slipped into the house, turning to shut the door as quietly as he could. A voice behind him made him _**freeze**_.

Molly couldn't sleep very well from the pattering of the rain against her window, so she got up in her night gown and decided to walk around the mansion with a lit candle in an attempt to tire herself out. That's when she spotted Henry. His hair was short with droplets of water dripping off the tips and his clothes soaked. 

But he was out and about and that was what shocked Molly the most.

"Henry..?"

_Henry froze._

Molly's face lit up.

"You're walking! You went out! Where'd you go? When did you cut your hair? You-"

In her excitement, she placed the candle on a nearby table and raced towards Henry with her arms outstretched, not noticing the _terrified_ expression on Henry's face.

Don't come closer. Stop. Get away. Get away.

Get away get away get away get away get away.

_GET AWAY!!_

Without thinking, Henry slapped Molly's hands away harshly when she got too close. The force actually stung both their hands and Molly was taken completely off guard at the action.

Henry's breath hitched and he pulled his hand away.

_"I..."_

He ran past her to his room and slammed the door shut, locking it.

But someone else saw the whole thing and sighed, swirling silently near Molly as he stared down at the growing red mark on her hand where Henry hit her. He gave a feather light kiss on her forehead and left.

_**"Don't worry. He's recovering. I don't think he meant to do that."** _

He left and didn't bother turning to see her confused but no longer hurt expression.

**\----------**

Edward popped his head into Henry's room and raised an eyebrow when he didn't see him inside.

 _ **"Where'd he go off to?"** _ He wondered and floated about, searching for the boy. 

Eventually, Edward found Henry in his study _-or chemistry lab more like-_ , pouring acids left and right in different flasks. The room reeked of chemicals that even Edward could smell and gag at.

 _ **"Henry, what are you doing?"**_ He asked, summoning up a breeze and opening a window to vent out the room. Henry barely looked up and had his nose buried in a book. Edward sighed and dipped under Henry, popping his head through the book up in Henry's face, making him scream.

_"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"_

Henry stumbled back and threw the book at Edward, who caught it effortlessly in his hand.

**_"Now that I have your attention. What are you doing, Henry?"_ **

Henry's eyes widened at the sight of Edward, but coughed and dusted himself off to regain his composure. But Edward could tell he was having one of his nervous fits as his hair was more disheveled from running through it with his fingers and his fingers twiddling together, both signs of him being jittery.

_"I'm trying to find a formula to make you human."_

Edward slipped over nothing.

_**"Wh- Henry, that's really-"** _

_"I know I know! It's horribly dangerous and I should've asked you first but I promised I would do it and-"_

**_"Henry, this isn't something any of your classes taught. There will be bigger consequences than what happened at your college."_ **

Both shuddered at the memory, but Henry shook his head.

_"I'm aware. But even so, I'm more than willing to try."_

Edward sighed and looked up at Henry.

**_"Remember Henry, you are meddling with something foreign and shouldn't ever have been known. I hope you know what you're doing."_ **

_"I know. Besides, I'm not going to literally bring you back to life."_

Edward seemed taken aback and Henry shifted and walked over to a table, picking up a book that looked strangely similar to the Ghost book tucked away in the hidden safe.

 _ **"Where'd you get that?"**_ Edward asked, confused. 

_"I made it! We use the same keys to unlock this book as the Ghost book."_

_**"Why would you make two books?"** _

_"This is for keeping experiment logs. You know... F-For trying to make you human..."_

**_"...I-"_ **

_"I-It's okay if you don't like it- I-I can just get rid of it and-"_

_**"No. No, it's alright. Thank you Henry."** _

_"I- Oh. Y-You're welcome..."_

**\----------**

Edward leaned over Henry's shoulder to look at the notes the boy had taken so far as the chemicals bubbled in their flasks.

_"I'm not thinking about bringing you back to life. More of making you a corporeal form. All humans can see you and assume you're one as well. You won't float off into the air randomly. You can eat and drink normal human food and drinks. You won't get hurt at salt. That's what I want to accomplish."_

Edward blinked a few times at Henry.

**_"Henry, what you're wanting is to rip me from the ghost plane into the human realm. Your plane of existence."_ **

_"...Oh."_

**_"Henry, that's twice as difficult as raising the dead! You would literally have to bend the laws of physics and reality itself to accomplish something like that!!"_ **

By this point, Edward was shaking Henry by the shoulders vigorously. But the other man seemed unfazed and shrugged.

_"Okay. I can do that if it's for you."_

Edward's jaw dropped.

**_"Y-You do realize this might take...forever... Right...?"_ **

_"Mmhmm. Though, I'd prefer to get it done as soon as possible."_

**_"...Henry you..."_ **

Edward sighed in exasperation but smiled and pulled Henry into a tight hug.

**_"What am I going to do with you..."_ **

_"Haha, I love you too."_

**_"If this is what you want..."_ **

_"It is."_

Edward sighed.

**_"Alright alright. What can I do to help?"_ **

**\----------**

**_"So. How are we going to do this?"_** Edward asked, flipping through the Ghost book while Henry went about the lab. Henry hummed.

_"Well, first we'll have to figure out how to even get the formula into your system considering you don't eat or drink. I doubt we can inject something into you either. Do you even have a bloodstream?"_

_**"...Uh no. What do you plan on doing if that's the case?"** _

Henry walked up to Edward with a small test tube filled with a clear liquid. Edward raised an eyebrow.

_**"And this is...?"** _

Henry flinched slightly and squirmed on his feet.

_"Um... Well, we only know two things of this world that can even remotely affect you. Salt and flour. Flour doesn't actually affect you, it simply sticks to you. So... That only leaves salt with any chance of getting into your system."_

Edward's eyes widened.

_**"Wait- So this is-"** _

_"It's salt water. Specifically a tablespoon of it."_

Edward spluttered.

_**"A TABLESPOON?!?!?!"** _

_"Relax!! It's mixed with the water and you said it only burns when sprayed on you like droplets of acid! S-So maybe if you consume it..."_

Edward gulped.

_"...I'm nervous too, alright?"_

Edward looked up from the test tube to see Henry gazing away.

_"I don't want to hurt you."_

Edward sighed.

_**"Alright fine, I'll take it. Just as long as you promise not to blame yourself for it."** _

Henry nodded understandingly and Edward took the substance from his hands.

_**"Besides, it's not like I can die or something from this."** _

He watched with extreme focus and interest as the ghost downed the entire liquid.

At first, nothing happened. Henry was about to raise his hands in victory when....

_A sizzling noise._

Then a shrill  **scream**.

And suddenly, Edward was doubled over with Henry scrambling and fussing over him worriedly as the ghost clutched his stomach and gasped in pain, trying and failing to get words out. He lurched and his mouth opened, revealing an alarming amount of smoke erupting from it, making Henry stumble back in horror.

_"Oh my God, Edward!"_

Through the peeks of his hands, Henry caught sight of **sizzling black and orange** spreading on Edward's stomach. The sides of his mouth were also lined with the same **cracked substance** that resembled **burning coal**. Smoke continued to rise from his throat and his body fell forward, his hands never leaving his stomach and only trying to wrap himself tighter as if to squeeze whatever was in his stomach out. Edward wheezed and coughed, his eyes blurry and hazy. He could barely see or do anything. He couldn't even hear much because of the sheer **intensity** of the excruciating **pain**. His feet jerked uselessly as another wave of sharp pain stabbed at him. 

_It felt as if he just drank molten lava._

Ghosts didn't sweat, but if they could, Edward would be creating a large puddle by now. 

Meanwhile, Henry was _panicking_. He was fighting against himself, trying to come to a decision of something. He needed a grasp on something.

_Is Edward dying? Can he even die now that he's dead? What's wrong with him? Did the salt water destroy him permanently somehow? What was happening?!?!_

 

After nearly two hours, which was enough time for Henry to calm down a little and offer as much comfort as he could to Edward and help him through whatever obvious pain he was going through, some feeling returned to Edward's fingers and they twitched slightly. He groaned slightly, but kept his face on the floor for the moment. He was still in a **lot** of pain. However, it was enough for Henry to let out a sigh of relief. He was okay. Edward was going to be okay.

_"How're you feeling?"_

_**"....N-Never.....better..."** _

Henry cringed at the wheezing from Edward's voice. It was even **worse** than his. Even though he was upset the ghost had to suffer, he had new information.

_"So... You can consume water with salt in it..."_

A barely noticeable nod.

Henry hummed and got up, walking over to the book and writing his notes inside.

He sighed and turned to Edward, walking up to him and crouching beside him.

The way he was lying on the floor, having to just wait until he fully healed, broke Henry's heart.

_"...I understand if you don't want to continue this anymore. I shouldn't have pushed you... I should've..."_

A hand curled around Henry's and squeezed. He looked down to see Edward glaring at him. The ghost shook his head firmly.

_"You don't want to stop?"_

A nod.

_"...O-Okay..."_

_**This was going to be a long...and painful experiment...** _

 

 

 

 

 

Henry's Ghost Notes

\- Ghosts usually take on their old appearance, but Edward just takes on mine with minor differences because he can't remember how he looked like. He also changes his appearances slightly as I grow up to match my age. It's nice.

  
\- Ghosts can float, disappear, make objects and people float and phase through solid objects. They can probably do other things too that I don't know of. Have to ask Edward later.

  
\- Ghosts can choose who they want to reveal themselves to unless they get hysterical and powers go crazy. Then, everyone in the area can see them. Dumping extremely fine flour powder on Ghosts will also make them visible to everyone. However, forcibly revealing themselves to too many people will cause the ghost to overuse their energy and immediately vanish again. Not worth it. Vengeful Ghosts reveal themselves to those they have intent to kill and harm.

  
\- Most ghosts are stuck to the area where they died. The only ghost type I know of so far that does not have this condition are vengeful ghosts. Other Ghosts can also enter and exit this 'barrier' or 'area' as long as it is not theirs. Only that one specific Ghost cannot leave.

-There are many other types of Ghosts that I have yet to know of. According to Edward, all Ghosts are spirits of the dead that haven't passed on for one reason or another. Revenge, watching over loved ones etc. Edward doesn't want to talk about his past and why he's a Ghost. Maybe he'll tell me one day. I hope so.

\- Some Ghosts are straight up demons from a nightmare. Literally. They can cause nightmares. I'm sure there is more they can do. Have to ask Edward for more details. Vengeful Ghosts are pretty terrifying too.

\- Ghosts have weaknesses as well. Sodium Chloride -everyday salt- is one of them. Each ghost has different tolerances to them. I'll ask to ask Edward for more details.

\- Ghosts can also be trapped inside mirrors. It's often used in black magic. Which exists apparently. According to Edward, the reason behind this is that people can put the energy of Ghosts into inanimate objects and it will produce a pull on them due to the stretch in realities. Mirrors are most effective for this, so it is used to the most often among black magic.

\- Mediums, spirit communicators and all those things exist, but very few of them are actually real.

\- The moon affects the power of every ghost, including Edward. It absorbs their power, but never completely. They are the most sterile and calm on a full moon and the most dangerous and hysterical on an empty one.

\- Edward transferred some of his powers to me that he can take and give from, like a filter so he doesn't go crazy during an empty moon. I'm pretty sure he's still crazy powerful though. It doesn't hurt and won't affect me since I'm still alive. Though there might be side effects. 

\- I gave my first command to Edward to stop him from killing my father. I don't want to retract my command until my father dies, and it might do that automatically. The command seems to have very specific conditions, like how it will only take effect if Edward approaches my father with ill intent. He also seems to be able to summon up the chains whenever he wants, regardless of the circumstances.

\- I can talk to Edward via telepathy. It's only one-sided though but that's okay! If Edward's in the same room as me, then he can just talk to me no problem. I just have to talk in my head.

\- Me and Edward discovered something amazing. Edward is now able to break out his barrier with my help. I bought the pocket watch Molly gave me that had a mirror in it. Because Edward infused his energy with me and that pocket watch is precious to me, the item received some of the energy and as stated before, it caused Edward to break out of his barrier and slam into me unceremoniously. It only works when I'm holding the pocket watch since I'm the one with the energy. I think this information has a lot of value and potential for the future. Have to experiment more with this.

\- I'm thinking of trying to find a way to make Edward a human. Not reviving him per se... I think I'm thinking more on the baseline of the Edward Hyde I'm seeing, becoming a living, breathing person. Not a ghost that floats up involuntarily, unable to eat, drink or even wear regular human clothes bought from stores without scaring people.

\- I'm going to put any data on future experiments in another book that can be unlocked the same way as this book. I'm excited to see where the knowledge in my books will take me.

Experiment Log

**Log One:**

\- Since Edward is a ghost and cannot consume physical food or drinks, I'm going to try and use salt to counter this and mix it with water. Hopefully Edward will agree to try and consume it. I'll try first with a tablespoon of salt first.

\- I've begun the experiment with Edward's help. This is...going to be difficult. Both in the challenge of the experiment and our mental health. I really hope I don't regret this...

\- I used too much salt. A tablespoon made Edward's stomach and mouth sizzle up and deteriorate into something that looked like burning charcoal and smoke erupted from his mouth. It was painful to see and according to Edward, it felt like he swallowed lava. Going to try a smaller dose. Hopefully different results will be seen. Otherwise I'm stopping the experiment right here and now. There's no point in continuing if we cannot overcome this first wall. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Comic link first and foremost: http://thesearchforhenryjekyll.smackjeeves.com/comics/1833580/ch-1-cover/
> 
> I had this whole idea of making Henry attempt suicide but I was like naaah... So I just made him like, crash down and just be unable to function for a long time and Edward having to take care of him. If you couldn't already tell, Edward's having a wee bit of trouble controlling his energy. I wonder why... Hmm hmm hmm~~ Heeheehee...
> 
> Okay, so now there are two books to keep track of. One is the Ghost book where Henry keeps entries about his discoveries about Ghosts while the second book is labeled Experiment Log and Henry writes about the various effects and results of the experiment he tries to do with Edward to make him human. The Experiment Log will contain the progress as well as Henry's personal thoughts and deeper feelings for the experiment as it goes on, which is neat for anyone who's curious.
> 
> Both books can be unlocked the same way aka use the same two keys -silver and gold- and turn both at the same time. That kind of thing. Both books will be kept in the same safe and all the same rules apply for them. The only difference is the contents in each book.
> 
> Okay, I should tell you guys the reason that Henry slapped Molly's hand away was because she is a very solid reminder of Al, being a part of their trio gang and his half-sister. He's not fully recovered over what Al had done, so he naturally feared Molly and lashed out on her by accident. You won't have to worry about him doing that again because he's recovering pretty well after breaking out of his barriers with the understanding that someone will always be with him aka Edward~ ^^
> 
> I got the idea of the scene where Edward burned from the salt water from Nanatsu No Taizai (Seven Deadly Sins) where Melascula burned up from trying to eat Escanor's soul. It's okay if you don't get the reference, you just need to know that it hurt like hell. What do you guys think? Did I write it well and made it seem painful? I hope I did :3
> 
> Next chapter will involve a lot of testing and experiments! Oh boy...
> 
> Obviously, Henry never goes down the road of trying to unlock human's 70% brain potential that brought out Edward Hyde in Canon. Duh.
> 
> Oh man, I SO want to see a crossover of Canon and this cause the two are like: "The fu- WE HATE EACH OTHER-" "WE LOVE EACH OTHER WHAT THE FU-" 
> 
> *Cough* Anyway, that's all for now!
> 
> As always, I do not own the original comic or characters and only own this work and idea.
> 
> Leave your thoughts down in the comments below!
> 
> A kudo would be greatly appreciated if you liked this story! See you guys later!


	11. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months of experimentation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. School started a few weeks ago and I can FEEL my life force draining away. I have a lot going on in my life, including all my other stories besides this one. BUT. I'm back, and hopefully will be updating more. Since this is on AO3, I prefer updating on my computer than my phone, so I might only update once or twice a fortnight. I'm really sorry.
> 
> Keep in mind, this chapter kind of goes pretty fast. I dunno by this point. I judge all things I do as bad at this point so like- Yeah.
> 
> *Ahem!* Anyway, if you don't already know, this is an alternate universe to the ever popular Webcomic: The Search For Henry Jekyll made by MidoriLied in which Edward Hyde is a ghost residing in the Jekyll manor and is Henry Jekyll's best friend and brother. We've already reached the point of Canon, or more specifically, past flashbacks and we will be quickly approaching actual Canon! So! There will be spoilers so I advise you to read the original comic before coming back here. I'll leave the link to the comic in the end notes!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE ORIGINAL COMIC AND ONLY OWN THIS WORK AND IDEA.

To say Henry was nervous was the most severe understatement of the century.

If it was possible, he would've flooded the entire mansion with his sweat by now, which was both disgusting and completely understandable.

_After all, Henry was about to tamper with Pandora's Box._

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize the small pair of eyes emerging from the floor and grinning up at him until he looked down.

And promptly let out a shriek as if he was a naked woman who just got peeped on.

Edward howled in laughter while Henry's face flushed red in anger and embarrassment.

_"I swear Edward! You are making me wonder if making you human would be a good thing at all!!"_

Despite his angry tone and choice of words, they both knew very well that Henry would still want Edward to be in the same reality plane as he was. However strange that might've sounded to anyone else.

Although....

Henry gulped and looked down.

_"...Are you...quite sure you want to do this? After that experience a while ago..."_

**_"Henry, if I didn't want to do this, I would've told you. You know that I would do that."_ **

_"...Okay fair point. But-"_

_**"Henry."** _

Edward was now giving the other a hard look, his jokeful nature completely gone.

_**"I am already dead. There is nothing you could do that would hurt me more than my death did."** _

Henry opened his mouth to ask about what those words meant, but thought against it and kept his mouth shut.

_"...Okay."_

For the next few hours, Edward floated around and occasionally gave his input to Henry, who wouldn't stop writing in his book. Eventually, Edward began to be the one to ask questions. 

_**"If we're going to do experiments like this, shouldn't you be ordering more salts or chemicals to experiment more?"** _

Henry shook his head.

_"No. We need to get over this first hurdle first. That is, to make it possible for you to **swallow** any contents of this world. If we can't do that, it'll be a huge waste of resources and money."_

Edward hummed and nodded, drifting off to his own thoughts until Henry spoke up again, making him crack one eye open towards him.

_"Since a tablespoon was a fail, how about a teaspoon?"_

**_".........."_ **

Oh boy.

**\----------**

Several weeks passed before Henry finally managed to find the **exact** amount of salt Edward was able to fully consume without burning his insides or his tongue too much as well as be able to mix with other chemicals without any unwanted reactions.

10 grains.

As much as Henry would've liked to joke about the number, it wasn't one to begin with.

He had to **literally** pick out 10 _measly_ grains of salt from a pile of salt with his tweezers and plop it into the test tube full of water and stir it to make it dissolve.

Edward's jaw dropped when Henry explained this to him.

**_"Are you serious?"_ **

_"Weren't you keeping track like I was?"_

_**"Henry, all I've been doing for the past few weeks is consume water containing salt and burning my insides and tongue. My tongue still burns even with your final measurements. It's just bearable and heals in a matter of seconds."** _

_"Well... At least we got it, right?"_

**_"Indeed. Now. Go order those damn salts and chemicals."_ **

_"Eager are we?"_

**_"Says you."_ **

They both glared at each other for a moment before bursting out into fits of giggles at the absurdity of it all.

_"What are we even doing with ourselves?"_

**_"Anything absolutely crazy."_ **

_"Because your existence isn't crazy enough."_

**_"Ouch. Such an insult."_ **

Henry bounced up and down on his position in his chair.

_"What should we name the formula and its future versions?"_

Edward shrugged.

**_"I don't know. I'm not good at naming, you know that."_ **

_"That's true. Well... Let's just call it something simple then."_

Edward hummed.

**_"How about... JH1?"_ **

_"JH?"_

**_"Jekyll and Hyde."_ **

Henry blinked a few times before smiling.

_"That's...actually not that bad! Let's call it that then! JH1's core ingredient! Literally 10 measly grains of salt!!"_

**_"Shut up!!!"_ **

_"Ahahahaha!!!"_

Henry's face brightened up as he laughed, doubling over in his chair as the ghost whacked him in the shoulder.

Edward couldn't help but smile whenever Henry did. It just felt nice to look at his bright expression. Especially since he rarely smiled anymore. It especially mattered to him because most of Henry's smiles, were directed at the ghost.

_It was the one thought that brought the most joy to Edward's heart._

_**"Alright then! Order those ingredients and we can get started!"** _

**\----------**

Molly was beginning to worry for Henry's sanity. 

For the last three months, all the man had done was go down into his lab and only come out when it was time to eat. Sometimes, Molly swore Henry slept overnight in there as he would come out the next day in the exact same clothes as yesterday. Needless to say, she was getting increasingly worried.

_It all happened one day._

Molly noticed Henry was a little late for afternoon meals, so she went down to check on him. She was the only maid that knew about the secret elevator in the bookcase that led down to Henry's lab. She knew because she was the only one Henry trusted enough to tell alongside Al, even after their... _parting_. He didn't get angry when she came down at all either.

Well, it was a good thing she knew about it, otherwise everyone would be panicking whenever Henry seemingly _**disappeared**_ out of nowhere when he was actually just down in the lab. Besides, she could get to him if there was an actual emergency. Of course, she also did regular check ups on him just in case anything happened to him.

_She hadn't meant to eavesdrop._

"-ard, you can't go poking around with the other chemicals!!"

_Molly paused in her steps._

Wait.

_Was Henry...talking to someone...?_

"You don't know that! Christ, you're going to spill something over! Just get over here!"

_What...?_

"H-Henry...?" She called out hesitantly.

Almost immediately after uttering those words, Molly heard a loud **crash** from inside, frantic muttering and cursing before the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Henry.

"Molly! Hi! What brings you here?"

She flinched slightly and just... _looked_ over the doctor.

.......

Nothing seemed... **too** off about him... And there didn't seem to be anything odd in his laboratory as far as she could tell... But...

"Henry, are you...doing alright?" She asked. Henry blinked at her in surprise.

_"Eh? Of course! I'm perfectly fine! Why wouldn't I be?"_

Molly's eyes flickered downwards.

"...Of course... Well, you were late to lunch so I came by to tell you."

_"Ah, alright. I'll come up and eat right away then. Excuse me."_

With that, Henry moved past Molly and hurried over to the elevator. The blond haired girl could only stare at him as he went. Henry looked back over his shoulders at Molly.

_"Are you coming?"_

Molly blinked, suddenly snapping out of her daze.

_"A-Ah-! Right-! O-Of course...!!"_

As they ascended together in the elevator, Molly swore...

_She swore that someone else was watching her._

_**"..........."** _

**\----------**

_"So if the Phenolphthalein mixes with this substances after being exposed to the oxygen in their air for about 2 minutes then..."_

Edward half-listened to Henry's words as he floated around the laboratory lazily. The soft muttering, the scratching of the pen against paper, the chemicals bubbling away in their flask, they all lulled the ghost into a strangely dazed state, as if he was about to doze off to sleep, despite the fact he wasn't able to sleep very much as a ghost.

_"Hey Edward, do you know of any ways I could make you non-permeable? Or at least semi-permeable? Some help would be nice."_

Edward hummed at Henry's words, unfolding his hands from their position behind his head and gliding over to some books in a higher up bookcase in Henry's lab. While he did so, he scrolled through his head to try and remember any information regarding Henry's question.

**_"Uhhh... If I'm not mistaken, Ultrathin, polymer, uhhh Argon I think...? Hang on, I remember reading a book about semi-permeable membranes. You could start with that I suppose."_ **

Henry hummed and placed a hand under his chin in deep thought.

_"Alright."_

**_"Ah, here it is."_ **

Edward slipped the book out from its place on the bookshelf and tossed it behind him, knowing Henry would catch it.

_"Thank you, Edward."_

_**"You're welcome."** _

_Those steps became a steady routine over the weeks, with neither boys the least bit bothered._

 

_"Edward, do you know any chemicals that has reviving properties?"_

**_"Um, okay, what a question. Sodium Peroxide."_ **

_"How'd you know?"_

_**"When we were passing by a street in the carriage, I stuck my head and overheard some man yammering off about how he would revive fishes with his 'exclusive' formula. I know far more than that old man did, so I knew straightaway the only thing that actually brought the fish back was the Sodium Peroxide in the mixture. I'm not sure it will work for me, but it wouldn't hurt to try."** _

_"Huh... Amazing... Thank you!"_

 

_"Edward-"_

**_"Hydrogen Perborate."_ **

_"How-"_

**_"I'm hovering over you, Henry."_ **

Henry gasped, shooting off his chair and looking up to see Edward floating an inch away from the ceiling and giving him a smug look. Henry was horrified.

_"GAH! YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY WRITING?!?!"_

**_"Been looking at them for two hours. Also, get up and stretch."_ **

_"EDWAAAARD!!! GET BACK HERE!! I'LL CHUCK SALT AT YOU I SWEAR I WILL!!!!"_

Edward spent the rest of the evening running away from a furious Henry who, true to his word, began throwing salt at him from anywhere he could until he tired himself out.

 

_"I've been thinking about using lead to help increase sensations when you-"_

**_"No. Nope nope nope. No no no no no."_ **

Henry turned to see Edward shaking his head furiously.

_"Eh? Why?!"_

_**"Lead CAUSES numbness. Good God."** _

Henry's confusing dimmed.

_"...Oh...."_

_**"Yeah exactly."** _

 

_"Edward, try this mixture for me would you?"_

**_"Uh... What is it supposed to do?"_ **

_"Keep you to the ground."_

**_"....Alright I guess...."_ **

Edward took the flask from Henry and downed it in one gulp.

Nothing happened.

**_"Uhhh...."_ **

_"Wait for it... In a few moments, you should be on the floor-"_

_Edward slammed head first to the ground._

**_"........."_ **

_"........."_

**_"Henry...."_ **

_"..........."_

_"Snrk-"_

**_"Don't you fucking dare, Henry."_ **

_"Pffffft- Bwahahahahaha!!!!"_

**_"Henry, I swear to GOD."_ **

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"_

**_"HENRY I CAN'T GET UP!!"_ **

_"I-I- CAN'T BREATHE-!!!!"_

**_"HENRY I AM GLUED TO THE FUCKING FLOOR!! HELP ME DAMN IT!!!"_ **

_"T-The mixture will dissolve- Y-You won't be stuck like that- F-Forever-"_

By this point, Henry was rolling on the ground in fits of laughter while Edward was grumbling, completely lying face down on the floor and physically unable to get up.

**_"....You're an asshole."_ **

_"Oh, you are definitely one to talk, Mr Edward Hyde. **Resident** Asshole."_

**_"Heh. My title is not to be taken lightly. My crown cannot be taken from anyone, dead OR alive!"_ **

_"Hahaha... Should I read a book or something while we wait for you to be able to get up again?"_

**_"....Yes please."_ **

_"Alright then, let me just go get one real quick."_

**\----------**

Henry scribbled down the elements used for the sixth testing. It was supposed to make Edward be unable to phase through walls and floors as it was discovered he sometimes accidentally fell through walls and dipped into floors if he wasn't paying attention. It caused a slight problem, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

Edward hovered right above the doctor, looking down at his notes in boredom. It was already past midnight and Henry had been working down in his lab for more than 24 hours already.

**_"Henry, go to bed. You can continue after you've gotten enough rest."_ **

_"No, I've just gotten a new idea, a new mixture."_

**_"Nope. Nu-uh. You are going to bed this instant whether you like it or not."_ **

And just like that, Edward grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him off, the latter being far too tired to even fight against him. They got into the elevator and went up.

_"...I had so many...ideas..."_

_**"Yeah yeah, you can work on those ideas in your big brain tomorrow."** _

_"No."_

**_"Hm?"_ **

_"...Let's relax for a bit tomorrow. I...could use the fresh air."_

Edward looked at him for a moment before sighing in relief.

**_"Seems like he's finally looking after himself a little bit then..."_ **

**\----------**

Henry walked down the streets of London with Edward trailing slowly behind him, just taking in the scenery and some of the people passing by.

That is, until Edward felt something.

He hadn't felt something like this in a long time...

He looked over and spotted a small book on display in a shop window.

_It was radiating Ghost Energy._

_**"Henry, Henry stop."** _ The man blinked and turned over to Edward in confusion, raising an eyebrow at the serious look on the Ghost's face.

_"What is it?"_

_**"Go buy that book in the shop window over there."**_ Henry looked over to where he was pointing to see the book he mentioned. It looked absolutely ancient, which confused Henry.

_"Why?"_

**_"That thing is REEKING of Ghost Energy. You'll need it for the experiments."_ **

_"What do you mean? How is that even remotely possible?! I thought-"_

_**"Remember how I said your pocket watch had some of my residue energy on it, and that's what pulled me out of my boundaries? This is that in its truest form. Items that have energy of the dead sticking to it. That book is FULL of it."** _

_"O-Okay-? What does that entail?"_

_**"Usually, the only items that Ghost Energy can stick on to are supposed to be sacred things like the coffin of an Egyptian Mummy or family heirlooms. However, those always only have one or two Energies sticking to it. That book has several HUNDRED as far as I can make out from here."** _

That made Henry's head jerk up in shock.

_"WHAT?!"_

_**"I can only assume that book's been passed down from generations of Ghost Hunters."** _

_"G-Ghost Hunters?"_

_**"Priests, Exorcists, whatever. They all do the same thing."** _

_"And we have to get this book...?"_

_**"Ghost Energy is a good thing for me to have, even if it's not my own. I can feed off the energy and heal myself faster, or make myself stronger and all that. And since the energy isn't actually mine, there's no risk of me losing control. Besides, since it's a book passed down from generations of Ghost Hunters, it's bound to contain useful information for your experiment."** _

No sooner had Edward mentioned the experiment, Henry shot off to the store to buy the book, dragging the Ghost with him.

 

Henry and Edward both stared down at their new purchase with stars in their eyes while standing in the middle of the sidewalk. 

 ** _"This is the best thing since sliced bread!!"_** Edward squealed. _ **"Open the damn thing, Henry!"**_

_"Okay okay! Fine! But only when we get back!!"_

Henry trotted ahead while Edward trailed behind him.

 

_"Hey Edward..."_

**_"Hm?"_ **

_"...You said that the Energy of potentially hundreds of Ghosts are lying in this very book..."_

**_"Indeed."_ **

Hnery's entire demeanor screamed extreme nervousness and paranoia as his eyes kept glancing around. Edward didn't miss the flash of fear lying in the boy's eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

_"I-Is there a chance of any of those Ghosts...following us right now...? Like you are...?"_

**_"No."_ **

Henry's head snapped up at how fast Edward answered.

_"You- So quickly! Are you sure?"_

**_"I'm sure. There's never been a case of what's happened to us. And I can see every Ghost in the area. There's not a single one trying to follow us around or anything like that."_ **

_"........."_

Henry looked at Edward for a long time before looking away.

_"....Sounds fun..."_

**_"What does?"_ **

_"...Able to see Ghosts."_

Edward immediately shook his head.

**_"No."_ **

Henry looked at Edward, confused.

The Ghost had a serious look on his face.

**_"Never attempt to see all other Ghosts. Ever."_ **

_"....Alright."_

**_"Eh?"_ **

Edward looked at Henry, surprised at how quickly he responded. He expected him to protest a bit and then sulk a bit more later, but the doctor simply agreed not to speak of it anymore.

**_"So quickly?"_ **

_"I trust you. If you say it's something I shouldn't meddle with too much, then I won't. I'm already messing with far more than I should anyway."_

**_"Valid point.Thank you, Henry."_ **

_"You don't need to thank me..."_

**\----------**

Henry stared down at the chemicals bubbling over...

_He gripped his fists tighter._

Edward looked over him worriedly.

_It bubbled over._

_"GOD DAMN IT THIS ISN'T WORKING!!!!!!"_

Swooping in, Edward grabbed Henry's wrists before he could smash it down on the table and injure himself or spill the chemicals - _he didn't know which one sounded worse_ -. 

**_"Henry! Calm dow- STOP!"_ **

The Ghost yanked Henry backwards until his back hit the floor with a loud **'Thud!'**.

Edward glared at Henry, who was sulking and vexed beyond belief.

He sighed.

**_"...Henry. Look. Use your head for a bit, could you?"_ **

_"WHAT?!?! EDWARD WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU-"_

**_"Henry."_ **

With that one word, Henry clamped his mouth shut and Edward just... _looked_ at him.

**_"You are attempting to pull something DEAD into the land of the LIVING. Chemicals and salts aren't going to be enough."_ **

**_"You want to bring me to life? You're going to have to USE something of the LIVING."_ **

_"............"_

The silence dragged out as Henry didn't utter a word.

**_"...Henry...?"_ **

_"Leave."_

**_"Wh-"_ **

_"I just... I'm not mad. Or upset. I just... I need to think. **Alone.** "_

**_"....Okay... If you insist."_ **

And just like that, Edward vanished away, leaving Henry to his own thoughts.

_"........."_

_Henry got up and wandered over to his desk, pulling out one of the drawers and revealing a small pen knife._

_"...Something of the living...huh."_

**\----------**

Edward stared at Henry, who chose that moment to  yawn loudly, signaling how tired he was. The boy had been flipping through his assessment papers for over two hours now. If he wasn't working on his experiments, he was busy sorting through deals, bills, salaries etc. It was troublesome, and the Ghost knew he'd rather _not_ do them, but he wasn't exactly given a choice in the matter.

After everything that happened, Henry was _much_ more cautious with who he trusted and who he didn't. More often than not, he'd confront Edward about it. The Ghost didn't say much, but he most certainly warned him of anyone he **KNEW** wasn't trustworthy in the slightest. With evidence of past records and general behavior the Ghost observed of course. Couldn't convince Henry not to trust people based purely on instinct alone.

Edward twisted and turned in the air, looking over chemicals, books, whatever he could to keep himself entertained. Henry glanced over at him, but looked away.

_"............."_

_Softly, quietly, almost unheard, soft noises escaped from his lips. But Edward heard it._

He perked up and wandered over, listening.

_Henry was humming._

He liked it when Henry sang, or even minor humming like this. It kept his emotions from bubbling over and feeling overwhelmed.

His mind slowed down. He felt like... _sleeping_ , even though that wasn't possible for Ghosts.

_"Edward, could you drink this for me?"_

Having been so used to that one phrase and being so utterly dazed, Edward barely looked before grabbing the glass and gulping down the contents.

_Nothing happened._

_**"...I'm gonna sleep... Or rest I suppose."** _

_"Alright."_

_Edward's eyes fluttered shut._

**\----------**

When he came to again, he was alone in Henry's chemistry lab, with his head pounding in pain.

Edward groaned and sat up. How long had he been out? Where was Henry? Why did his head hurt so much?

He looked out the window, only to see the Sun rising gently over the horizon. Morning then?

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, getting up and-

............

Wait.

_Yawning? Falling asleep? Rubbing his eyes?_

_Why did his body feel so... **cold**...? He wasn't supposed to be able to feel well, **anything.**_

Edward looked down.

He was naked.

_**"........."** _

Stark naked. Naked as the day he was born.

_**"................."** _

 

Edward jolted when the doorknob to the lab began to jiggle open.

_"Edward? Are you in he-"_

Fuck.

The door swung open.

Henry and Edward stared at each other for approximately ten minutes before the latter blinked back into reality and screamed.

**_"CLOSE THE BLOODY DOOR HOLY SHIT!!!"_ **

_"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MARY- EDWARD?!?!?!"_

**_"HENRY JUST- CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!!!"_ **

Henry practically smashed the door shut, almost making the hinges fall off in the process, before abruptly turning and tackling Edward down to the ground.

**_"Agh-!"_ **

_Edward was about to protest, shove Henry off because who in their right mind would tackle a naked man?!_

**_"Henry, get o-"_ **

_"You're here right?"_

_Edward froze up when Henry cupped his cheeks together to pull them close, foreheads bumping together. His thumbs ran over in circles over his cheeks. Edward could feel Henry's breath on his face. He had never truly been able to feel Henry before._

_But now..._

_"You're here right? I'm not dreaming this? We actually did it?"_

_We._

**_"Yeah. Yeah. I'm here. "_ **

_Hands grabbing at wrists._

**_"I'm here."_ **

**_And I'm not going anywhere._ **

 

 

 

 

 

Henry's Ghost Notes

\- Ghosts usually take on their old appearance, but Edward just takes on mine with minor differences because he can't remember how he looked like. He also changes his appearances slightly as I grow up to match my age. It's nice.

\- Ghosts can float, disappear, make objects and people float and phase through solid objects. They can probably do other things too that I don't know of. Have to ask Edward later.

\- Ghosts can choose who they want to reveal themselves to unless they get hysterical and powers go crazy. Then, everyone in the area can see them. Dumping extremely fine flour powder on Ghosts will also make them visible to everyone. However, forcibly revealing themselves to too many people will cause the ghost to overuse their energy and immediately vanish again. Not worth it. Vengeful Ghosts reveal themselves to those they have intent to kill and harm.

\- Most ghosts are stuck to the area where they died. The only ghost type I know of so far that does not have this condition are vengeful ghosts. Other Ghosts can also enter and exit this 'barrier' or 'area' as long as it is not theirs. Only that one specific Ghost cannot leave.

-There are many other types of Ghosts that I have yet to know of. According to Edward, all Ghosts are spirits of the dead that haven't passed on for one reason or another. Revenge, watching over loved ones etc. Edward doesn't want to talk about his past and why he's a Ghost. Maybe he'll tell me one day. I hope so.

\- Some Ghosts are straight up demons from a nightmare. Literally. They can cause nightmares. I'm sure there is more they can do. Have to ask Edward for more details. Vengeful Ghosts are pretty terrifying too.

\- Ghosts have weaknesses as well. Sodium Chloride -everyday salt- is one of them. Each ghost has different tolerances to them. I'll ask to ask Edward for more details.

\- Ghosts can also be trapped inside mirrors. It's often used in black magic. Which exists apparently. According to Edward, the reason behind this is that people can put the energy of Ghosts into inanimate objects and it will produce a pull on them due to the stretch in realities. Mirrors are most effective for this, so it is used to the most often among black magic.

\- Mediums, spirit communicators and all those things exist, but very few of them are actually real.

\- The moon affects the power of every ghost, including Edward. It absorbs their power, but never completely. They are the most sterile and calm on a full moon and the most dangerous and hysterical on an empty one.

\- Edward transferred some of his powers to me that he can take and give from, like a filter so he doesn't go crazy during an empty moon. I'm pretty sure he's still crazy powerful though. It doesn't hurt and won't affect me since I'm still alive. Though there might be side effects. 

\- I gave my first command to Edward to stop him from killing my father. I don't want to retract my command until my father dies, and it might do that automatically. The command seems to have very specific conditions, like how it will only take effect if Edward approaches my father with ill intent. He also seems to be able to summon up the chains whenever he wants, regardless of the circumstances.

\- I can talk to Edward via telepathy. It's only one-sided though but that's okay! If Edward's in the same room as me, then he can just talk to me no problem. I just have to talk in my head.

\- Me and Edward discovered something amazing. Edward is now able to break out his barrier with my help. I bought the pocket watch Molly gave me that had a mirror in it. Because Edward infused his energy with me and that pocket watch is precious to me, the item received some of the energy and as stated before, it caused Edward to break out of his barrier and slam into me unceremoniously. It only works when I'm holding the pocket watch since I'm the one with the energy. I think this information has a lot of value and potential for the future. Have to experiment more with this.

\- Me and Edward found a strange book in the display window of a common bookstore. Nothing seemed terribly off about the store, but Edward told me to get the book. Apparently, it contains extremely potent Ghost Energy that lingered from past Ghosts and stuck onto the book, similar to how Edward's energy clings onto my pocket watch.

\- Edward said he can feed off the energy from the book we bought and give himself strength, or heal himself without danger since it isn't his energy. That implies that only his own energy can actually be drained off him and cause unwanted effects. It also means that Ghosts absorbing the energy of other Ghosts isn't harmful and is actually beneficial. I'll have to check with Edward.

\- Ghost Hunters are apparently real and very very dangerous. The book me and Edward found that contains potent Ghost energy is suspected by Edward to have belonged to a long line of Ghost Hunters. It might have some useful information for me.

\- I'm thinking of trying to find a way to make Edward a human. Not reviving him per se... I think I'm thinking more on the baseline of the Edward Hyde I'm seeing, becoming a living, breathing person. Not a ghost that floats up involuntarily, unable to eat, drink or even wear regular human clothes bought from stores without scaring people.

\- I'm going to put any data on future experiments in another book that can be unlocked the same way as this book. I'm excited to see where the knowledge in my books will take me.

Experiment Log

**Log One:**

\- Since Edward is a ghost and cannot consume physical food or drinks, I'm going to try and use salt to counter this and mix it with water. Hopefully Edward will agree to try and consume it. I'll try first with a tablespoon of salt first.

\- I've begun the experiment with Edward's help. This is...going to be difficult. Both in the challenge of the experiment and our mental health. I really hope I don't regret this...

\- I used too much salt. A tablespoon made Edward's stomach and mouth sizzle up and deteriorate into something that looked like burning charcoal and smoke erupted from his mouth. It was painful to see and according to Edward, it felt like he swallowed lava. Going to try a smaller dose. Hopefully different results will be seen. Otherwise I'm stopping the experiment right here and now. There's no point in continuing if we cannot overcome this first wall. 

**Log Two:**

\- Dulled it down to one teaspoon. The side effects were still the same with Edward's mouth, throat (and potentially stomach) sizzling up. Edward advised me to keep track of how much time he needed to heal up to check if he was actually doing better.

**Log Three:**

\- Tried a pinch. This time, it only took an hour for Edward to heal up. Even though it's a massive improvement from using the spoons, I am concerned about why such a small amount still causes such pain to Edward. I'm trying to stay optimistic but...

**Log Four:**

Edward told me that every drop counts and that I shouldn't overlook anything as a chemist. Even the most minor grain of things could have a massive reaction. I suppose we could try dropping in individual grains and see what happens....

**Log Five:**

I tried around eighty grains (I hate to admit it, but I lost count at some point...) I have noticed that it took considerably less time for Edward to heal, and he didn't collapse this time. He even talked to me for a little bit, even though his throat sounded scratching and absolutely terrible, to the point where I decided to stop him. It's a massive leaping point, but I still think it's a bit too much for Edward to bear, and for the salt not to bear any unwanted reactions with other added chemicals.

**Log Six:**

It seems that Edward can take around thirty grains of salt without much pain. He does say that it still hurts a bit, but at this point, it only felt like a temporary annoying itch to him. I suppose that is the most I can do. Now, we move on to the phase of testing how much to cut down from that to make sure the salt wouldn't have any unwanted reactions with other chemicals.

Edward laughed and told me I should just dump chemicals into the beaker and just see what happens. I swear one day, I'll do just that and splash the mixture all over him just to spite him. The daft man.

**Log Seven:**

I figured, while I test the grains, I should come up with theories of what chemicals would induce the change for Edward. I'm literally trying to rip him from one reality to the next one. The idea is already bizarre enough as it is...

I should make a list in a separate note...

*The next few pages are either torn from the book or only contain scribbled notes of dates and strange coding*

**Log Eighty Seven:**

Used  ⊥̵̾ ~~ø̷͎͖͇̑͝ß̵̻͔͉̲̈́̈ℓ̴̡̯͔̰̥̂ø̸͉̋̓̐̕̚ε̵̯̗̱͗͆͠ℯ̶͕̆ͅⅾ̴̟̱̏̓~~ for the next mixture. JH87.

*The text is scribbled out beyond recognition*

**Log:**

**Success.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Comic link first and foremost: http://thesearchforhenryjekyll.smackjeeves.com/comics/1833580/ch-1-cover/
> 
> OHO! Tadaaaa!!
> 
> Alright, so I should've probably told you guys that Henry's notes and experiment logs are pretty damn important XD
> 
> Okay, first thing first with Molly. She suspects Henry of going crazy, but she is getting closer to discovering Edward's existence.
> 
> Second thing, all the chemicals mentioned here are NOT actually able to do what they're able to (Obviously.) I just Googled and stuff and got that. I just YOLO'd it.
> 
> The book mentioned with all the Ghost Energy will have a bit of plot relevance, but the more plot it has is the CONTENTS of the book, which will be explained soon ;)
> 
> I wonder if anyone will be able to figure out what Henry added to the mixture. I should probably tell you that what Henry added made Edward be able to be on the same reality plane possible. Hehehehehe....
> 
> If you're wondering why Edward ended up appearing stark naked, it's because, as a Ghost and having no form, he just 'shapeshifts' himself however he desires. His clothes are actually also part of the shifting. So basically, his clothes were a part of his skin and therefore aren't clothes at all. When he popped into Henry's reality plane, his 'clothes' didn't go with him. This is the very reason I put the scene where Henry and Edward bought those clothes for him. Just to have that little giggle at the aspect that Henry just stumbled across Edward, a Ghost, naked as a new born baby, in his lab. XD
> 
> Obviously, that moment had to be ditched for Henry's absolute joy and disbelief at the realization that he did it. He got Edward here.
> 
> Absolute chaos will ensue in the next chapter. But then again, all the chapters here have been absolute chaos XD
> 
> Ehhh... It's pretty late and I'm not sure if I covered everything and I'm too lazy to check... Comment down below if I missed anything pls ^^
> 
> As always, I do not own the original comic or characters and only own this work and idea.
> 
> Leave your thoughts down in the comments below!
> 
> A kudo would be greatly appreciated if you liked this story! See you guys later!


	12. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Edward spend a night out. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM GOING TO PRETEND LIKE EVERYTHING IS OKAY AND THAT MY EXAMS ARE NOT GOING TO KILL ME IN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS.
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I've just been really busy with life and other fandoms. This isn't the only fandom I'm in after all.
> 
> Anyway snippity snappity to the point hippity hoppity
> 
> This is an alternate universe to the ever popular Webcomic: The Search For Henry Jekyll made by MidoriLied in which Edward Hyde is a ghost residing in the Jekyll manor and is Henry Jekyll's best friend and brother. 
> 
> There will be spoilers so I advise you to read the original comic before coming back here. I'll leave the link to the comic in the end notes!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE ORIGINAL COMIC AND ONLY OWN THIS WORK AND IDEA.

While the moment truly was touching, a small, itty bitty fact still lingered in the air.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE NAKED!!!"

Henry hurriedly scrambled upwards, almost kicking the other in the face as he stood up and yanked the cloak off its rack. He threw it over at Edward, who spluttered in surprise as the article of clothing landed smack on his face.

"CHANGE! CHANGE!" _**"OKAY OKAY!!!"**_

**\----------**

Edward stared himself in the mirror while Henry continued glaring holes into the wall with his back to the Ghost, not wanting to look. He adorned the black top hat with a single green stripe along it, a white long sleeved button up under a deep green vest. He also wore black pants, tightened up with a black belt and shoes -with white socks underneath of course-. But those were all mostly covered by the black cloak draping over Edward's shoulders. 

_He looked so different..._

_**"Hm."**_ Edward hummed, doing an experimental twirl in front of the mirror. The cloak fluttered around him. None of the clothes seemed too tight, nor too loose. A perfect fit.

_Although...._

_As Edward gazed in the mirror, a pair of luminous green eyes stared back._

_Seemed like those were still unfortunately the same..._

Oh well.

The boy turned over to look at Henry before smiling softly and tapping his shoulder, only to swoop in the other direction when Henry turned over.

"Edward?" **_"Boo."_ ** "AHHHH!!!!"

Edward squawked in laughter as Henry's face flushed red from both embarrassment and fury. "Why you-!!" But whatever insult that he was going to say died down in his throat as he stared at his brother.

He was actually laughing with him, eyes crinkling upwards with shining white teeth showing. Sure, perhaps his eyes were still a bit too 'glowy' and his skin seemed two tones too pale, but it _worked._

Henry shook his head quickly before turning around to flip open his research book. He had to write this down. This was an important side effect to take note o-

**_"I never realized how nice it felt to look out a window and see my reflection."_ **

Henry froze and looked over. Edward had long since stopped laughing and was now simply looking out the window with such a relaxed and content smile upon his face, you would have never thought he had actually died in the first place. But...

He was also looking down at the streets, where people walked about or rode in carriages in their daily lives.

_".........."_

Henry put down his pen and instead picked up the big pouch of money from inside his drawer. The one he saved for when Edward became a human again. Which was now.

_"Um... Edward..."_

**_"_ ** **_Hm? Yes?"_ **

Immediately, the other tore his eyes from the window to look at Henry. Always attentive, always ready for him at a moment's whim. It made Henry's heart ache.

_"Let's...go outside. Spend some time together. This is your first time actually...being here after all."_

Edward blinked a few times in surprise before breaking out into a full fledged grin, teeth and all.

Henry smiled quietly as well.

That's right.

Edward was here. They should take the time to enjoy this miracle.

**\----------**

They had to sneak out together as Henry worried that suspicions among the servants would arise if they saw some unknown stranger wandering around the mansion, who looked exactly like Henry no less. So they tip toed out through the back door, avoiding whatever guard had the misfortune of night watch.

Now, Henry and Edward walked side by side in the streets of London. Henry managed to dress up in a white dress shirt with a magenta vest over it with golden buttons and similar black pants and dress shoes. It was quite simple, compared to Edward's cloak and top hat. 

Oh, did Henry forget to mention that Edward found a God damn **cane** hiding in some corner of the house as well?

Yeah. That boy was twirling the cane around in his hands like it was a toy.

"Edward, please stop doing that. You're going to hit someone." Henry said, facepalming himself when Edward merely laughed into the wind. 

 ** _"Well, then it's on those people who were stupid enough to just walk right into the line of impact with my cane!"_** "Where did you even get that?" Henry asked, leaning over to see the cane better. It was a standard enough looking cane. Brown with its handle being gold. _**"It's been stuffed in that corner for a really long time. I just never got a chance to use it. You know. For Ghost reasons."**_ "Ah..."

Still though... Henry looked down thoughtfully at the pouch of money in his hands. What would they even do with all this money? Sure, they said they'd spend it, but for what? Henry frowned slightly. 

They should binge a bit. After all, who knows how long Edward would stay in this form. Neither of them knew if the effects would be permanent -but a whole other set of problems would arise if it was-, and Henry didn't exactly know if the solution actually _'worked'_ or not. Sure, he was elated at first but now when he actually began to think about it he-

_**"Henry. Your thinking wrinkles are showing."** _

His thoughts were interrupted by those words and a finger jab to his forehead. "Ah-!" He looked up at Edward, who was frowning disapprovingly. However, it also seemed as though he understood Henry's worries as he sighed and put a finger under his lips, as if in deep thought.

_**"Well... I've never drank alcohol before... Even in my original life..."** _

Henry's eyes lit up while Edward's glinted mischief.

**\----------**

"I reaaally don't like beer." _**"Why?"** _ "It tastes like horse piss." _**"How would you even know how horse piss tastes like?"** _ "You do not want to know the answer to that question." **_"Oh but I do."_**

The bartender looked back and forth from the two gentlemen seated in front of him. They looked almost completely identical, save from their clothing. He'd heard from the gossip that came frequently with the work that this was _the_ Dr Henry Jekyll. Some say he's a gentleman, but others were excited to witness his fall. Seemed as though he was having financial problems at the time.

But then why was he here? In a pub of all places? Not to drown out his misery judging by the two's expressions.

_And which one was Dr Henry Jekyll anyway?!_

"Excuse me, gentlemen but uh..." The two instantly looked up, curiosity piqued. "...Err... Which one... If either of you...is...Dr Henry Jekyll?" He asked. Instantly, the one with the magenta clothes flinched violently while the one with the top hat and cloak raised an eyebrow at the bartender and pointed at the other.

_**"Him. I'm a first timer here, but Hen- Errr... Dr Jekyll. He said he's come by a few times. Haven't you seen him around?"** _

Ah... Now that he mentioned it... He did happen to see the young gentleman around once or twice. But he was always hiding himself in one of the dark corners of the pub with a downcast expression. He never looked like this: Tired, but smiling. As close to _'happy'_ as the bartender had ever seen him.

He turned to the fine gentleman, who had resumed conversation with Dr Jekyll with a cheery smile.

In turn, the bartender's lips curled up into a smile as well.

"Well then. I have just the thing. On the house!"

The two boys looked over in surprise and delight. The boy in the top hat recovered first and smirked, putting his arm on the bar table. 

_**"Alright then. A pint of beer. I want to see if it actually does taste like horse piss like dear Dr Jekyll says it does."** _

"And for whom may I ask?" The bartender raised a brow expectantly as the other continued smirking.

**_"Edward. Edward Hyde."_ **

The second the bartender turned his back, Henry leaned over to Edward. 

 _"Now that I think about it, would alcohol even work the same in your body as it does with other people?"_ He whispered. Edward snickered, trying to muffle the sound behind his hand as the bartender placed down a pint, overflowing with beer foam.

Edward picked it up.

**_"Well. Only one way to find out."_ **

_And took a swig._

Warm liquid ran down his throat as he gulped.

After a big gulp, he slammed the beer back down onto the bar table dramatically.

_Silence._

_**"You're right. It does taste like horse piss."** _

_Henry swore he had never laughed so hard._

 

The evening passed as the two chatted more with each other than the bartender, who became busier as the pub filled more and more with people as it got darker.

"-acking all around like some deranged lunatic!" Henry almost shouted, cheeks flushed red from the warmth of alcohol. He wasn't too drunk, but enough to finally have that tenseness and edge smooth out. Edward simply watched and listened and nodded to Henry's words, sipping down another mix of alcohol he didn't bother remembering the name of.

Edward enjoyed Henry when he was like this. Even though the latter wasn't as uptight with him as he was with others, he still had those darting eyes and cautionary pose. Perhaps that was for the better...

But...

"Who's this git eh?" The man was halfway across the room, but Edward was still able to **smell** the beer oozing off him. He growled under his breath as the patrons continued their gossip.

**_Disgusting._ **

_"Oi, don't be a rude shmuck Travis! That's Dr Henry Jekyll! Er... I think? Who's the bloke next to 'im? Wait..." "Aha! You two be seein' doubles!" "Pfffft, like I need t' be polite! Look at 'im! Death's head upon a mop-stick 'e is!"_

That made Henry stop talking, his shoulders rigid and the smile he had on freezing on his face. Edward growled like a feral animal under his breath, suddenly standing up, loudly dragging his chair on the floorboards as he did. He faced the three gangs of people who **dared** ruin their peaceful evening. Henry, having spent years fine-tuning himself to Edward's emotions and reactions, instantly knew what he was about to do. 

_"Edward..."_

But the Ghost didn't listen. 

_**"Excuse me? I heard you were being quite disrespectful towards my companion. I'd like you to stop such uncivil speech."** _

"Hah?! And who are you?!" One man, gruff. Bulky. A horrifyingly twisted nose befitting of him. He leaned closer to Edward, getting all up in his face.

Edward's lips curled up into a Cheshire Cat grin.

 ** _"Edward Hyde. Bu you may call me Mr Hyde. Now..."_** "Hah! Don't care! You're nothing but a-"

Edward reeled back.

_And headbutted him right in his smug pompous face._

Henry yelled out in horror.

_"EDWARD!!!"_

The entire pub erupted out into a massive fight as the bartender lugged Henry behind the counter for safety.

**\----------**

Edward had never felt such adrenaline before as he ducked and evaded the swings of the customers in the pub. He himself received quite a number of hits himself, but they were nothing compared to him slamming someone's face on one of the tables or swinging his cane into someone's stomach.

He was feeling such a rush. He... _ **liked** _ the pain, the hurt, the excitement. From fighting.

Uuuuntil his hand was yanked off and the cold breeze of London air flushed past him.

 _ **"Wh-"** _ Edward turned, only to see Henry frantically pulling him by the cloak. _**"What are you doing?!"**_

"Getting _YOU_ out of there, what were you **THINKING**?!?!?"

**_"He was insulting you-"_ **

_"I've been insulted many times! I. Am. Fine!"_

_**"No you're not!"** _

That made Henry halt in his steps as he stopped tugging Edward along and just _stood_ there along the pavement, staring at Edward.

**_"You're NEVER fine when someone insults you. Even if it's a stranger, and ESPECIALLY if it's someone you care about."_ **

_Silence._

And then Henry turned away, hugging himself with a frown and a pout. 

_"...This was supposed to be YOUR night...."_

_**"I'm going to stop you right there."**_ Henry whipped his head up in surprise, blinking rapidly at Edward, who had come closer with a serious expression. He held up the stack of money he still had between them.

**_"This is OUR night. I'M spending YOUR money for God's sake!! Besides..."_ **

Edward looked away.

**_"I'm having fun anyway... As long as you're happy."_ **

_......_

For a long time, Henry could only stare at Edward for a long _long_ time as they stood in the dark night.

_"....A-Are you serious...?"_

**_"Of course I am, you idiot...."_ **

Instantly, the surprised expression turned to one of deadpan and complete unimpressed. "Woooow...." He muttered flatly. "Had to ruin that, didn't you?" 

Edward smirked. _**"Yep."**_ Punctuating the 'p' with a loud 'Pop!' before holding out his hand. 

_**"Shall we?"** _

**\----------**

"Where should even go now? We've eaten and drank our fill... I doubt that pub will allow us back in any time soon." Henry muttered as Edward guided him aimlessly around London by the hand. Edward hummed at that, looking around, until his eyes simply tilted upwards towards the night sky, with the moon shining down, bright as a porcelain plate.

_**"...I want to go up there."** _

_And pointed straight up._

Henry blinked.

_"Uhhh..."_

_**"Alright, hyuuuup-"** _ "What the-" Henry yelped shrilly as he was suddenly picked up bridal style. "Edward!! Put me down this instan- _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!_ " He barked loudly, swatting furiously at the latter, who merely huffed and readjusted himself more firmly. However... 

 ** _"Henry, you are WAY too light."_** He said, frowning. Henry hummed.

"Maybe you have more strength or something? Who knows."

_**"Mm."** _

Nevertheless, Edward quickly recovered and his grip on Henry tightened. _**"Hold on..."** _ He squeezed.

Edward broke out into a sprint to build up momentum before leaping up and grabbing one of the stray window ledges of a building before scrambling upwards, legs digging into the brickworks to haul himself and Henry up.

His fingers stung as he had a death grip on the tiles of the roof, finally pulling both of them up. He heaved out a breath while Henry finally let go of him and rolled over onto his back.

"What...the **hell** was that." He panted, even though he didn't even do anything. He sat up, looking at Edward. "How the hell did you **do** that? No one can _possibly_ leap up to the top of a building **WHILE** carrying someone! A grown man no less!" He exclaimed. Edward shrugged and lied down, staring up into the night sky.

_**"Don't know. I'm not alive, remember? Anything could happen."** _

Henry sighed deeply, suddenly receiving a whap to his back immediately after. He looked over to see Edward glaring at him, and then, without another word, with one hand still on his back, gripped the fabric of his vest, and pulled him down to lie on his back onto the tiles of the roof.

 _ **"Henry. You're thinking too loudly again."**_ "My **THINKING** is loud?" _ **"Yes."**_

Henry huffed indignantly while Edward snorted. 

The two stayed silent as they looked up at the sky. The factories and smoky cities made it near impossible to see many specks of stars, but _tonight?_ Tonight it seemed as though the stars decided to shine that bit brighter for them.

**_"..........."_ **

_"..........."_

**_"I wish we could stay like this forever."_ **

_"I do too."_

**_"But?"_ **

_"But."_

**_"Hm."_ **

_"....We should head home."_

**_"Alright."_ **

**\----------**

Henry and Edward walked home together, but once they reached the property, they had to practically sneak in like thieves for fear of any maids or butlers that may still be up discovering them. It would be disastrous if they saw Edward at this time of night.

Henry poked his head around the corner. _Coast clear._ He ushered Edward quickly and they darted around the house like scurrying rats. At last, they managed to reach Henry's room and he had to resist the urge to just **slam** the door shut, afraid that someone might hear. Henry let out a breath of relief.

They were safe.

_For now anyway._

**_"What should we do? The effects of your formula still hasn't shown any signs of wearing off anytime soon. What if I'm still like this by morning and someone sees me?"_ ** Edward whispered hastily. Henry chewed down on his bottom lip. 

_"I-I don't know... How much did you take again...?"_

_**"Small portion out of a test tube. Literally just a sip of tea or a gulp honestly."** _

Henry sighed and massaged his head. The most he could do was lock the door to his room so no one could get in without alerting the two of them. "If you're still corporeal by morning then..." He muttered.

Either the formula lasted for quite a while.

_**Or was permanent.** _

Either option didn't sound very good. At all.

Edward hummed lightly and took off his top hat, his cloak and even shrugged off his boots. He turned over to Henry curiously.

 **_"_ ** **_Henry? You alright?"_ **

Henry snapped out of his daze and looked up at Edward in surprise. "Ah- Yes?"

Edward sighed loudly and walked over to Henry. **_"Come here. We've stayed up long enough for the night. Let's just sleep this off and handle everything in the morning."_** He said, yanking him down to the bed. Perhaps this might be viewed as inappropriate or as if he was trying to insinuate something, but Henry knew better, and he didn't mind one bit.

This was just Edward's way of showing his love.

**\----------**

The next day, Henry was awoken with a cold start. It felt _freezing_ , but Henry was still wearing his complete full attire from last night and even had the blanket draped over him.

_So why was he so damn cold?!_

Henry groaned slightly in annoyance as he blinked his eyes open.

_Only to see a very faded outline of someone hugging him._

_**Edward.** _

_........._

_"GAAAAAAAH!!!!"_

And he flailed out of the bed onto the floor with a hard 'Thump!'. The sound made Edward sit up, blink slightly, and stare down at his hands. He looked down at his frame with the _'clothes'_ he had the day before when he was still a Ghost and the **actual** clothes lying on the bed messily. 

**_"Huh. Guess we know the answer to that question. One night."_ **

Henry huffed, pulling himself up and patting some dust off himself. "It might just be a one time thing. God knows if that formula will work again..." He didn't want to get his hopes up too much...

_**"Hey. Henry."** _

He looked up to see Edward floating in the air again, poking his forehead with a completely neutral expression before suddenly breaking out into a smirk.

**_"I can't have a hangover~"_ **

_"........"_

**_"........"_ **

_"Edward no."_

**_"Edward yes."_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Henry's Ghost Notes

\- Ghosts usually take on their old appearance, but Edward just takes on mine with minor differences because he can't remember how he looked like. He also changes his appearances slightly as I grow up to match my age. It's nice.

\- Ghosts can float, disappear, make objects and people float and phase through solid objects. They can probably do other things too that I don't know of. Have to ask Edward later.

\- Ghosts can choose who they want to reveal themselves to unless they get hysterical and powers go crazy. Then, everyone in the area can see them. Dumping extremely fine flour powder on Ghosts will also make them visible to everyone. However, forcibly revealing themselves to too many people will cause the ghost to overuse their energy and immediately vanish again. Not worth it. Vengeful Ghosts reveal themselves to those they have intent to kill and harm.

\- Most ghosts are stuck to the area where they died. The only ghost type I know of so far that does not have this condition are vengeful ghosts. Other Ghosts can also enter and exit this 'barrier' or 'area' as long as it is not theirs. Only that one specific Ghost cannot leave.

-There are many other types of Ghosts that I have yet to know of. According to Edward, all Ghosts are spirits of the dead that haven't passed on for one reason or another. Revenge, watching over loved ones etc. Edward doesn't want to talk about his past and why he's a Ghost. Maybe he'll tell me one day. I hope so.

\- Some Ghosts are straight up demons from a nightmare. Literally. They can cause nightmares. I'm sure there is more they can do. Have to ask Edward for more details. Vengeful Ghosts are pretty terrifying too.

\- Ghosts have weaknesses as well. Sodium Chloride -everyday salt- is one of them. Each ghost has different tolerances to them. I'll ask to ask Edward for more details.

\- Ghosts can also be trapped inside mirrors. It's often used in black magic. Which exists apparently. According to Edward, the reason behind this is that people can put the energy of Ghosts into inanimate objects and it will produce a pull on them due to the stretch in realities. Mirrors are most effective for this, so it is used to the most often among black magic.

\- Mediums, spirit communicators and all those things exist, but very few of them are actually real.

\- The moon affects the power of every ghost, including Edward. It absorbs their power, but never completely. They are the most sterile and calm on a full moon and the most dangerous and hysterical on an empty one.

\- Edward transferred some of his powers to me that he can take and give from, like a filter so he doesn't go crazy during an empty moon. I'm pretty sure he's still crazy powerful though. It doesn't hurt and won't affect me since I'm still alive. Though there might be side effects. 

\- I gave my first command to Edward to stop him from killing my father. I don't want to retract my command until my father dies, and it might do that automatically. The command seems to have very specific conditions, like how it will only take effect if Edward approaches my father with ill intent. He also seems to be able to summon up the chains whenever he wants, regardless of the circumstances.

\- I can talk to Edward via telepathy. It's only one-sided though but that's okay! If Edward's in the same room as me, then he can just talk to me no problem. I just have to talk in my head.

\- Me and Edward discovered something amazing. Edward is now able to break out his barrier with my help. I bought the pocket watch Molly gave me that had a mirror in it. Because Edward infused his energy with me and that pocket watch is precious to me, the item received some of the energy and as stated before, it caused Edward to break out of his barrier and slam into me unceremoniously. It only works when I'm holding the pocket watch since I'm the one with the energy. I think this information has a lot of value and potential for the future. Have to experiment more with this.

\- Me and Edward found a strange book in the display window of a common bookstore. Nothing seemed terribly off about the store, but Edward told me to get the book. Apparently, it contains extremely potent Ghost Energy that lingered from past Ghosts and stuck onto the book, similar to how Edward's energy clings onto my pocket watch.

\- Edward said he can feed off the energy from the book we bought and give himself strength, or heal himself without danger since it isn't his energy. That implies that only his own energy can actually be drained off him and cause unwanted effects. It also means that Ghosts absorbing the energy of other Ghosts isn't harmful and is actually beneficial. I'll have to check with Edward.

\- Ghost Hunters are apparently real and very very dangerous. The book me and Edward found that contains potent Ghost energy is suspected by Edward to have belonged to a long line of Ghost Hunters. It might have some useful information for me.

\- I'm thinking of trying to find a way to make Edward a human. Not reviving him per se... I think I'm thinking more on the baseline of the Edward Hyde I'm seeing, becoming a living, breathing person. Not a ghost that floats up involuntarily, unable to eat, drink or even wear regular human clothes bought from stores without scaring people.

\- I'm going to put any data on future experiments in another book that can be unlocked the same way as this book. I'm excited to see where the knowledge in my books will take me.

\- I decided to put away my experiment book in a small shelf with a slot right above my desk. Apparently my handwriting whenever I'm in a heat of an experiment is completely undecipherable to anyone except me and Edward. Well, anyone I know anyway. However, I decided to keep whatever side effects of a 'human Edward' as we're calling him in this book. It's safer that way.

Human Edward

\- Edward in human form looks exactly as he was when he was a Ghost. So he literally takes a physical form. But, he does drop down butt naked as a new born baby so there's one new problem.

\- Edward's eyes are an extremely luminous green, so much so that they would glow in the dark. It's a very unnatural trait that make some people stop and stare at him. I'm worried they might gossip, but Edward doesn't seem to care in the least, so I shalln't dwell on it for the time being.

\- His skin is also very pale, as if he was dead. Which he...kind of is... But thanks to his dark cloak and hat, it's less noticeable. Hopefully no one will make a huge fuss about it. That would be most troublesome. Maybe we could lie and say it's because of a disease? That's the best idea I can currently think of... 

\- Edward's skin is extremely cold. Deathly cold. Again, it raises some concerns of mine, but we could probably use the disease thing. Or use rain or snow as an excuse. So far, it seems only alcohol can warm him up a bit, but only for a short moment.

\- Edward's voice as a Ghost has a rather big echo. As a human, he has a little rasp to it. I like it, it suits Edward.

\- Edward can eat and drink just as any other human can and even has food preferences of his very own. He seems very curious and willing to eat a lot. I can't count how many times I had to stop him from stuffing his face in on the first day!

\- Edward seems to have unlimited stamina and unbound strength. It may be due to the fact that despite being visible, having mass etc, he's not actually human. He's still kind of a Ghost, much as I dislike admitting that. There are many different qualities he has set apart from normal humans. It'll be an unpredictable case for a while until we do it again.

_There are several ink splotches on the bottom of the paper, as if its writer contemplated what to write as the ink dripped._

**_"This is okay right?"_ **

**_"I did the right thing, didn't I?"_ **

**_"He wanted this too, right?"_ **

**_"It wasn't just me that wanted this, right?"_ **

**_"I didn't go overboard."_ **

****

****

****

****

****

**_"Right?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Comic link first and foremost: http://thesearchforhenryjekyll.smackjeeves.com/comics/1833580/ch-1-cover/
> 
> *bREATHS*
> 
> Yes I meant to put it like that.
> 
> Okay. Uhhhh where to start?
> 
> I do believe we'll go to the actual Canon by the next chapter... Hopefully anyway if all goes accordingly...
> 
> Okay. In case you still don't understand Edward's conditions as a 'human'. So while Edward is human, his eyes are an extremely luminous green eyes. Basically they're really glowy and may become suspicious to everyone else, as well as his PALE ASS SKIN THAT CAN'T GET A TAN NO MATTER WHAT and FRIGID COLD BODY TEMPERATURE.
> 
> Also a slight teaser for the future, Edward's adrenaline rush from fighting... Is. Gonna. Be. SERIOUS.
> 
> By the way, I actually had to search up British insults. 'Death's head upon a mop stick' means 'a poor, miserable and emaciated fellow' I SO want to memorize British insults just so I can say them to my friends and watch their confusion.
> 
> As always, I do not own the original comic or characters and only own this work and idea.
> 
> Leave your thoughts down in the comments below!
> 
> A kudo would be greatly appreciated if you liked this story! See you guys later!


End file.
